3 Bros 1 Princess 4 Pirates
by Princess Rosette
Summary: What if the 3 brothers had a girl in their gang? And what if one of them fell in LOVE with her? Stay tuned to find out how all 4 meet and how their friendship and life started. With Romance and Drama!
1. Chapter 1 How we met

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

This is my new story 3 Bros + 1 Princess = 4 Pirates

This story is about the 3 brothers having a girl in their gang. But she's no ordinary girl, she's secretly a **PRINCESS**!

I own Charlene/Charlotte, the rest is owned by Eiichiro Oda.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Im gonna be the pirate King!" Said 7 year old Luffy. "What do you mean 'Pirate King'?!" Said Monkey D Garp (Luffy's Grandfather) "L-Let go of me, dammit!" Luffy

said as he was struggling to get garp's hand of his rubbery cheek. "Not only did you eat that Devil Fruit, but now your talking nonsense. You and Ace are destined to

become marines!" "U-Umm, not to interrupted but, I think you should let Luffy be what he wants in his life" Said 9 year old Charlotte. She was 2 years older than

Luffy. She was wearing a long sleve-less white dress with sandals and her brunette hair was in pigtails. "You keep quiet. Your not involved in this Charlotte" Said

Garp. Charlotte pouted angrily and looked away. When they finally arrived at a house, Garp was banging on the door. "What's this place Charlotte?" Luffy asked her.

"Dunno. But let's have a look around Luff!" Luffy nodded and they went exploring. The door swung open. "Stop banging! DO YOU WANT TO GET A BEATING?!"

Screamed a ginger-head woman. "It's me." Garp said. "Ahh, G-Garp-san!" The woman's name was Dadan. Two men poked their heads out from the curtain behind.

They were Mountain bandits Dogra and Magra. "Your doing well" Garp said calmly. "Give us a break Garp! That Ace is ten years old now." Dadan complained. "Is he

now? How long has it been?" Luffy was chasing Charlotte around in the background. "Sheesh, those kids are distracting!" Said Dadan. Garp picked Luffy up and

Charlotte stood behind Garp. "Take care of them too. Luffy, Charlotte, say hello." Luffy: "Yo!" Charlotte: "Nice to meet you." "Luffy is my grandson and she's Luffy's

friend." The three mountain bandits stood there in shock. " _W-WHAT?!_ We have to take care of two more? And Luffy is Garp's- I mean, Garp-san's grandson? Then

who's parents are her's then?" They asked. "Well, you have two choices, life behind bars or raising these two? I have kept in mind all the crimes you guys have

committed." Garp told them "Our hands are already full with Ace. Besides, I bet those two are just as much of a monster, aren't they?" "Oi! I 'eard that! I ain't

no monster!" Charlotte said with arms folded. "What a cranny looking hag." "You wanna die, you brats!" Luffy chased after a dragonfly and Charlotte chased after

Luffy to keep an eye on him. "Their not listening!" As Luffy chased after the dragonfly, something cold landed on his cheek. He touched it and it was wet. "What's was

that? AGH! IT'S SPIT, GROSS" Charlotte looked around to find out where the spit came from. She saw a boy sitting on a rock. Luffy ran over to him. The boy just

stared at both of them. "Oi, apologize, that's gross!" Luffy yelled. He still stared at both of them with really evil look on his face."Apologize!" He still didn't say

anything. "Oh, Ace! Your back." Garp said. "Luffy, Charlotte. That's Ace. He's 3 years older than you Luffy." Charlotte looked at Garp. "Im guessing I'm a year younger

than him?" Garp nodded. "Starting from today, you'll both be living with these people." "WHAT?! You just decided that by yourself!" Dadan yelled. Luffy and Charlotte

looked at Ace and Luffy growled. Garp hit Luffy on the head. "Be nice and try to get along you two." The three mountain bandits didn't like the idea of having to look

after 2 more kids that weren't even theirs! "So their staying here?!" Dadan nearly dropped dead when Garp looked at her with a death look. "Problem?" He said. The

three shook their heads and said "We'll take care of em!" "Good, my business here's done. I'll be back to check on them when I have time." Charlotte didn't even pay

attention to ANYTHING that happened just now. She had this weird feeling that she had meet this boy before, but wasn't sure where. He jumped off the rock and

started to walk towards them. "Hey-" Ace just walked past them and didn't say anything. Luffy and Charlotte turned to Ace. Luffy put on his hat and flashbacked to

when his idol, Captain Red-Haired Shanks, gave it to him and to return when he becomes the Pirate King. Charlotte and Luffy went inside to look for him, but he was

no where to be found. "Where'd he go?" Luffy asked. "He couldn't have just disappeared into thin air." Charlotte answered. Suddenly, two guys grabbed both of them

and had knives on their necks. "What the- let go of us!" Luffy screamed. "If you both don't wanna die, give us all your cash." Charlotte didn't like this. She grabbed

the guy's collar, turned him around whilst the knife flew in the air and she caught it and aimed it at all of them. "That's one decision. The other... Drop the kid and

point those sharp things away from us before I get a little Jumpy!" The guy dropped Luffy and they all drew their knives out towards her. "You got guts girl. Now you

will call his parents and make em bring over some cash or else you both die." "B-But I don't have any parents, just Gramps!" Luffy cried "Well get him over here then.

what's his name?" "Garp-san." Said Dogra "W-What? This boy is-" Dogra nodded. "We don't know who her parents are, but either way, their gonna live with us from

now." All the mountain bandits froze. "WHAT? This isn't a nursery! Boss, your so gutless." She dropped a plate with dozens of meat. "Shut up, you scumbags! Cause

it's time for dinner!" They all tossed themselves to the meat like a bunch of wild animals. "Hey, give me that!" "It's my meat!" Luffy's mouth watered. "OOH~ I want

some meat too!" Before he could move, one of the bandits jumped onto Luffy's head. Luffy tried to grab the meat as the bandit watched his arm stretch out.

Charlotte just sat with Dadan and watched. "Are they ALWAYS like this?" She asked knowing if this is how boys always behave. "Yeah, and I always have to clean the

place up." Charlotte stared at her. "Well, when it's messy again, I'll help out. I've already hlad to look out for myself, my sister and my mother, this can't be worse."

She smiled at her. "You know what? Your not so bad considering your not a guy" She gave Luffy a bowl of rice and water. He swallowed it in one go. "Pops, I want

another bowl!" Charlotte slapped Luffy's head. "Where's your manners? Oh sorry, your a boy you ain't got none!" She used her powers to get 2 pieces of meat. "Yes,

I have powers. I was born with them" She ripped off a chunk of meat with her teeth. She gave the other piece to Luffy. "Thanks Lottie!" He chowed down on the meat

"So whilst you both are living here, that's all we will provide you with. One bowl of rice and a glass of water a day. The rest you will need to get on your own" C+L:

"Okay!" Dadan fell to the floor "Okay? You should be crying right now." Charlotte explained that one time his granddad threw him in a jungle once and she had to deal

with beating from her dad. Ace was digging in to loads of meat sticks. When he was done, he left. Luffy chased after him and Charlotte followed Luffy because she

promised Shanks she would keep an eye on him.

 **TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading 3 Bros + 1 Princess = 4 Pirates

Please leave a review and tell me what you think I should do next

Later!


	2. Chapter 2 Let's be friends!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Thank you so much to all the people who followed and favoured this story. It means a lot :)  
Here's chapter 2, Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy was chasing after Ace and Charlotte was chasing Luffy. "Luffy, would you just quit chasing him already? He doesn't want anything to do with us so just let him

be." Charlotte said. "No! Not till we have made friends with him!" Luffy yelled. Ace continued to walk away from them. "OI!" He ignored. "Hey! Wait up!" Ace turned

around with an annoyed face. "I'm Luffy. She's Charlotte. I'm not angry you spat on me any more! It's nothing to get worked up about. Let's be friends!" Ace didn't

want these two following him so he kicked a tree and it fell to the ground. As the tree came rolling down the hill, Luffy started to run away. But Charlotte jumped over

the tree. Eventually, the tree squished Luffy because he got to a dead end. "Oi! Come back here. How dare you do that to a 7 year old!" He just kept walking away

ignoring her. Ace got halfway across a bridge till he felt it move a little. He turned to see Charlotte and Luffy. How on earth did Luffy survive from that? Ace started to

walk to them. Luffy grinned, thinking he was finally going to be friends with him. But Ace hit the plank of wood Luffy stood and fell off. "-Gasps- LUFFY!" She watched

Luffy fall to the bottom of the cliff. Ace stared at her with a horrid look "You jerk! Why'd you do that?! He hasn't done anything to yo-" He continued walking away.

She let out a little scream. She gave up and went home. How was she going to explain to the bandits that Luffy fell off the bridge because of Ace? When she got

back, Dogra asked where Luffy was. "Um, h-he's with Ace." She quickly ran inside and said nothing else.

 **A few hours later**

Ace came back with loads of fish for the bandits. Magra asked Ace why Luffy was with him. "Hell if I know." He saw Charlotte sitting in the corner with her head on

her knees. "You better not be a cry-baby cause I hate those kind of kids." She looked up at him with a ticked off face. "First of all, I'm not crying. Second of all, you

are owing me big time. I had to lie to them so you wouldn't get in trouble. Your so welcome (!)" And with that she went into the other room to sleep. He stood there

thinking about what she said and just shook it of after a while. Dogra and Magra were on the roof with telescopes trying to see if Luffy was coming back. "Where is he

and what on earth is he up to?" Dogra asked. "Maybe he's dead?" Magra thought. "If he is... we will be dead too." They both went inside to find everybody was drunk.

"Boss, pull yourself together!" Dogra shouted to her. "What'd you say?" *Hic* "Listen to me, won't we get in trouble if he's dead?" "Leave me alone! If he's dead, he's

dead! Nothing we can do about *hic* it!" Dadan said. "And why do we have to look after Garp's grandson and his friend anyway? This ain't a kindergarden dammit!

He should look after his own grand kids." Magra and Dogra shook their heads. "Then why didn't you tell him that?" They both asked. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" She

shouted. Ace was in the bathroom having a bath in the barrel. He starred at his reflection in the water and hit it. He hated looking at himself for some reason.

 _If Gold_ _Roger had a child? He'd be beheaded no doubt! His last words would be: I'm sorry that I was born! I'm just garbage! HAHAHA!_

Ace left the bathroom and overheard Dadan talking about him. But not in a good way. "This is what they mean by 'A devils child has a devil's luck'. He _is_ the child of

the devil!" Ace stood there in shook.

 **One week later**

*Bark* *Bark* *Bark* "Ugh! Shut up already." Dogra opened the door to shut the dog up and then... "BOSS! BOSS! BOSS!" Dadan and Magra came out to see what

was going on. "Who is- HUH?!" Luffy was standing there with a ripped shirt and covered with scratches. "That Luffy kid came back!" Charlotte heard loads of

noise and came out to see what was going on. "LUFFY! Hey where the hell have you been? I've been so worried!" "I was being chased around by wolves at the bottom

of the valley." Dogra stuck his head out from behind Dadan. "The bottom of the valley?! Why'd you go down there?!" Luffy didn't answer because he saw Charlotte

waving her arms around and shushing him to not say anything.

* * *

For the next two months, Luffy chased after Ace and Charlotte followed Luffy to keep an eye on him. Luffy would not rest until him and Charlotte were friends with

Ace. Until two months, on a rainy day, Luffy and Charlotte lost Ace again. They searched around trying to look for him. "They followed me all the way here... What a

bunch of persistent pests." Ace mumbled. He then saw a big shadow. "Oh no, not good." Ace hid behind some bushes. "Damn, I lost him again." Luffy complained.

"I keep telling you Luffy, your not going to catch him no matter how many times you try!" Charlotte told him. Then the shadow got closer to Charlotte and Luffy. It

was a huge tiger. Luffy jumped back and fell to the ground. Charlotte stood in front of him to protect him. "The king of Mt. Corvo. Those two don't stand a chance."

Charlotte took her Rosette hammer out to fight the tiger. She wasn't dumb, she knew she didn't stand a chance against something as huge as that on her own, but

she needed to protect Luffy no matter what. "What the hell is she doing? She won't be able to defeat that thing! And why isn't he running?" Ace whispered to himself.

"M-My legs won't... listen to me Charlotte!" The tiger was just about to pounce on them when suddenly a huge bear came form behind them. The tiger and bear stood

there face-to-face. That bought Charlotte enough time to get Luffy and get the heck out of there. "Come on, Luff!" She ran as far as she could go before falling over.

*pant* *pant * *pant* "Okay... never wanna do that... again" Luffy started laughing. He ever had this much of an adventure before. The laughing was contagious

so Charlotte started laughing too. They were gonna have loads of fun together, even if they had no parents there or nobody else to keep an eye on them, at least

they had each other.

 **TBC**

* * *

Thanks for reading chapter 2. Hope enjoyed it like the last one.

Later!


	3. Chapter 3 Danger up ahead!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last 2 chapters, I appreciate it so very much!

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy and Charlotte were walking around the woods, when they finally found a way out. "W-We did it! We found a way out Charlotte-chan!" She looked at Luffy and

smiled. "Y-Yeah! C'mon let's get out of this stupid forest." She told Luffy. When they got out, they saw tons of junk EVERYWHERE! "What's with this place? It's full of

rubbish" Luffy said. _To the north of Mt. Corvo, where the Dadan family live, lies this place. Smoke is constantly rising from the mountains of discarded trash._ Luffy

and Charlotte had a look around and saw some guy running to them. "Woah! Watch it dude!" Charlotte said as he ran into them. "Outta my way, kids!" They just

stared at him. "Hurry it up! If you do-" "He ran this way! Get 'im!" The man ran away. Luffy and Charlotte had a look around for Ace, but couldn't find. "Well, guess

he's not here. Maybe we should- Wait, look over there Luff!" Charlotte pointed north and saw Ace running. Luffy chuckled. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and

started running after him.

 **In the forest between Mt. Corvo and the Gray Terminal**

Ace ran to a big tree. "Sabo! Sabo, you there?" "Oh, Ace!" A blonde kid said. "Sorry I'm late." Ace said. "You sure are. I've already done some work in the city." The

boy's name was Sabo. "Really? So did I" He climbed up the tree. "Ready? GO!" The boys put their bags in front of each other to see who got more money. Ace won.

"Amazing! You got more than I did. This is a lot, where'd you get it?" Sabo asked. "Stole it from some hoodlums near the main gate." Sabo took some of the money

and counted it. "Damn, you beat me again. "But it doesn't matter who wins, does it?" Ace asked. "Were gonna spend the Pirate Fund together one day. It must have

been 5 years since we started saving huh?" He looked at Sabo and he smiled. "We sure have!" Sabo stood up and looked to the ocean. "To leave East Blue and head

into a world these islanders don't even know about." Ace smiled. "Okay, hurry and close the lid. We don't know who might be watching." He nodded. "Wonder how

much we need to buy a ship?" "Who knows... hundreds, thousands, maybe even millions. What ever the amount, we still got a long way to go-" "A Pirate ship?!" Sabo

slammed the lid shut when he heard the voice. "Are you guys gonna be pirates?! So will we!" Luffy said waving his arms up and down. Charlotte slapped his head.

"You've got to stop doing that" Ace and Sabo looked at each other nodded. They climbed down ladder and ran towards Luffy and striked him in one go "BE QUIET!"

Charlotte just stared at the two boys. "Was that necessary?" They looked at her with an evil glare. "Nevermind" She said nervously.

 **After tying them up to a tree**

"Ace, so this is where you've been going everyday?" Luffy asked stupidly. "Shut up." Ace commanded. "So this is the Luffy-kid you have been talking about?" He

looked at Charlotte. "And that's the Charlotte-girl?" She glared at him evilly. "I'd prefer you didn't call me girl" "You've been telling him about us?" Sabo nodded. "Yes.

I've been complaining to him how clingy you and her are." She looked at Ace. "Hey! I ain't clinging onto you. I've just been trying to keep this little troublemaker

safe." Ace looked at her. "Sure you are (!) And I also told him Luffy never thinks about what he does." Luffy laughs. "I see." Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Doesn't he

realize were insulting him?" "To be honest, I don't know what he knows at this point. I've actually given up." Charlotte explained. "Well, they both made it all the way

out here and I made sure to avoid the paths that ordinary people can travel." Luffy interrupted. "Hey you! Are you Ace's friend? Be our friend too!" "Shut your trap!

And quit calling me 'You', that's not my name" Luffy wanted to know so he asked what his name was. "Sa- I'M NOT TELLING YOU!" He looked at Ace. "Well what now?

Now they know our secret, I'm sure the'll both tell everyone if we let 'em." The background turned into a dark colour. "Let's kill them" Ace suggested. "Yes. Let's do

that." Sabo agreed. Charlotte and Luffy had shocked faces and screamed. Whilst Charlotte was trying to loosen the ropes, Luffy kept screaming 'I don't wanna die'

and 'Don't kill us!' Sabo put a hand over Luffy's mouth. "Idiot! Be quiet!" Ace quickly looked at Sabo. "Quick Sabo. Hurry and do it" Sabo had never killed any one

before. "What? Why me? YOU do it!" Ace never killed any one either. "I've never killed any one!" "Neither have I! I don't know how to kill someone!" Luffy still yelling,

said to not throw them in the river. "Right! Let's drown them! Why did he say that?" "Cause he's an idiot!" Charlotte and Ace said. Luffy was starting to get annoying.

"SHUT UP!" The three ordered Luffy. -Silence- "SOMEONE HELP US!" "All right, I've had enough!" Charlotte used her ice powers to freeze off the rope. "Woah! She's

got powers?!" The two boys said. She took her Rosette hammer out and was ready to fight them both. But, the boys heard someone coming. "Oh no, Ace someone's

coming." "Well, for starters lets get these two outta here. If we don't get away, the'll find out treasure." Ace and Sabo dragged Charlotte and Luffy to some bushes to

hide. They see the people getting closer. "Damn it! Those hoodlums were Bluejam's underlings?" Sabo turned to Ace. "Hoodlums? You mean you got that money from

THOSE guys?" Ace nodded. "We've got dangerous money on our hands." Charlotte looked at the boys. "What the hell is going on?" Sabo looked at her. "That guy

carrying a real sword is Bluejam's underling, Porchemy. He's also crazy!" Charlotte was confused. "How crazy is he exactly?" Ace looked at her. "He tears the skin off

the people he defeats WHILST their still alive." Charlotte felt a bit wuzzy. Both Luffy and Charlotte swallowed hard. "We can't let ourselves be seen." Ace said.

Charlotte realized that Luffy wasn't there. "H-HUH? Where'd he go?!" Charlotte panicked. Ace, Sabo and Charlotte saw he had been caught and Porchemy had him by

the collar. "How'd he get caught so fast?" All three kids said. Luffy was trying to break free. "Help me, ACE!" The three kids ducked their heads under the bushes. "He

is screaming my name!" "Ace, do you know him?" Porchemy asked. Ace stuck his head out. "He's my friend! But he tried to kill me and my other friend just now..."

Charlotte did a face palm. "He never shuts up, does he?!" Ace said angrily. "I should ask... Ace stole our money and ran away earlier today. You wouldn't happen to

know where is it, do you?" Sabo and Ace had nervous faces. "Crap! There gonna take all our treasure." Sabo said. "Well, your only luck now is if Luffy keeps his big

gob shut." -Silence- "Hey! Answer me!" Luffy pouted to the right, sweated and looked left. "I don't know" Porchemy saw through his lie. He was a terrible liar. " He

put his sword behind his back. "Well if you don't know, then that." Charlotte sighed a relief. "Good. There gonna let him go." Porchemy smirked. "I'll 'help' you

remember, so don't worry." Ace, Sabo and Charlotte gasped. "Let me go! Where are you taking me? Put me down!" Luffy screamed as the gang walked away.

Charlotte jump out from the bushes with her hammer. "Where are you going?" Sabo asked. "Put the kid down now!" Charlotte ordered. Porchemy turned around to

see a girl. "And who are you?" He asked. "Charlotte!" Luffy screamed. "So, do you know Ace?" He asked. "The hell is that?" She lied. She was a better liar than any

one. "Yes you do Charlotte! He tried to kill us remember." Luffy said stupidly. Charlotte did another face palm. "Well, now if he won't tell us" One of the underlings

grabbed her. "Then YOU will!" They walked of into the distance. "Great, now what?" Sabo asked. "Well..." Ace and Sabo looked up at the tree.

 **North of Mt. Corvo**

"Let us go! Were not telling you anything!" Luffy screamed. Porchemy picked up a wooden hammer. "You damn child!" And striked Luffy. But since he was rubber, it

didn't affect him at all. "I tried to tell you he's a rubber-man, but y'all wouldn't listen." Charlotte explained. "So, your a devil fruit user all right. What're you?" He said

to Charlotte. "I'm water and ice. And a bunch of other stuff as well." Porchemy smirked. "Get my gloves." He ordered. "Y-Yes sir!"

 **Back at the forest**

"Hurry! If Porchemy and the others comes back, were done for!" Ace said to Sabo as he put treasures in a box. "It's only a matter of time before those two spill the

beans." "Not only will they take back what we stole from them, but also out pirate fund we gathered for 5 years." As they moved treasure, Luffy and Charlotte were

hanging in mid air. Porchemy put on his spike gloves. "Listen you brats! You know where Ace put the money. I will MAKE you tell me." "NEVER!" Luffy and Charlotte

screamed. He pushed them both back and they swung forward. He Punched them both and blood dripped from them. He did this several times. "You guys go find Ace

and Sabo. We don't have time for you lot to be standing there doing nothing." He demanded. "Y-Yes sir!" They all said. Whilst they were asking people around for Ace

and Sabo, they were moving their treasure. After a while, Sabo saw them asking people and he realized neither Luffy or Charlotte had told them where they were.

With Ace, he realized it quickly turned to sunset. "Whew, finally we moved all the treasure." He had an image of those two. "What's with them?" Sabo ran back to the

tree. "ACE!" He turned to Sabo. "What's wrong? Did they find our old hideout?" Sabo panted. "No cause there is no way they'd know. Luffy and Charlotte... still

haven't told them a thing!" Ace's eyes widen. "There's no doubt that their being tortured. I thought they'd spill the beans by now, especially Luffy since he's such a

cry baby and an idiot. I'm surprised the girl hasn't said anything either, her being a girl and all. It doesn't make sense, at this rate, the'll..." Ace and Sabo knew what

they had to do. Porchemy was still hitting Charlotte and Luffy and they had lost tons of blood. Luffy had tears and blood streaming down his face whilst Charlotte just

had blood. and not a single tear drop. Porchemy gave up with the gloves and picked up 2 swords. He aimed them both at the kids and said "DIE!" He- * _CRASH*_ "Stop

right there!" Ace and Sabo said.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading. What will happen next? Will Ace and Sabo save Luffy and Charlotte?

Keep reading to find out

Later!


	4. Chapter 4 I Won't Run!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last time, the boys realized Charlotte and Luffy didn't tell the thugs where they were, so they went to rescue them. What will happen now?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace and Sabo broke through the wall. Ace hit his weapon across one of the thugs' faces. "Move it!" He gave a 'Your all screwed' look. "That's him Porchemy-san!

That's the kid who stole out money!" One of the hoodlums said. "What?" Porchemy questioned. Without a moment to soon, Ace attacked him, but Porchemy grabbed

his neck. "ACE!" Luffy and Charlotte screamed. "Showing up on your own makes this much easier. I didn't know what to do. Your pals were to tight-lipped." Ace was

struggling to loosen his grip. "L-Let me go... SABO!" Sabo came from behind Porchemy and striked him. He dropped Ace. "Ace Sabo." Luffy whimpered. "That hurt

pretty bad, you know." Porchemy said, turning to Sabo and showing him his swords. "You know what happens when you make fun of grown-ups, don't you?" "Your

opponent is right here." Ace said, getting up. "Sabo, help Luffy and Charlotte." Sabo nodded. "Careful, he's got a sword." Ace attacked Porchemy whilst Sabo ran past

all three hoodlums. Sabo grabbed on of their knives. He cut the rope that Charlotte and Luffy were hanging from. "I can walk. You carry Luffy." Charlotte said. "Let's

get out of here Ace!" "You guys go on ahead." He replied. "What?! You moron. Come on!" Sabo demanded. "Once I've chosen an opponent... I WON'T RUN!"

Charlotte's eyes widen. "Don't! He's on a completely different level than the delinquents in town!" Porchemy was really annoyed with Ace now. He pointed his sword

at Ace. "I'm gonna pulverise you, then take back our money." Ace hit the sword. "Were gonna make much better use of it!" "Wh- What'd you say you brat!" "You

two... wait here.!" He gave Luffy to Charlotte "But-" Charlotte didn't say anything else. "Your being so reckless. Why'd you always do this?!" Sabo asked. "I never

back down from a fight." Ace answered. Porchemy striked his sword at Ace. He missed but managed to make a cut in Ace's forehead. "A-Ace" Charlotte said quietly.

"If I lose to a pair of kids, I'll quit being a pirate!" Porchemy said angrily. "Then we'll MAKE you quit!" Ace and Sabo said. , going in for an attack. "I'm gonna

slaughter you kids." They fought. Chrlotte and Luffy watched in fear. "Luffy wait here a minute." She said getting up. "N-No Charlotte." She turned to look at Luffy

and smiled. "I'll be fine." She spun her hands around in a circle. "Boys, duck now!" Charlotte yelled. Ace and Sabo turned around. -ICE STORM!- A huge storm of ice

aimed at Porchemy. "All right that's enough!" She screamed. Ace Luffy and Sabo stared at Charlotte in shock. "Now that he's taken care of, lets get going." She got

Luffy and all three of them ran out."

 **After a while, they went back to the forest**

Luffy wouldn't stop crying. "That's a real bad habit you've got Ace. Refusing to run when your against real pirates. Why you so eager to die?" Ace wasn't listening. He

was to busy fixing his weapon. "Hmm. This doesn't feel quite right. It was better before." Sabo sighed. "After this, Bluejam's crew won't forgive us. They're gonna be

after us from now on." Charlotte couldn't take much more of Luffy's whinning. She had her fingers in her ears. "Oh for the love of god, will someone please shut him

up?!" She said. "That was so scary! I thought me and Charlotte were gonna die!" Ace jumped off from the rock from where he was sitting. "Your real annoying you

are! Shut up already! How long you gonna cry for? I hate weaklings and cry babies! I can't believe that your crying and Charlotte isn't!" He stopped crying. All three

stared at Luffy. "Th-Thank you" Luffy said. Ace and Sabo looked at each other. "For..." Luffy started to tear up again. "For saving us..." Ace got annoyed again. "Why,

you..." He was going to hit Luffy, but Sabo stopped him. "Come on now Ace, he's just thanking us." Ace looked at Luffy and Charlotte. "By the way, why didn't either

one of you tell them? They'd kill women and children without a second thought!" Luffy looked down to his knees. "If we told them then... We could never be your

friends." Ace pointed at Luffy. "Well it be better than dying, right? Why do you guys wanna be my friends so badly?" "Because..." Luffy clentched his hands into fists.

"Because... We'd be without anyone again! We can't go back to windmill village and we hate those mountain bandits. If me and Charlotte didn't chase after you, we

would only have each other left. Being alone is much worse than getting hurt you know!" Luffy explained. Charlotte agreed and nodded. "What about you parents?"

He looked at Luffy. "Just grandpa, no one else." He then looked at Charlotte. "You?" "I got a mum in hospital looking after my 6 year old sister and no dad." She said

folding her arms. "It's not bad when I'm here?" Ace said. Charlotte and Luffy nodded. "And it be bad for you guys if I wasn't." They nodded again.

 **Ace's flashback**

 _If Roger had a kid? He chuckles. It be real bad if he had one! He'd be a demon who wouldn't deserve to be here or live! HAHAHAHAHA!_

 **End of flashback**

"You two want me to live?" Charlotte gasped a little. "Of course we do!" They both said. "I see..." He turned around. "But I still hate kids like you and I also hate

girls." She took her hammer out. "You want me to hit you?" She asked rhetorically. Luffy jumped from the rock and stood behind Ace. "And I'm not spoiled, I'm

strong!" Ace turned and faced Luffy "Strong? How're you strong?! Your meant to be a man but you can't even go 5 seconds without a single tear. You should act more

like Charlotte." " Have you ever been punched with a spiked glove? I'm only seven, I won't cry when I'm ten like you!" Luffy screamed. "I didn't cry when I was

seven! You idiot, don't go compairng yourself to me!" Ace yelled at Luffy. "I'll be much stronger than anyone! I promised Shanks I'd become a great pirate!" "What,

you, a pirate?!" "That's right!" "As if!" "I'm gonna be one!" Ace and Luffy were in each others faces. Sabo and Charlotte were getting fed up with these two. Sabo

pushed Ace away and Charlotte pushed Luffy away. "Okay, enough now." Sabo and Charlotte said. "Anyway, I've got a problem now." "Problem?" Luffy asked. Sabo

nodded. "Cause of what happened today, Bluejam's crew will be trying to find and kill all four of us, right?" "Yeah, I guess." "I've been living in the forest, but it's

close to their base, Pirates' Cove. What'd you think would happen if I fell asleep somewhere and they attacked me?" He asked the three of them. "You'd die" Ace said.

Luffy nodded. "Yep, you'd definetely die." "Indeed. So I've got a favour to ask." They all huddled. "Hear me out."

 **Next morning, at the Dadan family's house**

Everyone stared at the four sleeping kids on the floor. "Boss! Boss! This is unbelievable!" Dogra shouted. "Why're you so noisy this morning?" Dadan asked. She soon

found out the answer to her question. " The hell is this?!" She asked. "One, two, three..." She counted again. "One two three..." "Ace, Luffy, Charlotte..." She said the

names again. "Ace, Luffy, Charlotte..." She said their names and counted seven times. "ACE, LUFFY, CHARLOTTE! Who is that?!" Luffy got up. "Who's who?" And laid

back down. Ace got up. "Your so noisy this mornning... Do you know what time it is?" And laid back down. Charlotte got up. "Can y'all shush, I'm trynna sleep." And

laid back down. Sabo got up, said nothing and laid back down. "Why's there suddenly a fourth kid? Who are you" Dadan asked. Sabo finally woke up. "Who, me?" He

smiled. "I'm Sabo! Hi, your Dadan right?" She stepped forward. "Sabo? I've heard that name before." "Really? That makes it easier for me then." He shook her hand.

"Lets try to get along starting today!" She removed his hand. "Get along? Don't tell me you think your staying here?" *Fart* "Don't answer me with a fart!" She

yelled. He laughed. *Fart* "You've gotta be kidding me?! If your the Sabo I heard about, then your suppose to be one hell of a little brat!" She told him. "Really? And

I heard your an old hag." He replied. *Fart* She pointed at him. "You really shouldn't say things like that! I do not wanna deal with any more unruly kids!" Charlotte

got up and was gonna convince Dadan to let Sabo stay here. "Okay, I know he may seem and sound rude, but your such a nice lady who can't turn down request

from others, right?" She said with shiny, girly eyes. She stared at them for a while until Charlotte finally cracked Dadan. "Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Charlotte. Since your all

under my care, you'd better get to work." Charlotte high-fived Sabo. "Thanks, Dadan!"

 **A few hours later**

"Hey, Luffy! Your suppose to do the laundry and clean the house! Charlotte has done her chores, so you do yours." Dadan yelled. Luffy turned around. "No way!" He

pulled down the bottom of his eye and stuck his tongue out. "Ah! Ace, Sabo, Charlotte, wait up!" He ran after them. "Oh, right I forgot something." Sabo said. He

stopped running and Luffy ran into him. "DADAN! While were out, Bluejam's crew might come round. So be careful! We got mixed up with one of their crew and

beat him up. See ya!" They all ran away. Dadan, Dogra and Magra's jaws dropped. "Dadan sure is an uderstanding hag." Sabo said to Ace. "But she's still an old hag."

"True. She is a bandit after all and her face creeps the hell outta me." Charlotte said. "Well, what now?" Sabo asked. "First off-" Ace got interrupted. "FOOD!" Luffy

screamed. "All right, lets get some food." They went to a river near by and Charlotte Ace and Sabo caught it and cooked it. The three olders at chuncks of the fish.

Luffy stared at the fish and his mouth started to water. "Luffy, you a devil fruit user aren't you?" Sabo asked. "Yup." Luffy answered. "Explains why you can't swim."

Charlotte took the end of the fish. "Here Luff. You have some too." She tossed it to Luffy. "Thanks, Lottie!" She smiled and giggled at Luffy. "Your such a softy,

Charlotte" Ace said with a mouthful of food. "Oh whatever at least I'm nice." Ace rolled his eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you Charlotte. How'd you get your

powers? Where you born with em?" Sabo asked. Charlotte nodded. "Cool! Your lucky. So Luffy which Devil Fruit did you eat?" "The Gum Gum fruit." He swallowed

whole the fish's tail. "Gum Gum? Your made of rubber?" Sabo asked. Luffy nodded. "So you became unable to swim in exchange for a rubber man? That's stupid."

Ace said rudely. Luffy stood up. "It isn't stupid! I've got hundreds of different techniques!" Charlotte turned and asked Luffy to name one. -Silence- She smiled.

"Thought so" Ace laid back. "A guy that can't even catch a fish shouldn't talk like that." Luffy went towards Ace whilst Sabo was pulling on his rubbery cheek. "So

you really are a rubber man? That's cool!" He let go of his cheek and Luffy fell over. "Shishishi. Still, rubber can stretch, shrink and expand so it's not all that bad.

And it could be pretty useful in a fight." Luffy got up. "I know right? Oh hey, I thought up a new technique yesterday. It's called Gum Gum Balloon. It can deflect

anything, even cannonballs." Charlotte got up and stood next to Sabo to watch. "Really? Show us then." Luffy nodded. "Okay, but this is a special show. I won't show

you Ace. So don't watch. Here I go..." -Gum Gum- He breathed in a ton of air and grew bigger. "Wow! So cool Luff!" Charlotte said. "What? What's this? It's

incredible! He keeps growing bigger and bigger!" Ace opened one eye. -Balloon!- Luffy covered his mouth to stop the air from escaping. "Amazing right? What do you

guys think?" Luffy asked. Charlotte winked and gave him a thumbs up. "Not bad Luffy. Not bad at all." "I don't know whether it's amazing or not..." Ace kicked Luffy.

"Some exercise will help digest my food!" Charlotte gasped. "What're you doing?" "Sabo! Kick him back." Ace said. Sabo nodded. "What? Your gonna do it as well?"

Charlotte asked. He did and kicked Luffy over to Ace. "Cut it out!" Luffy ordered. "This is suppose to be an invincible technique to deflect cannonballs?" "Stop

already! Charlotte help me!" Luffy wanted them both to stop. Ace jumped into the air. "Then deflect my kicks!" Ace said as he kicked Luffy. He bounced off two big

rocks and landed in the water. A huge crocodile came out from the water and had Luffy in it's mouth. He ate Luffy and spat out the hat. Charlotte, Ace and Sabo

stood in shock. "Hey you, wait up! We won't let you just eat him and run away!" The three of them said whilst jumping up and down. They all jumped in the air. "You

bastard." And threw their weapons at it's mouth so he didn't eat them either. "Let's go!"

 **After saving Luffy**

Luffy growled as they were all carrying the tied up crocodile home. "Well you know, don't be mad." Sabo said. "Course I'm mad! I almost got eaten!" Charlotte

giggled a little. "It's not funny Charlotte!" She finally laughed out loud. "It kinda was." Luffy growled again. "Oh shut up. When we get back, you can eat as much as

you want of this crocodile for dinner." Luffy smiled. "Ok, I forgive you." Sabo turned to Luffy. "Your just gonna forgive us that easily?" I wanna eat this crocodile right

now... I can't wait for dinner." Luffy's mouth watered. "Ace. There's something I wanna check on."

 **Behind some bushes at Ace and Sabo's old hideout**

All four of them hid behind some bushes. "So? Did you find it? Look closer!" One of the hoodlums said. "Good thing we moved our Pirate Fund." Sabo said sighed a

relief. "Yeah. Wanna go take a look at Grey Terminal?" Ace asked. "Yeah, I guess." Sabo looked at Luffy and Charlotte. "Charlotte should probably take Luffy back to

Dadan's place." "NO!" Luffy said too loud. Ace covered his mouth with both hands. "I think telling me that is pretty pointless." Charlotte told Sabo.

 **At Grey Terminal**

Sabo was sitting on Ace's shoulders and Ace was sitting on Luffy's shoulders. However, lucky Charlotte was hovering next to them. "The place is swarming with

delienquents from town and Bluejam's crew. This is serious." Sabo said. "Bluejam must've gotten really mad." Someone behind them spotted the four of them. "Hey!

Somebody here is looking for you." The three boys fell over. "I see them. Over there!" All four of them started running away whilst the hoodlums chased after them.

 **Back at the forest**

"Looks like they've even got the guys from the Terminal helping them. Guess it's better if we just lay low for a while, at least till things calm down." Sabo said very

disappointedly. "It don't matter. If we run into them, we can just fight." Charlotte looked at Ace, a little annoyed. "Do you resolve EVERYTHING to violence?" She

asked. He rolled his eyes. "Well, we could but is it necessary to pick a fight?" Sabo asked Ace. "I agree with Charlotte and Sabo!" Ace looked at Luffy. "You just shut

up!"

 **In the Dadan house**

"Bluejam huh? They sure did start a fight with one hell of a guy." Dogra said. "Knowing him, he'll definitely find out where we are and come straight here!" A

mountain bandit said. "And there's no way we can beat them in a fair fight." Mogra said. "Looks like the Dadan family is done for! We'll have to say goodbye to our

humble fun life as bandits..." Dogra cried. Dadan slammed her fist into the wooden floor. "We can't defeat them? 'Out of business'? How pathetic you guys are! Don't

you take your pride in being a moutain bandit?!" Everyone gasped. "Simple, if they come by, we just hand Ace and the other three over to them!" Dadan yelled. "But

boss, how will you explain to Garp?" A bandit asked. -Silence- "Th-Then" "THEN?" -Silence- "Let's just pretend we don't know anything about it!" Dadan said. "Now,

try it. We gotta practice." "You guys, are Ace and Sabo here? Just spit it out!" She said. Everyone pouted and looked to the right. "I don't know." They all said. She

sighed in shame. "Terrible." "Boss! Ace and the other three are back!" They saw the four of them carrying the crocodilde.

 _Ace's closest friend,Sabo, started living with them after he was forced to leave Grey Terminal._

 _Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Charlotte._

 _These four soon began spending their time fighting with wild animals in the mountains in the jungle. And with hooligans from the city and pirates from the cove_ _._

 _In the end, the people at the centre of the kingdom came to know their wrongdoing._

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading everyone. Till next chapter

Later!


	5. Chapter 5 Going Into Town

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

I'm glad everyone is enjoying this. Now that all four kids are friends, what will happen now?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace, Luffy, Sabo and Charlotte were in the forest working on their fighting techniques. "Here I go!" Luffy said running towards Ace. -Gum Gum Pistol!- He aimed at

Ace, but instead it hit the ground and bounce back to Luffy's face. "What do you think..." He jumped in the air and kicked Luffy in the face. "Your trying to do?!" "One

point." Sabo and Charlotte kept a chart to see who scores the most points each and everyday. "Next up, Sabo and Ace." Charlotte said. She dragged Luffy over to the

chart so he wouldn't get more hurt. Sabo and Ace were punching and kicking. They jumped apart. * _I won't lose to any one! And I...* *_ _I want to become stronger! I'll_

 _become_ _much, much stronger!*_ Ace and Sabo thought. Ace and Sabo jumped in the air. Sabo punched upwards but Ace dodged and went downwards. "I win, Sabo."

He punched Sabo and got sent flying. " Damn it!" Sabo groaned. "Dammit! You Ace and Sabo always beat me in these fights. Sabo! Your fighting me next!" Luffy

yelled. Luffy got in position as Sabo ran towards him. "Shouldn't you be dodging? I won't hold back, you know!" Luffy chuckled. -Gum Gum- "Your rubber powers

again?" Luffy stretched out his fingers. -Shield- "You just stretched your fingers." He grabbed Luffy's fingers and stretched them out. "Hey, this is fun." Sabo said and

laughed. "St-Stop it!" He let go of him and he bounced back, rolled up a tree and landed on the floor. Ace sighed. "I keep asking you, are your abilities good for

anything?" Ace asked. "Dammit! It won't work! And I was so close too. One more time!" Ace shook his head. "We have already fought today, Charlotte just needs to

fight me and Sabo again one more time." Charlotte nodded and got into position. Sabo was first. He ran towards her and she deflected all his kicks and punches with

her hammer. "Your good, but not as good as I am-" He got interrupted because she spun around on the floor making him fall over and losing. "Sorry, you were

saying? I've already beaten you same amount of times as Ace." She said, grinning. * _Damn this girl, she looks weak, but she's really strong.*_ Sabo thought. "My

turn. Get ready cause this time I will NOT draw again to a girl." Ace said. She flipped her braided hair back and passed her hammer necklace to Luffy (btw, she keeps

her hammer in her necklace, so when she needs it she just takes it off and it turns into a huge hammer.) "Well you better get ready for an ass kicking mister!" She

ran to him and he ran to her. They punched and kicked and they dodged everything. Hours later, they both fell forward because they wasted all their energy fighting.

"Geez Charlotte is just as strong as Ace is! She could probably be unbeatable." Sabo said. "Yeah, wonder where she got all that strength from?" Luffy questioned.

They helped them both up. "I can't believe how strong she is. I never thought that I would draw to a girl." Ace whined. Sabo counted up the scores. "Luffy lost 50

times against all three of us, Charlotte and Ace tied 25 each and I have 24 win and 26 loses to Ace and Charlotte. Lost by two points? DAMMIT!" Sabo said furiously.

"You three! I'm gonna beat the crap out of you when I turn 10!" Luffy yelled. "At that point, Sabo and I will be 13 and Charlotte will be 12. Let's go get supplies for

dinner." Ace said, walking away. Not long after, they were up in a tree, staring down at some crocodiles in the water. "Right, wanna go for some crocodiles?" Ace

asked. "Crocodile meat is really tasty!" Luffy said. "Luffy, don't get eaten this time." Sabo told Luffy. "Yeah, I ain't always gonna be there to save your ass every single

time you get eaten." Charlotte warned Luffy. "Just watch us, you'll just get eaten and get in the way." Ace said. But Luffy w=didn't listen and jumped of the brach.

"Crocodile meat, here I come!" Charlotte did a face palm. "I told you to just watch!" Ace yelled. All three of them jumped after Lufy and the crocodiles.

 _The tough conditions of Mt. Corvo made all of them stronger_

 _To the north of this mountain, lies the final state of uncertainly, the Gray Terminal._

 _And even further, lies a town surrounded by a giant stone wall completely closing off._

 _An entrance known as the Great Gate is the only way in_

 _Occasionally, the towns people will enter the town to sell the goods that they find._

"Hey wait, what are you carrying there?" A guard asked a tall man with a long coat. "Crocodile skin. I'm going to sell it." He replied. "Crocodile?" The man revealed

the dead crocodile to the guard. "M-Move along!" He said. Once you've gotten passed the gate, you enter a small town filled with hoodlums that hang around. "Hey

you! Just leave the bag that package of yours right here." A hoodlum said. Him and the other hoodlums surrounded the tall man. -Silence- "Hey say something

already!" "Shut up, you pathetic man." He answered back. He took out his weapon and kicked his foot. The hoodlum fell. "If your gonna rob people," The man

revealed himself. It was Ace Luffy and Sabo. "Chose your victims more carefully." Ace said. "It's the kids from the other day!" The hoodlum shouted. "Look behind

you." A girl's voice whispered in the air. The hoodlums turned to see Charlotte. She also has invisibility powers. The four kids beat up all the bad guys. The boys put

the coat back on and Charlotte turned invisible again and they continued walking. They finally sold the crocodile and got a lot of money for it too. "I'm glad we got so

much money for the crocodile skin. Now we've got even more for our Pirate Fund! " Sabo said. "I'm hungry!" Luffy whined. "Just hang in there a little longer. You'll

get to eat some delicious ramen in a while." Ace said. "Ramen? What's that? Is it good?" Sabo asked. "Anything will do, I just really want food!" Luffy said. "Well the

restaurant is just there you guys." Charlotte whispered. They ended up in a place called 'Fine Dining'. "This is the place." Ace said. They walked in. "Welcome... W-

Wait a minute. This restaurant doesn't serve your kind." The waiter said. Sabo pulled out a flower crest. "I'd like your best private room." Sabo said. "T-That crest is...

Such an honor, a noble coming to our humble restaurant! We will prepare the room for you immediately!" The waiter said and went away. "That's a handy thing

you've got there." Ace whispered to Sabo. "I picked it up in town earlier." They went into the best private room and there was four bowls of ramen on the table. "Here

are your four orders of ramen. Sorry to keep you waiting! Take your time and enjoy!" The waitress said and shut the door. Sabo stuck his head out. "So this is

ramen?" He said. Luffy stuck his head out. "It looks tasty!" Charlotte turned visible. "Wow! This looks so yummy!" She said. "Well, try some you guys." Ace said.

Everyone chowed down. "Delicious!" Luffy said. "Your right, this is delicious!" Sabo and Charlotte said. " I WANT MO-" Luffy got cut off by the other three. "I'd like

another serving. Four more orders of ramen!" Sabo said in a deep voice. "Right away! Coming" "Another serving!" "Right away!" And so on for a while. When the

waitress came back for a fifth time, Luffy stretched out his arm and grabbed the tray from he hands. She ran downstairs to the kitchen. "M-Manager!" They ran

upstairs and barged in the room. The kids were busted. "Damn, were busted!" Ace yelled. "Make a run for it!" Charlotte said. They jumped out the window. "That

ramen was delicious!" Sabo said. "I told you so" Ace said. "Best meal I ever had!" Charlotte said with joy. They landed safely on the ground, yet they jumped off from

the fourth floor. "It's those kids again! Those four are criminals. Stop them!" An officer shouted. As the kids ran past a man, he recognized Sabo. "Wait! Your still

alive?" He asked. "Sabo. He's calling for you. Who is that?" Ace asked. "He must think I'm someone else. Let's go!" Sabo said. They ran away. Just then, Charlotte

heard a girl scream. "Wait guys, I head something. You go ahead, I wanna find out what that noise was." She ran to the screaming "Charlotte come back! They're

still chasing u-" Sabo got cut off as she was already gone. She ended up seeing two girls getting robbed. A long hair blonde and short hair brunette. "Give us your

money, you stupid girls!" A thug said. "No give them back. It's ours you jerk!" The brunette said. "Someone help!" The blonde said. Just then Charlotte hit her

hammer over his head and he passed out. "You two okay?" She asked. "Oh yeah thanks for helping." The brunette said. Charlotte gave the girls their stuff back. "My

names Daisy and this is my friend Peach. She's a little shy." Daisy said. Charlotte smiled. "Name's Charlotte." She was about to shake hands with them, but she got

grabbed and a police officer covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief. "Hey let her go!" Daisy said. But the girls parents came and took them far away.

"CHARLOTTE!" Daisy and Peach screamed. Charlotte could see them being carried away, but very faintly as she was running out of air. Soon after, she passed out and

the officer took Charlotte away.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading. What will happen to Charlotte? And will the boys know that she's been taking away? Find out next chapter!

And if your wondering, yes I used Peach and Daisy which are from Nintendo. I don't own them.

Later!


	6. Chapter 6 Brothers and Sister!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Where did Charlotte go and what have the boys been up to? Have they been trying to look for her at all? Find out now!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **2 Weeks Later**

Charlotte was still missing, the boys looked everywhere for her each day but they just couldn't find her. If only one of them chased after her when she heard that

noise. But also, Sabo was hiding something. That man that called out for him, who was he and how did he know Sabo? When ever they went out to search for

Charlotte, they would ask him about it, but Sabo would just change the subject. But not this time. When they went to look for her again, Ace and Luffy cornered Sabo

to a tree. They asked him who that man was, how he kew Sabo and what was he hiding. "What, I'm not hiding anything!" Sabo lied. "Of course you are! Spit it out,

Sabo. Do you think it's right to keep secrets from each other?" Ace asked. "Speak up!" Ace and Luffy demanded. Sabo looked away. "Like I said already, it's nothing."

Ace and Luffy grabbed Sabo's collar and started strangling him. "Tell us, already or I'm gonna beat you up!" "I-I'll tell you! Just let g-go!" He said. They finally let go

and he explained everything. "WHAT?!" Luffy yelled. "The son of a noble?" Ace said. -Silence- "Who?" They asked stupidly. "I AM!" He said. Ace and Luffy stuck their

pinkies up their noses. "So?" They said. "YOU WANTED TO KNOW!" Sabo yelled. "Geez, you guys are just as loud as before." A voice said. They looked around but

couldn't see any one there. "Hello? Up here morons!" The voice said. They looked up and saw a girl sitting on a branch. "Who are you?" Luffy asked. "Shesh, it's only

been two weeks, not two years. Actually I do look a lot different, so I'll just tell you. It's me, Charlotte!" She said. "C-Charlotte? I-It can't be!" She found a rope on

the tree and swung down. "What happened to you Charlotte? You look REALLY different" Sabo said. And he was right, she was different from before. She now had

purple hair and it was in a ponytail and she had purple eyes. She also had a brown jacket with a white top, two gold bracelets on her hands, blue jeans and purple

boots. "Cool! You look dangerous now!" Luffy said. "Where have you been for the last two weeks?" Ace asked. She looked at him. "Why? Were you worried this whole

time?" She asked. he blushed slightly. "N-No, as if. I just wanted to know cause every one else wanted to know." He said with arms folded. "Anyways, what I miss?

Anything exiting?" She asked curiously. Luffy pointed at Sabo and looked at Charlotte. "Sabo's a noble." She looked at Sabo with a shocked face. "Your a noble?! Well

that's a shocker." She said. "The truth is, my parents are alive. I'm not an orphan and I didn't grow up in the Grey Terminal either. The man who called out for me two

weeks ago... was my father." Ace's eyes widened. "I lied to you guys. I'm sorry." He said. "He apologized so it's fine right? I forgive him." Charlotte looked at Luffy

and nodded. Ace turned around. "To tell you the truth I'm shocked. If you were born a noble, why would you want to go to that place?" Ace questioned. Sabo looked

up. "The reason why I ran away from home..." Everyone stared at Sabo.

 **Flashback to Sabo's past**

Sabo was with his parents. "Listen close Sabo. You must acquire the intelligence and manners that benefit a noble. You have to grow up to be a man that can marry

into the royal family." His father said. "If you do that, our family's status will be secured! And you will be happy!" His mother said. "Can I really be happy by marrying

a girl from the royal family?" His parents nodded. "Sure! I'll do my best." Whilst Sabo was studying, his dad was on the snail phone yelling. "The ship SANK?! Do you

how much I had to pay for that cargo? Wha are you going to do about that?!" He slammed the phone back down. There was a knock on his door. "Dad! Look, I drew

this for you!" Sabo said. He gave his dad a picture of him and ripped it in half. "I'm busy from work Sabo." Sabo had tears in his eyes. "If you've got time to draw

something like this, then do some more studying in your room!" He said cold-heartedly. Sabo went outside for a walk to calm himself when a boy yelled for him. "Hey,

you! I'm a child of the royal family, that means I'm related to the king! Carry me home on your back." The boy demanded. Sabo ignored his request and walked past

him. "Wait, you insolent filth!" He grabbed Sabo from behind. "Hey! Are you ignoring an order from royalty?!" "W-What are you doing?" Sabo pushed the kid aside

and continued walking away. The kid pulled out a knife and ran towards Sabo. "Your just the son of a noble! I'll teach you a lesson!" Sabo turned. "STOP IT!" The

boys parents came outside. The royal son was crying. "To think that he'd even hurt a son of royalty! He has done something unforgivable!" The royal's mother said

angrily. "S-Sabo! Did you really get into a fight with this royal son?" Sabo nodded. "And he really hurt me... But that's because he pulled a knife on m-" His mother

slapped him. She ran over to the royals. "I'm am so sorry! I hope he's not hurt or at all? I am really, really sorry!" Sabo was in tears.

 **End of flashback**

"All they wanted was an heir to protect their status and fortune. And not me." Charlotte's face was staring into the ground. "If I couldn't marry a royal girl, I'd be

trash to them. For that reason, they made me study with a tutor every single day. I feel bad for you three but, even WITH parents I'm still alone!" Sabo said.

Charlotte slammed her fist into a tree so hard that it fell and three others fell to the ground too. "Charlotte? W-What's wrong?" Luffy asked nervously. She shook her

head. "Nothing, just that Sabo's story made me remember something." Sabo got up and pointed to the ocean. "Ace, Luffy, Charlotte. The four of us will someday set

out to sea! We'll get out this country and be free! I wanna see the whole world and write a book about what I saw! Let's get stronger and become pirates!" Sabo said.

Ace, Charlotte and Luffy chuckled. Ace walked over to the edge of the cliff. "I'd become one even if you didn't tell me to! I will become a pirate, defeat anyone in my

way and become known across the whole world! That'll be proof I lived! I don't care if the world doesn't accept me... No matter how much they hate me, I'll become

a great pirate and stand above everyone else! I won't run away from anyone or lose to anyone!" Ace yelled. Charlotte walked up to the edge next to him. "I'm gonna

be the best female fighter and pirate this world will ever see. No matter how many people say no and no matter the looks they give me and judge me by the way I

look or from the parents I was born from, I will never stop trying to accomplish my goal! This is my life and I'll LIVE IT MY WAY!" She yelled with arms in the air.

Luffy ran up next to Charlotte and took deep breath. "I'M GONNA..." Ace, Sabo and Charlotte waited for an answer... nothing. Luffy laughed. "And here is was

wondering what you'd say." Sabo laughed. "Your one interesting guy Luffy! I can't wait to see what the future has in store for you." He then realised something. "But

wait, we all wanna be captain right?" Ace looked at Sabo. "An obstacle I hadn't considered... I thought you'd be my navigator or something." He said. Luffy grined.

"You guys can join my crew!" "No thanks!" Ace and Sabo said. "Aww, come on why not, join me! Come aboard!" Charlotte put her hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Calm

down. I'll join your crew Luff." She said. Luffy jumped about. "Yay! My first crew member!" Ace and Sabo stared at her blankly. "Out of all three of us, you picked

Luffy. Why?" Ace asked. "I promised Shanks I'd look after Luffy. Besides, who knows what stupid stuff he'd get up to." She said. "Any one else joining?" Luffy said.

"We said NO!" The boys said. ... "Okay then." Luffy said. "What the hell?" Ace said. "Ha! You really are an interesting guy Luffy. And your not so bad either Charlotte."

Sabo said.

 **In the forest**

"Well, we can decide our future later, we might end up sailing on different ships." Ace said. He brought some sake. "Oh, you stole that from Dada?" Luffy asked. "Did

you know that when exchange sake cups, you become brothers?" Ace asked. "Really?" Charlotte said. "When we become pirates, we might not be crewmates on the

same ship... but our bonds will keep us connected as brothers! No matter where we are or what we do, our bond will never be broken! Starting today were...

brothers!" The boys exchanged cups. "BROTHERS!" They all yelled. Charlotte watched and smiled. She took out a cup and poured some sake. "I'll exchange cups with

Luffy and he won't only have 2 older brothers, but also an older sister!" She said. "Really?!" He said. She nodded. Luffy and Charlotte exchanged cups. "Now were

officially brother and sister!" She said and smiled. Everyone laughed.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! I had to re-write this cause I didn't save. X'( (Stupid me!) Anyways, till next time!

Later!


	7. Chapter 7 New Life For 4 Kids

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Now that all four kids have exchanged cups of sake and Luffy gained two older brothers and an older sister, what will happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

Dadan woke up and went outside for some fresh air. She took two steps and fell through a hole in the ground. "Who did this? Which one of you made a hole right in

front of the DOOR?!" She yelled. "It was Ace and the other kids. They said it was a trap for catching boars." Mogra explained. "This is MY house! Don't let them do

what ever they want! Those BRATS!" Dadan yelled as another mountain bandit fell through the ground.

 **In the town**

"Who said you could come and cause trouble on our turf, Sabo?" A hoodlum asked. "YOUR turf? Hah! You guys are full of yourselves. Quit standing there yapping and

come show me what you got!" Sabo said. Before any of them could attack him, Luffy swung Ace over to them and he hit one of their heads. "Don't look away!" Sabo

said as he attacked one of them. Luffy came crashing down onto one of the thugs heads. He was about to attack but got punched in the face, causing it to make Luffy

unable to see. Suddenly, a purple hammer hit the thug that punched Luffy. "YO! Have y'all never been told not to pick on children?" Charlotte said as she grabbed her

hammer back. She joined in the fight, but the cops started coming. "Oh crap, the cops! Let's get going boys!" Charlotte said and the three of them started running,

but Luffy still couldn't see anything. Sabo and Charlotte jumped over the wall and Ace sat on it, waiting for Luffy. "Yo Luffy! Get moving, swing over here!" He said.

Luffy aimed towards the wall. Ace grabbed his arm and pulled him over and Luffy hit his face on the wall, allowing him to see again. The four little troublemakers ran

back to the woods. Sabo suggested they should have deer for dinner. "They're so tasty!" Luffy started running. "Let's start hunting!" "Wait up!" Ace, Sabo and

Charlotte said, running after him. After they finished hunting, they brought back the deer. "Were back!" Luffy said. "Don't come back, you brats!" But the three boys

threw the deer at Dadan. "Here's dinner." Sabo said. "Roast it fast." Ace said. "Food! Food!" Luffy said. Charlotte was outside because she still didn't tell the bandits

that she dyed her hair and changed her look and where she's been for two weeks. She finally had the courage to walk in and was about to tell them, but she saw the

three brothers fighting over meat. "Oh forget it. I'll tell em another day." She said to herself. Luffy bit into Dadan's hair, mistaking it for meat. Dadan undressed the

boys and threw them into the bathroom. "And don't come out till you counted to 10,000!" She yelled and slammed the door. Dadan and Charlotte looked at the room

and it was VERY dirty. Everyone started to clean the room. "Sheesh! Why do we have to clean this whole place every night after we eat? I swear, I will one day

chase those three boys out!" Dadan complained. "Well, your lucky you got me helping y'all out. I swear, I think I might be the responsible one out of the four of us."

Charlotte said to Dadan. Everyone looked around, seeing a clean room. But it got ruined thanks to the brothers. "B-Boss?" Dogra said nervously. Dadan snapped the

broom in half. "Calm down, I'll deal with em. Oi, you three!" Charlotte said. The three boys looked at her. "Either y'all clean up your mess, or..." She gave them a very

creepy look. "I will whop all three of your asses." She said taking her hammer out. A shiver went down Luffy and Sabo's spines. Ace walked up to her. "I'd love to see

you try." He said. She then pounded her fist hard into his head, making him fall to the floor. "OW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" He yelled. "Then maybe next time,

you'll bloody LEARN YOU IDIOT!" She yelled back. Ace and Charlotte glared at each other. The two others witnessed and were afraid to even mess with Charlotte.

Everyone went to bed. "My bed is the only place in this house where I can relax." She said to herself. The four kids were still up, doing one last round of training

before going to bed. Whilst the four of them were fighting upstairs, Dadan was dreaming of herself in a slimmer (and prettier) version of herself, until one of the kids

sent Luffy through the floor making Dadan wake up. "Luffy, you alive?" Ace asked. "This floor's pretty worn out." Sabo pointed out. Charlotte nodded. "Yeah, you can

say that again." "You jerks! You've done it no-" Luffy was interrupted by Dadan's attack. "Let's go to bed." Ace said. Charlotte and Sabo looked at Ace and nodded.

 **The Next Morning**

Dadan, Mogra and Dogra were outside, having a meeting. "At this rate, those four will take over the Dadan family!" Dadan said. "Now Boss, they pretty much took

over ALREADY." Mogra pointed out. Dadan slammed her fist into the ground. "SHUT IT! I just can't look after them anymore! I don't mind Charlotte cause she helps

out, but those other three are driving me crazy! Who cares about our promise to Garp?" She said out loud. She heard a man's voice behind her. She thought it was

Garp, so she got on her knees. "Please forgive me! I wasn't thinking clearly!" She said. "Excuse me, but we heard that Luffy and Charlotte were staying here..." A

lady said. Dadan looked up to see who they were. It was the mayor and Makino the bar tender. Luffy and Charlotte looked out the door. "MAKINO!" They said running

over to her and hugging her. "Luffy! Charlotte!" She said. "You two look like your doing well! It's been 6 months, so we decided to see how you were doing." The

mayor looked at Dadan. "Still, it's hard to believe that your living with mountain bandits." Dadan folded her arms. "Is that a problem?" He went over to her. "Course it

is! Don't talk to me like that, you damn bandit!" Whilst those two were arguing, Makino brought over some clothes for Charlotte, Luffy and the other two. "I

remember you called me the other day ad told me you changed your style in clothes, so I got you these. A purple coat with a white tank top, purple leggings with

purple boots." She gave them to Charlotte and Charlotte's face light up. She changed in a nearby bush. "I love it! Thanks Makino!" She smiled and gave her some

purple punk gloves to go with her outfit. "Charlotte, maybe you could adjust the size for the other two boys." Charlotte nodded a little. "You two, come over here."

Makino said and smiled. Sabo blushed a little and walked over to them. "Hey!" Ace said. "You as well." Ace tutted and walked over to them. "I'll do Sabo and you can

do Ace, Charlotte." Makino said. Charlotte's cheeks went pure red. "W-What? Why me?" Makino looked at her. "Your just adjusting the size, nothing else." Charlotte

rolled her eyes. Ace took off his top and was blushing. Charlotte didn't look at Ace and just adjusted his top. Luffy and Sabo were laughing quietly. "I think he likes

her." Sabo said. "Ace, your blushing!" Luffy said, teasing Ace. "S-Shut up you two!" He yelled. "C-Can you not move, please?" Charlotte asked. He did as she asked.

"I'll get you two for this later." Sabo and Luffy were laughing their heads off. "Wonder if they kiss one day, or when their older, they'll get married or some-" Luffy got

hit in the face with Charlotte's hammer. She didn't turn around, she used her hair which could stretch out. Ace looked down at her and her face was red like a tomato.

He secretly gave her a little smile. After that, Makino prepared their meals and Charlotte helped her. "We hope you all like it!" They said. Luffy took a bite of a shrimp.

"Delicious!" He said. Everyone dug in. "It's going to be hard to get food like this on our voyage. When I go out to sea, the first thing I'm going do is add the

greatest cook in the world to my crew!" Sabo said. "I'm gonna be a pirate first, so that'll be impossible!" Ace said. "No way! Me and Charlotte are gonna become

pirates before either of you-" The Dadan family spat out their drinks. Ace and Luffy looked confused until they turned around and saw their grandfather. "You two are

still on about that?" He said in an angry voice. "I'm telling you, your becoming marines! Why is that so hard to understand?!" Garp yelled, hitting them both on their

heads. "Dadan." "Yes, Garp- san?-" He hit her head too. "Why'd I get hit too?" She asked. "Because I'm not happy with the way your raising these kids" He said. "So

this old geezer is Ace and Luffy's grandfather?" Sabo asked. Garp glared at Sabo evilly. "Kid, you said something about going out to see too?" He asked. Luffy stood

in front of Sabo. "It's not 'Kid'. His name's Sabo! We all shared cups of sake and become brothers and me ad Charlotte become brother and sister! And we all

promised we'd become pirates!" Luffy yelled. "I wish he'd learn to keep his mouth shut." Ace said to Charlotte. "You and me both." Garp was breaking his knuckles.

"So in other words, there are now THREE idiots that need to be taught a lesson?" He said. For some reason, he wouldn't hit Charlotte for ANYTHING. The three boys

screamed and ran out the house. "Come back here!" Garp said, chasing after them. The mayor and Makino left. Makino giggled. "I'm happy for you Luffy. Now you've

got two older brothers and an older sister." She said to herself. Meanwhile, the boys were being attacked by Garp. Trees were falling from his punches. After he

finished beating them up, he left. "That's all for today. Tomorrow, I'm going to give you an even harder workout, so don't die now!" He said. The three boys felt like

they were about to just pass out right there. After the three of them got back, Charlotte was yelling at the top of her lungs. "NO MAKINO! WHY'D YOU BRING HER

HERE! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK AFTER HER!" Charlotte yelled. "Please Charlotte, calm down! She's your-" "Woah, what the hell is going on?" Ace asked. Charlotte

glared at the three of them. "I have to look after... THAT!" She pointed to a girl. "Who's that?" Luffy asked. "That" She looked at Luffy. "Is my little sister." She said.

"WHAT?! You've got a sister?" They said. She nodded in disappointment. "Hello! I'm Amelia!" She said. "Hi!" Luffy waved and ran over to her. "How old are you?" She

held up six fingers. "I'm six years old, how old are you?" He held up seven fingers. "Seven" They smiled t each other. It felt like within those few seconds they just

met, they were friends for years. "Well, I'm calling it a night. Bye" Charlotte said and left. "Wait sis-" "No, piss off! Leave me alone!" She said shutting the door

behind her. "Your so horrible to me!" Amelia said and she went to sleep in another room.

 **Later That Night**

The adults were asleep from drinking too much. The four kids were in the bedroom looking through the small gap in the door. "At this rate, Gramps is gonna kill us

tomorrow." Ace said. "And even if we survive that long enough to go to sea, we'll be beaten until we give up being pirates!" Sabo said. "I don't wanna die!" Luffy said.

"Then there's only one solution. It's time to make a choice, brothers!" Charlotte coughed. "And Charlotte too." Ace said and she grinned.

 **The Next Morning**

Dadan wakes up and sees a note on the wall. It said 'Were moving out, ASLC' She stared at it and didn't react at first, but after the message sunk into her head, she

screamed. "What are we gonna do about this?" She said to Garp, who finally woke up. "What a nuisance." He said. "How can you be so relaxed? Their reputation has

reached all the way into the centre of the kingdom! If they aren't protected by us mountain bandits, someone could try and kill them at any time!" But Garp had

already left through the door. "My holiday is over. Be sure to train them to become great marines by the time I come back!" "What?! Your pushing the responsibility

on me AGAIN?!" She yelled. He turned around. "Huh?" "Good bye!" She said. Garp continued walking away. After he was gone... "Why does he expect mountain

bandits to raise marines?!" "Now now boss, Despite all your complaining about them, your really worried about those kids, huh?" Mogra said and Dadan kicked him in

the head. She went back inside. Now that I think about it, this makes things easier. They left on their own. What a relief!" She said. Amelia woke up and asked where

her sister was. "U-Umm... She went out, and won't be back for a while." Mogra explained. Amelia nodded and went back into the room.

 **With The Four Kids**

"We've successfully escaped!" Luffy said. "Dadan and her gang didn't chase us." Sabo said. "Good thing my sister didn't hear. If she followed us out here, I think I

would have gone crazy." Charlotte said. Sabo and Luffy laughed. Ace didn't say anything. He was remembering what he overheard Dadan say. " _This is what they_

 _mean by a devil's child has a devil's luck. He IS the child of a devil!"_ "They're probably relieved they got rid of us." Ace said. A water drop landed on Charlotte's

nose. The kids look up to the sky and ran to a nearby cave. "This is kind of exciting!" Luffy said. Meanwhile, the mountain bandits were searching for the kids in the

pouring rain. The four kids were sleeping against each other. Charlotte was laying her head on Ace's chest and neither of them realized. After the rain stopped, Sabo

woke up and went outside. He turned and saw Charlotte and Ace. "Hehe, you two really should be a couple." Sabo said. Ace and Charlotte woke up and saw each

other. They both blushed and backed away from one another. "Anyway, take a look at this." Sabo said, taking out a piece of paper and laying it on the floor. "What's

that?" Luffy asked. "It's the blueprints for a base. We can't sleep outside for ever, so were gonna make a secret base out here." Sabo explained. "Secret base? That's

so cool!" Luffy said joyfully. "But where are we going to get the materials for it?" Ace asked. Sabo looked to his right. "We've got everything we need down there."

All four of them went to the junk hill and gathered everything they needed and started getting to work. It took them a few days to finish building the base. When they

were done, they put a flag up with their letters. A red 'A', a blue 'S', a yellow 'L' and a purple 'C'. They got down from the tree and admired their work. "Awesome! It

looks just like it did in the blueprint!" Luffy said. "It's quite well, I must say." Sabo said. Charlotte looked at Ace, seeing him look at the base in a weird way. "What's

up, Ace?" She asked. "If it's suppose to be a secret base..." He looked over to them. "Then we've gotta set some traps." Ace suggested. Charlotte and Sabo nodded.

"I get it! Good idea." Sabo praised. When they set up the traps, Luffy and Charlotte went to the top of the base and could see the Gray Terminal, Windmill Village and

The East Blue. "That isn't such a big deal, is it?" Sabo asked. "Y'all should see for yourselves, this is actually pretty amazing." Charlotte said. The two of them were

curious, so they climbed to the top and looked at the magnificent view. "This really IS something else..." Ace said. Charlotte couldn't keep her excitement in no more,

so she stared flying around the whole forest. "Look at her go! COOL!" Luffy said. She used her powers and allowed the boys to fly as well. They zoomed around every

where and when they landed, they started to laugh it off. "Your one cool girl, Charlotte. I would never have imagined I would end up being friends with a girl. But

you know what? You're all right." Ace said. "Well, I thank you for your comment, Ace." She said smiling. They were playing pirates and imagined that they were really

sailing the seas. Ace was at the top of the ship, Sabo and Charlotte at the bottom and Luffy hanging on the porch. "Luffy! We've got a tailwind! Raise the sails!" Ace

yelled. "Roger that!" Luffy said. "Sail forth! Let's find some treasure!" Sabo commanded. Ace looked through his telescope and saw an enemy ship. "Enemy spotted to

starboard! It's Bluejam's ship! Prepare for combat!" A cannon went off. "They're shooting at us, right off the bat! Take evasive action!" Ace yelled. "Luffy! Turn hard to

port!" Sabo commanded. "Sure, you got it!" Luffy said. "No, that's not quite right. In times like these, you suppose to say 'Steady!'" Luffy nodded. Sabo said it again.

"Luffy! Turn hard to port!" "Hard turn to port! Steady!" They turned and the cannon missed their ship. Ace pulled out a sword. "Time to engage them! Board their

ship!" Ace grabbed a rope and swung down to the bottom. "It's payback time, Sabo!" Ace said. "Don't you cry now, Luffy!" "Right!" Charlotte pulled out her hammer.

"Time to kick some asses, y'all!" She said. Bluejam's crew got onto the ASLC ship and started fighting with the four kids. The four of them fought against Bluejam and

his crew and won. "We took em down!" Ace said, raising his sword. "ALL RIGHT!" Luffy yelled. They were finished and got back to the real world. The four of them

relaxed on the floor. "This is great!" Ace said. "Yeah, it's the best!" Sabo said. Luffy and Charlotte chuckled. "I've never had this much fun in my life! I never wanna go

back home" Charlotte said. Dogra and Magra found out where the kids were. They ran back and told Dadan. "We found them!" "Really?!" She said. "They're in the

jungle, they built a fortress in a large tree! We can take you there now." Amelia heard them and ran outside. "Really? I'll come with... Nevermind" Amelia

remembered how mad Charlotte was when she said she was gonna be staying wiith her here. "What a relief, right boss? You were really worried about them" A bandit

said. "W-What? They're still alive? Those kids are irritatingly tough... Don't just stand there! Go get something for dinner!"

 **That Night**

Dadan quietly left the house and went to see the four kids. She saw they were sound asleep. Luffy mumbled Ace, Sabo and Charlotte's name, telling them to wait for

him. "At least their sleeping faces are no different from normal kids'..." Luffy turned and his blanket fell of him. "Hey, you'll catch a cold like that..." She went in, only

to set off a trap that sent her flying out. "The trap just got sprung!" Sabo said, getting up. Charlotte and Ace woke up and looked outside. "Is someone trying to

invade us already?" Ace asked. But the three of them couldn't see anything. "Maybe it was just a malfunction? I mean, we did set it up in a hurry." Sabo said. "Yeah,

not very surprising, I guess." Charlotte said. Luffy was still asleep. Ace and Sabo were about to go back to sleep, but Charlotte stopped them. "I need to tell you two

something." She said. "Can't it wait till morning?" Ace said. She shock her head. "What's so important that we need to-" "Do you guys wanna know why I slammed

that tree when Sabo said he wasn't happy as a noble and where I was for 2 weeks or not?" She interrupted. The boys looked at each other, nodded and went outside.

"Okay, what's the deal?" Ace said. Charlotte looked down at the floor and clenched her fist. "I'm not a normal girl..." She said. "Yeah, I think we know that from your

powers already." Ace said. "No, I mean that I don't just have powers I..." She took her coat off and turned around. "Do either of you know what this mark on my back

is?" She said moving her ponytail out the way. Sabo widened his eyes in shock. "T-That's the mark of the royal Rosette family." He said. "What?" Ace said. "Yeah.

There are these royal family members that are called 'The Royal Time Family'. That's their mark. A Diamond Heart with wings." Charlotte turned around and the two

boys stared at her. "Yes, that's right. I'm a Time Princess, the first one in fact. My sister is the second Time Princess." She explained. "So, what about your

disappearance?" Ace asked. "I was taken to prison and they said I had to stay there for 2 years, but I escaped in two weeks with two people I made friends with.

"The boys jaws dropped. "WHA-" She covered their mouths. "Hush! I don't want Luffy to hear!" Ace removed her hand. "Why?" "Because I ran away from home and

I'm being chased by the cops as well." "So, will you tell us everything?" Sabo said. "I'll tell you about prison. but I'l have to tell you the other story tomorrow. My life

story is a pretty long one." They nodded. "Were listening." They said. "Okay, this is what happened."

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading. Charlotte finally reveals her secret. What will happen next? Find out next time!

Sorry for not posting sooner, internet problems. But now I'm back and hopefully won't happen again.

Later!


	8. Chapter 8 Charlotte's Story

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last time, Charlotte revealed her secret that she's a Princess and she's about to tell us where she was for 2 weeks.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Flashback To When She Got Taken Away**

The police were taking her to court to see what the judge would have to say about her. "Let me go! I haven't done anything wrong! What'd you want from me?" She

kept saying, but it was no use. The police threw her in the court room. She felt very scared and wanted to escape, but there was guards blocking every exit. "So, Ms.

Rose, I heard you have been committing some serious crimes with those other three kids as well. And not only that, you are also the first daughter of the King and

Queen of the Royal Rosette family." He said. The people on the room gasped and muttered things about Charlotte. "Why would she commit these crimes?" "Some

Princess she is." "She should be hanged for her crimes." The people whispered to each other. The judge slammed the small hammer. "QUIET!" Everyone stopped

talking. Now that you have been captured, I sentence you to prison for 2 YEARS!" He yelled, slamming the hammer again. Charlotte gasped. "WHAT?! But I'm only 9

years old! Is that even legal?" She said. To the judge, it seemed to be. The police took her away to jail. They threw her in her prison room. "Have fun spending 2

years of your life in this place with the other crooks." A police guard said as he walked off. Charlotte sat in the corner of the room, with her head in between her

knees. * _What am I gonna_ _do now? I can't sty here for 2 whole years. I gotta get out now! But I'm still a bit weak against the people here, so maybe I should try_

 _training_ _before I make my_ _escape._ * Charlotte went to bed.

 **The Next Morning**

Charlotte and the other prisoners went to eat in the prison cafeteria. She sat at a table on her own. Another girl that got sent to prison walked towards Charlotte.

"You must be the Princess?" She said. Charlotte nodded. The girl looked had a tough appearance. "Well, how's about you and I be friends? All though, to be MY friend,

you'd have to prove yourself worthy. Like, do everything I say, follow me everywhere I go and do the things I wanna do." She said. Charlotte didn't like her. "Umm,

no thanks. That doesn't really sound very appealing." Charlotte said. "Well, my friends don't seem to think so. They LOVE me" She gloated. Charlotte just rolled her

eyes at the girl and left. The girl grabbed her collar and punched Charlotte. "Nobody, and I mean NOBODY, rejects me! Do you know who I am? I'm the worst criminal

this world has ever seen. You should be afraid of me." She threatened. Charlotte took her hammer out and was ready for battle, but the girl's friends took it away

from her and grabbed Charlotte's arms and legs so she couldn't run away. The girl cracked her knuckles. "Now, your gonna learn a lesson of who your dealing wi-"

"OI, YOU!" A girl yelled. The bullies and Charlotte faced the girl. "Oh, hi there Neb." The girl said. "Don't 'hey Neb' me! How dare you treat this girl like she's filth."

She yelled. "So? I can do what I want, you ain't the boss of me. Your such a creepy girl." The girl ran up to her and used her karate moves on her and knocked her

out. The girls who were holding Charlotte let her go and ran away. "Thanks for helping me." Charlotte said. Nebula gave Charlotte her hammer back. "No problem.

What's your name?" The girl asked. "My real name is Charlene Rosette, but I prefer Charlotte Rose." "Cool. I'm Nebula Emerald." Charlotte and Nebula shook hands.

The police guards made all the criminals go outside to exercise. "Hey, Nebula. Do you wanna be friends?" Charlotte asked. "Sure. Just as long as your not a nasty girl

like the one I beat up, kay?" Charlotte giggled. "Nah, I ain't like that." Nebula and Charlotte laughed. "How old are you, Neb? If your okay with me calling you that?"

Nebula giggled. "Yeah, it's fine, you can call me Neb. And I'm 10 years old." "10? I'm only a year younger than you." They both laughed. "Hey, I got a favour to ask

you, Nebula." "What's up?" Charlotte explained she wanted to get stronger to escape prison. "Well, you got a problem there, Princess. This place has high security, so

you probably won't get far. Believe me I've tried and failed many, many times." Nebula said. Charlotte showed Nebula all her powers in secret so the guards wouldn't

see. "Well, there's one thing these cops don't know. I got magic powers and I can get outta here without them seeing. But if I tried right now, I guarantee that when

they get me again, I'm gonna die. So, will you help me get stronger? And then after that, we will escape together?" Charlotte said. Nebula accepted. For a whole

week, Charlotte and Nebula trained hard to get stronger and stronger.

 **2 Weeks Later (12 Hours Before They Escaped)**

Charlotte and Nebula were stronger than when they first meet and first arrived at jail. "Thank you for helping me Nebula. I'm very grateful to you." Charlotte said.

"S'okay." They sat on a nearby bench. "So, tell me Charlotte. What's it like being a Princess? Is it really cool?" Nebula asked. Charlotte looked sad and stared down at

the floor. "Well, maybe other Princesses like it, but not me." Nebula put an arm around Charlotte. "What's the matter?" She asked. Charlotte lifted her head up. "In

my opinion, being the most power full royal family is kinda crappy. I mean, I'm not even happy." Charlotte looked at Nebula. "It's like this. When I was 2, I was

playing outside on my own with guards keeping an eye on me and I overheard one of the princesses say that my father didn't want a daughter, he wanted a son

instead. But he got over it and me, my mum and I were happy. That was, until my mother said she was pregnant again. My dad was a little happy cause there was a

50-50 chance that it could be a boy. But when I was 3 and the baby was born, it was another girl." Nebula was stunned. "My dad was really angry that he was the

father of two daughters. One day, when me and my sister were alone with him, he started hitting me really hard. I had so many bruises around me. He had a sword

with him and he went to stab my sister, but I protected her. Unfortunately, my mother walked into the scenery and saw he was about to hurt me, so she stood in front

of us and she got stabbed in stead, right through her chest." Nebula's eyes widen with shock. " One of the royals heard her scream and called the ambulance. But

they didn't know it was my father that did it. At that moment, I decided to run away from home with my sister and never return." Charlotte put her head in her

hands. Nebula hugged her tightly. "I know how you feel." She said. "How?" "Well, when I was a kid, I lost my baby sister, Selene. She was taken away by the agents

at the facility. My parents tried so hard to find her, but they just couldn't find her. And when I was 7, my mother..." Nebula put her hands in her face. She died of

cancer. I was so depressed, I went on an anger rampage and it landed me here." She said. Charlotte could hear sobbing coming from Nebula. "I-I couldn't l-live with

out my m-mother. I miss her so m-much!" Nebula laid her head on Charlotte's chest. Charlotte wrapped her arms around Nebula. "It's okay, Nebula. Let it out."

Nebula cried hard on Charlotte's chest. "It's b-bad enough she's gone, but now I'm here, p-people are calling me 'c-creepy' and I h-hate them f-for it." Charlotte

made Nebula look at her. "Listen. Were gonna get out of this place and live our lives, understand?" Nebula nodded. Charlotte smiled and so did Nebula. "There's

another thing I gotta do before-" "AAAGGGGGHHHHHH!" They heard a girl scream for help. They ran towards the scream and saw the bullies again, picking on

someone. "You freak! DIE ALREADY!" The bully said, kicking the girls stomach. Charlotte used her hair powers and hoisted the bully up in the air. "Ok, listen here.

You've picked on me and I'm fine with that cause no one else is getting hurt but me. But picking on another girl? Now you've gone to far! Either you stop picking on

people you think are weak, or I drop you and you go SPLAT!" Charlotte threatened. "O-Ok! I'll stop. P-Please put me down!" Shed begged. Charlotte put her down

and she ran away with her friends. Charlotte put out her hand. "You okay?" Charlotte helped her up. "Yeah, thanks for your help. I'm Niwa. Niwa Amaterasu."

Charlotte and Nebula. Nice to meet you." The three shook hands. "So what happened?" Charlotte asked. "Well you see, I can turn into a wolf. And unfortunately, I

couldn't control my powers and ended up attacking everyone." Niwa said. "Your a wolf too? So am I!" Charlotte said. "Hey, we were planning on escaping tonight,

wanna come with us?" Niwa nodded. "Great! There's just one thing I need to do before leaving. And that's to dye my hair and change my eye colour to purple!"

Charlotte said. ( _Me:And that's why she has different colour hair and eyes_.)

 **Mission: Escape Prison Begins Now!**

The three friends were scattered around different parts of the prison building. They each had a walkie-talkie. "Okay you guys. Ready? There is no turning back now."

Charlotte said into the walkie-talkie. "Ready!" They said. "Okay. I'll meet you guys outside." Charlotte hung up. "OI COPS! I got the keys to all the prison doors and I

am gonna unlock them all! If you want em back, come and get me!" She said, running away. "GET HER!" All the guards ran after her. * _That's right. Keep following_

 _me. Right into my trap._ * Meanwhile, the two others were inside, rolling up pieces of paper and stuck them in the straws and shot them at the cameras so the guards

in the room didn't see them or Charlotte. Then, they both went outside to cut the fence just enough to get out. "Now we wait for Charlotte. Just hope she hasn't got

herself caught." Nebula said. Charlotte was taking the guards to her prison room. She had no where else to run, she was trapped. She turned around. "Got you now,

little Princess. Come here!" A guard went to grab her, but instead ended up going THROUGH her! It was just a copy of herself that she made. ( _Me: She has the power_

 _to make as many of her and other people as she wants_ ) The fake Charlotte disappeared and the guards turned to see the real Charlotte standing there locking the

door. "Thanks for the room and all, but I'm getting bored with it. Y'all can stay in there till your other friends come let you out. Charlene Rosette is out!" She said

winking at them an running away. "Someone stop her!" But the guards in the office couldn't see where the others were cause the cameras were blocked. They

sounded the alarm. Charlotte ran outside to the girls. "Guys! Quick, let's get outta here before were found!" The three girls crawled through the fence to their

freedom. "FREEDOM AT LAST!" They yelled.

 **In The Woods Before Charlotte Found The Guys**

The three of them spent the night in the tree with some bushes in front so when the police were looking for them, wouldn't find them there. Charlotte and her friends

woke up from Sabo screaming 'Leave me alone! I'm not hiding anything!' "Geez, can't a couple girls get some peace n quiet round here?" Nebula complained.

Charlotte and Niwa giggled. "Sounds like that's my cue to leave. I wish that we could spend more time together, I loved hanging out with you two and hope to see

you guys again real soon!" Charlotte said smiling and walking away. The other two waved goodbye. "Bye Charlotte! Take care of yourself!" Niwa said. "Don't land back

in jail!" Charlotte climbed up into the trees and swung on the vines across to the boys.

 **End Of Flashback**

"And that's all that happened. I won't tell Luffy though cause I'm not only being chased by the cops, but also from my dad's guards." The two boys were shocked. "I

am very surprised that your not only a Princess, but also a very wanted criminal." Sabo said. "So you won't tell Luffy... why?" Ace asked. "Cause he might spill the

beans. You know what he's like, I can't risk that. So I need to you two to promise me you won't say ANYTHING to him of what you just heard." She begged. They

nodded. "Just to be safe..." She took both her pinkies out. "Pinkie promise? I am very strict with promises, especially if hey get broken." She said. They took their

pinkies out and said, "We promise we won't tell." Charlotte smiled and sighed a relief. "Thank you. We better get some sleep now." She said. They nodded and went

to sleep.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Nebula Emerald belongs to GothNebula.

Niwa Amaterasu is my best friends in real life who I asked if she wanted to be in my story.

What will happen next chapter? Stay tuned to find out :)

Later!


	9. Chapter 9 Meet Naguri

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last time, Charlotte told us where she was and some stuff that's happened throughout her life. What will happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

The four kids were outside in the snow, hunting for their food. Ace, Sabo and Charlotte were chasing after a boar. "We won't let you escape!" Sabo yelled. "All right!

We've got him surrounded!" Ace said. "Luffy! He's almost there!" Sabo said. "Here he comes... Here I go!" Luffy said as he jumped from the cliff and rolled down the

hill. The boar turned around to run away, but Charlotte, Ace and Sabo surrounded him. "You're not getting away!" Luffy yelled. He bounced on the floor and on the

boar's stomach. It stood up to fight back, but it fell to the ground in defeat. "I-I did it... I got him!" Luffy yelled in joy. Sabo Ace and Charlotte smiled. Charlotte

clapped for Luffy. "Nicely done Luff!" She said. "You did great, Luffy!" Sabo praised. "That's our second catch today. Now we'll get to eat plenty of danpa soup!" Ace

said. Luffy was running and jumping around the boar in joy. "I did it! Alright! It's my first ever catch! YAY!" He said. Sabo looked up. "Hey guys, Look up there!" He

said. Charlotte and Ace looked up. They saw the Tiger Lord. "Luffy! Look behind you!" Sabo said. "Huh? behind me?" Luffy turned around and saw the tiger. "A-A

tiger!" Luffy said. "He must have followed the scent of our prey!" Ace said. "Luffy quick! Get outta there!" Charlotte said. "He's after the danpa!" Sabo said. The tiger

jumped from the cliff and was standing in front of Luffy. "I killed this one myself! T-There's no way I'd l-let you have it!" Luffy yelled. "He's too strong for you! Run

away, quick!" Sabo yelled. "N-No! Get lost, you idiot!" Luffy said. If you don't leave I'll beat you up-" The tiger whacked Luffy to the right. "That moron!" Ace said.

"Luffy!" Charlotte said worried. "Why you..." -Gum Gum- He stretched out his arm and the tiger put his paw on it, making Luffy come forward and rocking him side to

side. Luffy landed on it's head and the tiger threw him back over to the right. "Damn you..." -Gum Gum- "Oh, no you don't Luffy!" Charlotte stretched out her hair on

Luffy's hand to stop him from attacking again. "Quick, lets grab him!" She said. The three of them. "No! No! No!" They said and carried Luffy. "Let's run away whilst

he's distracted by the prey!" Ace said. "Right!" Charlotte and Sabo said.

 **The Sun went Down And It Was Night**

The kids were walking across the bridge to get back to their base. "It's a shame that you lost your first ever catch like that." Sabo said. "Give it up already. What else

can we do when were up against the Tiger Lord?" Ace said. "But I caught that one! Why'd he have to take what wasn't his?!" Luffy yelled and jumped. "You damn

retard! Don't jump on the bridge!" Charlotte said. "Yeah! Or else we'll fall off it!" Sabo said. Luffy enjoyed it and started jumping again. "OI, DON'T!" The three kids

said. "Cut it out!" Ace said. Luffy fell through the wood. Charlotte, Ace and Sabo rushed over to Luffy. They dropped their first catch. Ace and Sabo jumped off the

bridge to catch Luffy and Charlotte stretched her hair out to garb onto Sabo's legs. "OW! OW! OW!" Charlotte said in pain. "C-Charlotte! Hurry and pull us back up!"

Ace ordered. "I-I'M TRYING! THIS HURTS YOU KNOW?!" She yelled in pain and anger. She pulled them up and Luffy chuckled. "Sorry." Charlotte hit Luffy's head.

"OW!" "Damn right your sorry! You nearly pulled out my scalp!" She yelled.

 **When They Got Back Home**

"Were finally back... thank god!" Charlotte said. "Yeah. We've had really bad luck today. Lets just go to bed." Sabo said. "Were unlucky, huh? I sure am hungry..."

Luffy whined. "And whose fault is that?!" Ace and Charlotte asked sarcastically. and hit Luffy on the head. "OW!" The four kids went to bed. "Still, the first prey he'd

ever caught was stolen, it's no wonder he is mad." Sabo said. Luffy fell asleep whilst sitting up. "Trying to fight the Tiger Lord is far too reckless." Ace said. "Your one

to talk..." Charlotte said. "Oh, shut up." The three kids stretched and yawned. Luffy's nose bubble popped and he stretched and yawned. They laid down, thinking of

today. Luffy giggled and pulled the covers over his face. "Brothers and a sister sure are a nice thing to have." He said, quietly to himself. "If Ace and Sabo were part

of my crew with me and Charlotte..." Luffy daydreamed about Ace, Sabo and Charlotte being in his crew. "Captain, there's no need for you to get involved here." Ace

said. "Let us handle it." Sabo said. "Yeah! We'll protect you, captain!" Charlotte said. "No. As the captain, I'll go too!" Luffy said. Luffy snapped out of his daydream

when Ace asked what he was laughing about. "Yeah. Laughing won't fill your stomach, you know?" Sabo added. "I've decided! Ace, Sabo! You should join me and

Charlotte! You will join, right?" Luffy asked. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" Sabo asked. "I thought we agreed to decide that when were older." Ace said.

"Still, I think, it'd be much more fun if the four of us were together. You'll need my help, right?" Luffy said. "I'm sorry, _YOUR_ help?" Charlotte asked. "I'd understand if

you said _you_ needed _our_ help, but..." "Yeah." Ace and Sabo said. "Wrong!" Luffy sat up. "I'll be saving you guys." "If you three decided to join my crew, I'd let you

join any time." "NO! It'll be my crew!" Luffy and Sabo said. "Thanks, but no." Charlotte said. "Then this conversation is over." Ace said. "So, you won't join my crew

no matter what?" Luffy asked. "I won't" Ace said. "What about you, Sabo?" "I will not be any one's underling. Give it up." Sabo said. "Will y'all just end the

conversation and go to bed?" Charlotte said annoyed. Ace and Sabo went to sleep. "The hell? I thought it be fun, too... I know! How about this? Whoever defeats

that huge tiger gets to be captain?" Luffy suggested. "Huge tiger? Are you serious?" "The chances of you becoming captain are practically zero, you know?" "Yeah, I

think you'd even end up dead Luff." Ace, Sabo and Charlotte said. "Not true! None of us can beat that thing now, right?" Charlotte, Ace and Sabo got up.

"Interesting!" They said. Luffy chuckled. "Alright! That settles it!" Luffy said. "It's a deal!" They said.

 **The Next Morning**

The four of them caught some fish and tried to lure out the tiger. "Everyone ready?" Ace asked. "Yeah!" Sabo and Charlotte said. "We worked hard catching these

fish... What a waste." Luffy whined. "It is the only way to lure him out, so quit complaining." Charlotte said. They heard a loud noise. "Here he comes!" Sabo said.

"Greedy jerk! We won't let you take them today!" Luffy said, determinately. The footsteps got closer and closer until it finally got to them. "He's here!" Ace said. A

bear came out from the woods. "Huh? That's just some bear." Sabo said in disappointment. "Boring! Go away!" Luffy said, shooing it away with his hand. "No. He is

as strong as the Tiger Lord. If we can't beat him, we won't stand a chance against the Tiger Lord." Ace said. "So what? He's gonna be practice for us then?" Charlotte

asked. "Exactly." Ace said. "I'll go first!" Ace ran to the bear. "Oi! Quit doing that!" Charlotte said. The other three chased after Ace. Ace jumped in the air and hit the

bear on his head. He then started to attack him. Ace gave the bear a huge lump on it's head. The bears eyes shined and he roared in anger. "RUN!" Charlotte said.

The four of them ran as fast as they could. "It's no use! He won't calm down!" Sabo said. "Damn it Ace! You just had to go and attack it head on, didn't you?!"

Charlotte said. "Shut up!" Ace yelled. "Were done for!" Luffy said in fear. Just then, a hammer flew out of no where and hit the bear's chest. "W-What the hell was

that?" Charlotte asked. "Wasn't that your hammer?" Ace asked. Charlotte shook her head. An old man suddenly jumped from behind and stood in front of them. "W-

Who's that?" Luffy asked. The bear ran towards the old man. The man kept walking towards the bear. "He is in trouble!" Luffy said. "That's Naguri from the Gray

Terminal. Run away! He'll send you flying!" But he didn't listen. The bear got closer and closer. "What're you doing?" Sabo yelled. The bear was about to attack...

"NOSHI!" Naguri said. opening one eye. Snow surrounded the bear. "W-What's happening?" Charlotte asked. The bear had one paw up because he was going to

attack, but it just stayed in the air. Naguri stopped the bear's attack with a 'stop' hand. "This isn't your den, is it?" He asked the bear. "Go back to the forest, noshi!"

He ordered. The bear stood on it's back two legs. It turned around and went back to the forest. Luffy and Charlotte knew what he did. "Amazing!" They said. Luffy

remembered that Shanks did the same thing when he was protecting Luffy from the sea monster. "It's just like back then!" He said.

 **In The Forest At Night**

The four kids and Naguri were roasting the fishes they caught on the fire. "Naguri, you were a pirate?! Not only that, but a captain too?!" Sabo said. "I was indeed."

He said. "I knew it! Only a captain could pull something like that off!" Luffy said. "Something like what?" Naguri asked. "Chasing that huge bear off just by glaring at

him... Your just like Shanks!" Luffy said. "Your incredible, old guy!" "Hehe, you don't say..." Naguri rubbed the back of his head. "I can't believe that Naguri use to be

a pirate..." Sabo whispered. "What'd you mean?" Charlotte asked. "I mean, he goes round collecting junk and spends whole days hammering at it. Trying to create a

nonsensical device. He was quite a pitiful old timer." Sabo explained to Charlotte and Ace. "Your such a kid, Sabo! That's what a true pirate is like!" Luffy said. "Your

just a kid too, ya know?! What'd you know about pirates?!" Sabo said, angrily. "I do know! Shanks never picks meaningless battles!" Luffy said. "Shanks again?" Sabo

said. "I don't wanna be rude Luffy, but if you mention Shanks one more time, imma beat the crap out of you." Charlotte threatened. "Hey, this one is done. Charlotte,

turn you hammer into something sharp so I can cut this." She took her hammer out and switched it from hammer to a sword. Ace cut the fish into 3 big pieces for

Luffy, Sabo and Charlotte. "Hey! Charlotte got a bigger piece!" Luffy said. "Maybe cause you were to busy spacing out." Sabo said. "Here Naguri, have mine. I'm not

hungry right now. Call it a reward for saving us today." She said, giving him the piece of fish. "Oh, thanks a lot." He said. "So, what's a pirate captain doing in a place

like this?" Ace asked. "You really want to know, noshi?" He asked. "If you don't want to tell us, you don't have to." Ace said. "No, it's fine, noshi Have you heard of

Gold Roger?" Naguri asked. Ace froze. "Roger?" "I know of him! The Pirate King, right?" Luffy said. "Did you know him?" Charlotte asked. "My crew challenged the

Pirate King to a fight..." "Seriously?!" Luffy said. "And lost. We all went our separate ways after that." Naguri said. "I kept drifting around as if I was rolling down a

slope and ended up like this. It's a simple story, but that's what happened, noshi." "But, you fought against the Pirate King?! That's amazing!" Luffy said. "Oh,no,no.

We were no match for him. He completely beat us into the ground." "Really? So the Pirate King was so strong, even you couldn't beat him..." Ace walked back to the

base. "Yeah, it wasn't just Roger, his crew mates were all that unbelievably strong too. I heard the only man that could tie Roger was a King named Matthew Rosette."

Charlotte froze. "Oh, he almost has a similar name to Charlotte. Her last name is Rose." Charlotte looked down at the floor and bit her lip. "Excuse me, I'm going to

go now." She said, walking away. "Ok then." Luffy said, not knowing her secret. "I know what I must do to become a pirate!" "You wanna be a pirate?" Naguri asked

Luffy. Luffy nodded. "Oh right! Old-timer, can you train me? I want to become strong! I've got to become Ace, Sabo and Charlotte's captain." Luffy said. "Hmm..

Alright, noshi." "Your okay with it?" Sabo asked. Luffy shook Naguri's hand. "Yay! I'll be counting on you from tomorrow on!" Luffy said. "Oh, Charlotte went back to

the base but, where'd Ace go?" Luffy wondered. "Well, about that..." "WHAT?! The Pirate King is Ace's DAD?!" "Yeah. But this is a secret okay? Never say a word

about this in front of Ace. If you do, he'll kill you." Sabo said. "Why?" Luffy asked. "I don't know the details... but any way, he hates Roger." "But he's his dad." "So

what if he's his dad?" Luffy remembered what Sabo said. " _Even with parents, I'm still alone!_ " "That's right. Your parents were..." "Not all kids get along with their

parents."

 **With Charlotte And Ace**

Charlotte quietly opened the curtain doors and saw Ace staring out the window. "I know your there, Charlotte." He said. She stepped inside. "Can I ask you

something, Ace?" "Go for it." He said, still looking out the window. "Why did you leave? Is it something that Narugi said?" He nodded. "It was about... 'him'" Ace said.

"Umm.. 'him'?" He nodded. "Im not really sure who your talking abo- Oh, nevermind." Charlotte knew who Ace meant. "Now can I ask you something Charlotte?" He

turned to face Charlotte. She nodded. "Well, two things actually. First, why did YOU leave?" She stared down at the floor. "He was talking about my dad." "D-Do you

hate your dad as well?" Ace asked. She nodded. "I hate him cause he's the reason why my mother is in hospital. And he didn't want me to be born. Before Amelia

was born, he got over the fact that I was born a girl and not a boy. But when she was born, he was under so much pressure of not having a boy, so he..." She put a

hand over her eyes. "He would start punching and kicking me, swearing at me, telling me he wished I wasn't born. So when my mum got set to hospital, me and

Amelia ran away. I sent Amelia to the hospital so the people there could look after her since I couldn't. And when Makino told me she was staying with us, I didn't

want her to." "Yeah, why did you tell her that?" "I told her to go back because I was afraid that our dad would find her and kill her." Charlotte removed her hand from

her face, with no tears. "W-What was you other question?" He stared at her for a while. "What if Gold Roger had a child?" She stared at him. "Umm... If he had a

child then." She smiled. "I would say he or she is lucky to be alive so he/she can live the life they wanted to live and be whatever they wanted." Ace widened his eyes

and turned around again. "I see..." Charlotte stood next to the door. "Oh Ace! So you and Charlotte went home before us?" Sabo said. "Oh Ace! So Roger was your

dad?" Sabo was sure he felt his heart fall to his stomach. * _D-Did he really just say that?!_ * Sabo grabbed Luffy's shirt. "Damn it, Luffy! I told you not to mention it to

him!" "Luffy." "Yeah?" "Who'd you hear that from?" Sabo stepped back. "Sabo told me!" Luffy said. "Oh, dear..." Charlotte said. "Hey Ace, what was Roger like?" "Stop

it!" Sabo and Luffy were arguing about the subject until Ace hit them both on the head. "I don't wanna hear that name EVER again!" He said. Huge lumps came from

their heads. "Why'd you hit us? Don't be stingy, just tell me!" Luffy said. "You didn't have to hit us out of the blue without an explanation." Sabo said. "Shut up!" He

hit them again, making another lump come out of their heads. "Why are you hitting just us? Why isn't Charlotte getting hit too?" Luffy whined. "Cause she's been

through enough pain as it is, so there's no reason to hit her. And she knows I hate that name, so she doesn't say it!" Ace yelled. Charlotte was a bit surprised from

Ace's words. She blushed a bit. "Well, you could at least tell us something about him, you meanie!" Luffy said. "He's right! Brothers don't keep secrets from each

other, right?" Sabo said. "Shut up! What do you mean brothers?" Ace yelled. Charlotte knew what was about to happen, so she went outside. She could hear them

yelling at each other and throwing stuff. "Roger! Roger! Roger! Ace's dad, the Pirate King!" Luffy chanted. "Shut up! Don't provoke him." Sabo said. "This is all cause

you couldn't keep your mouth shut!" Ace told Sabo. "What?! What'd you say?!" "What're you doing?!" Eventually, they stopped fighting. Charlotte walked back inside

and saw the room in a complete mess. "As of today, you two are no longer my brothers!" Ace said. "That's just what I was gonna say!" Luffy and Sabo said. The pile

of stuff they were on started to fall over. "-Sighs- Will you guys ever stop fighting?" Charlotte wondered.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! If you'd like, leave a review and add this to your favourite stories.

Later!


	10. Chapter 10 Defeating The Tiger Lord

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

The 3 brothers got into an argument and were no longer brothers that night. But now they are, so what will happen next?

Enjoy!

* * *

Charlotte, Ace and Sabo were screaming and running away from the Tiger Lord. "Why do you always do that?! Attack it head-on like an idiot?!" "Shut up! Your plan

wasn't any better!" Ace said. Sabo's plan was that he tied a rope with a spike ball and cut the rope which would send the ball flying to the tiger, but it failed. "Both

your plans were damn stupid!" Charlotte said "Look who's talking! Your ice powers were obviously useless!" Sabo reminded her. Her plan was to trap the tiger in a

cage made of ice, it worked but the tiger then broke it. When the three of them finally managed to lose the tiger, it was sundown. "Well that didn't go well at all..."

Sabo said. "Nope." Charlotte said. "Tomorrow, maybe we should try stuffing poisonous mushrooms in some bait." Sabo suggested. Charlotte nodded. "Wait... Despite

it's massive size, it's still just a cat." Sabo realized. "Oh yeah." "So... maybe we could use catnip?" "Catnip?" Sabo and Charlotte waited for Ace's answer, but he said

nothing. "Hey!" They said. Sabo and Charlotte looked at each other. Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "Wonder what Luffy's up to these days?" Sabo said. "Oh yeah,

it's been a week since we last saw him, hasn't it?" Sabo nodded. "We'd better check on him soon. I mean, it's Luffy. Maybe the training is too tough for him, and he's

crying 'I wanna go home!' Or, the training could have even KILLED him?!" Sabo said worried. "What?! Don't say that! Now I'm really starting to worry..." Charlotte

said. Ace didn't seem to care. Charlotte and Sabo stopped walking. Ace turned around. "What is it?" "Aren't you worried about Luffy at all?" Charlotte said. "Yeah, he's

our little brother!" Sabo reminded Ace. Ace turned back around and folded his arms. "Shut up! Whether he's crying or dead or whatever, it's none of my business-"

Charlotte threw her hammer at Ace. "OW! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" He yelled. "My problem is that your not caring about your little brother that could possibly be

DEAD!" "Your always so damn stubborn as well. You-" Suddenly, a huge tree came crashing down. Charlotte , Ace and Sabo ran to avoid getting squashed. "W-What

was that?" "Sorry about that!" A voice yelled. "Are you alright! Really, I'm sorry!" The voice and kid got closer. "Luffy!" "Ace! Sabo! Charlotte! Long time no see!

Have you been looking after yourselves?" He asked. Sabo and Charlotte laughed awkwardly. "More or less..." Sabo said. "Oh Charlotte! You changed clothes again.

Looks cool!" Luffy said. Her hair was lose and still had the two golden bracelets, she still had and wore the jacket and gloves makino gave her with a white winter

dress that came down to her thighs and purple trainers. "Oh, hehe. Yeah thanks." She said.

 **Gray Terminal**

Sabo saw a sign of a terribly bad drawn tiger. "What's that? A target?" "Hey Sabo!" Sabo faced Luffy. "I'll show you the results of my training! Here I go!" -Gum Gum

Pistol!- He stretched his arm forward and past the sign. "Huh?" Luffy hit Naguri by accident. Sabo laughed. "That's great! Just last week you couldn't make it move

straight at all." "See?!" "Sheesh..." Naugri said, getting himself up. "What kind of training did you put him through?" Ace asked. "Not much... Everyday, I gave him an

axe and had him cut down trees, noshi. I suppose it might have improved his physique." "Well, it seems your training has worked. Just last week he couldn't even

make his arm go forward." Charlotte said. Ace looked at Naguri. "You hate him too, right?" He asked. "Hate?" "Since you lost to him..." "Oh, you mean Roger? Well,

true. It was a painful experience but it just meant I wasn't strong enough. I'm actually grateful to him." Ace stared at Naguri. "Your grateful to him for beating you?!"

"That's right, noshi."

 _Naguri: Damn it all! We lose!_ _Just take my head. However..._

 _In exchange for my head, please spare my crew mates' lives!_

 _Crew: Captain!_

 _Naguri: I'm begging you!_

 _Roger smirks and walks away_

"He was such a big-hearted man, noshi. How could any one ever hate hi-" "Don't lie to me! There are countless people who bear a grudge against him!" "I wonder did

any of them ever meet Roger in battle?" Naguri told Ace and Charlotte. "In a pirates' world, defeat means you lose your life, but I'm still alive as you can see. Well, if

they truly did fight him, the only reason they can still blame or hate him at all, is because they survived. "I-I don't understand." Charlotte said. Sabo and Luffy came

over to them. "I'm gonna become much, much stronger and-" "Well what if Roger had a child?" Ace asked. -Silence- "Then he'd sure have it rough. Whether he tried

to live within the law or live his life as a pirate, he'd always have the Pirate King's name bound to him. I can't even imagine how cruel that would be. But if I were that

child, I wouldn't even consider being a pirate. The name of his father would ultimately destroy him, noshi." Charlotte gasped. "D-Destroy him?!" Ace said in anger.

"You don't know anything... Yet you think you can say something like that?! Fight me, old geezer!" Ace attacked Naguri, but he blocked Ace's attack with his hammer.

"Ace!" Sabo said. "Didn't I tell you, to a pirate defeat means losing your life!" "I won't lose!" Ace started fighting Naguri and missed him several times. Naguri swong

the bottom of his hammer on Ace's weapon and sent it flying. Naguri had the hammer at the side of Ace's head. "I win." "Damn it! Do whatever you want, I don't

care!" Ace said in defeat. "Alright, then come with me, noshi." Naguri took the four kids to the bottom of a cove near the ocean. "This way!" Luffy said. "So there is a

cove out here?" Sabo said. "Hey! Hurry over here! Hey! Hey! Hurry up!" "All right Luffy. Were coming." Charlotte said. "What're you so excited about, Luffy?" Luffy

giggled. "Watch and be impressed!" He said. They were amazed at what they saw. "That's, a ship?!" "Isn't it great? A real pirate ship!" Luffy said. "A pirate ship?!"

Sabo said. "That's a pirate ship? You must be joking" Charlotte said. "So, that's what your always working on Naguri?" "I wasn't able to make much progress on my

own, though. Do you think you four can help me built it, noshi?" I'd be happy to help Naguri!" Charlotte said. "Help you?" Ace said. "Didn't you say I could do

whatever I want with you?" Naguri reminded Ace. "H-Hey, wait a second! You said 'us four'... Does this mean I have to help too?" Sabo said. "You might as well, since

your here." "What kind of reason is that?!" Sabo yelled. "Were busy trying to defeat the great tiger!" "I'll train you to fight the tiger too, noshi!" "What?! Oh, well I

guess it's fine then." Sabo said. "Tell me one thing first. What are you gonna do with ship?" Ace asked. "Of course, I plan to set out to sea, in search of my crew I

parted ways with." "Y-Your setting out to sea?!" Sabo said. "What? Your saying that an old man can't sail the seas?" "N-No. That's not what I meant." "Age is irelevant

when pursuing your dreams, noshi. I will go out to sea, no matter what other say. I've made up my mind. Do you have a problem with that?" Luffy chuckled. "Nope.

Not at all." Charlotte said. "He's quite an impressive old guy." Ace walked away. "Ace, where you going?" Charlotte asked. "A promise is a promise. I'll help you with

the ship. And, tomorrow _I_ will win!" Ace went to get more supplies for the ship. "What's that suppose to mean?" Sabo said. "Dunno. But he is just wasting his energy.

He should know he can't beat Naguri." Charlotte said.

 _And so, the days of Naguri's pirate training began._

 _By working on the ship, they trained their bodies and by sparring with Naguri they developed their skills._

 _Ace, Sabo, Luffy and Charlotte spent the days growing stronger together._

 _And then, the seasons changed. A late spring finally arrived at the Gray Terminal._

Ace, Sabo and Luffy were training by fighting whilst Charlotte was training her powers and getting use to them. She went back to wearing her leggins and boots."I'll

win today!" "There's no way I'm gonna lose!" "I'm the one who's gonna win!" Luffy said, running towards Ace and Sabo. -Gum Gum Pistol!- His arm went towards

Ace, but turned and hit Naguri instead. "Ouch..." Sabo said." He's gonna feel that ALL day..." Charlotte said to herself. "Hey Luffy! You did it again!" Naguri yelled.

Luffy laughed. "Sorry!" "I swear, you guys, you don't care about anything but strength." But are you sure that's enough?" Charlotte flew over to the boys. "What's

that suppose to mean? We decided that the strongest would be the captain! Do you have a problem with that?" Sabo said. "That's right! The one who beats the great

tiger becomes captain!" Luffy said. "Well, strength is an important quality for a captain to have, but there is something much more, noshi." All four of them were

confused. "Something more important than strength?" Charlotte asked. "Indeed. And that is..." They waited for his answer. "I forgot, noshi!" Charlotte face palmed

her face. "You forgot?" She asked. "What's that suppose to mean?! You got us excited for nothing!" Luffy complained. At night, everyone went to bed. Ace, on the

other hand, was awake. He really wanted to know what was more important than strength, so he went to see Naguri. "Oh, if it isn't Ace-kun, noshi." -Silence- "What

is it?" He asked. "What's the thing that a captain needs? What could be more important than strength?!" Ace asked. "Very well." Naguri jumped off his ship and stood

in front of Ace. "You see, I'm not entirely sure myself. I was a failure as a captain. However, my crew, they kept calling me captain until the very end. That's the only

reason why I'm still the captain of the Naguri pirates. Being respected by one's crew is what makes one a captain. Or something like that." Naguri explained.

"Ridiculous." Ace said and walked off.

 **The Next Morning**

Naguri's pirate ship was placed in the water. "Awesome! It's done! This looks so cool!" Luffy said. "I owe it all to you! Thanks!" Naguri said. "Hey Naguri, are you

going to set sail now?" Sabo asked. "Yeah, but first, I have to see your training though to the end! Today, we'll start the long waited great tiger hunt, noshi"

"Seriously?!" "I'll definitely win and be done with this lousy training!" "Don't be so sure Ace. I'm gonna beat that tiger and y'all are gonna be in my crew!" "As if we'd

be in a girl's crew." "I'm not gonna lose!" The four kids waited in the middle of the woods for the great tiger. "Here he comes!" A loud noise came from the woods. It

got closer and closer until the tiger revealed itself. "Alright, now's the time." Naguri said. "I'll go first!" Ace said, running towards the tiger. The tiger lunged forward

his paw. "I knew you were gonna do that!" Ace ran up the tiger's arm and attacked his face. "How'd you like that-" The tigers tail hit Ace and sent him flying. Sabo

threw his fishing line and it wrapped round the tigers neck. "You let your guard down! Now, I'll take you on! Just give up and get caught!" Sabo said. The tiger pulled

Sabo to him and hit him to the right. "That does it!" Charlotte took her hammer out and ran to the tiger. She jumped in the air and hit it's head. "That'll teach you to

mess with me and my friends." The tiger attacked her and sent her flying. "Sabo! Charlotte! Ace!" Luffy was left unguarded. -Gum Gum Pistol!- He hit the tiger, but

did no damage. His arm came back to Luffy and hit him which made him fall over. "Oh no! LUFFY!" Charlotte said running to him. She stood in front of him. The tiger

pounced and was ready to attack Luffy and Charlotte. "Not good! Luffy! Charlotte!" "Run you guys!" Ace and Sabo ran to them. "Luffy come on! Run!" But Luffy could

not move. Charlotte protected Luffy. The tiger's paw was stopped by Ace and Sabo. "Ace! Sabo!" Luffy and Charlotte said. "We can't hold him for long... He's too

strong!" Sabo said. "Damn it! Were not done yet! Guys, give me a hand. Charlotte and Sabo, you distract the tiger." The kids moved out the way before tiger

slammed it paw on them. "Were not fast enough, but Luffy if we use your ability, we might be able to win! Sabo! Charlotte! I'm counting on you both!" "Right! Yo

tiger Lord!" Charlotte yelled. The tiger looked at them. "Kiss our asses!" Sabo and Charlotte said, smacking their buts. The tiger ran to them and they ran to the other

two. Luffy put his hands on two separate trees and walked back as far as he could. "Pull back as fa as you can! Guys, over here!" Ace said. Sabo and Charlotte ran to

them. "It's hopeless! Were gonna get eaten!" Sabo said. "Come on! Don't give up! Lure him as close as you can!" Ace said. "Come on, Sabo! Be a man and keep up!"

Charlotte said. Ace leaned in front of Luffy. "Ready, Luffy?" "Yeah!" Sabo and Charlotte moved out the way and the tiger jumped in the air. -Gum Gum- Luffy sent Ace

to the tiger. -Rocket!- Ace hit under the tiger's chin, making it fall on its back. "YEAH! WE DID IT!" "And, I guess that makes Ace the captain, huh?" Sabo said. "I

trained so hard, too!" "Give it up, Luffy." Sabo said. "Yeah. And it's not like you would have had a chance any way." Charlotte said. "Sheesh, don't worry about it guys.

I won't become the captain." Ace said. "Why not?" Luffy asked. "It's not like I defeated it on my own." "Ace..." "You big sweet heart" "Oh, whatever. Some day, you

three will be BEGGING me to be your captain anyway." "You gonna beg Luffy?" Sabo asked. "Nope." "What about you Charlotte?" "As if!" Charlotte laughed. "You

guys!" Ace said. Naguri walked away. "Old geezer!" Ace yelled. "Next time we meet, I'll win! Until then, don't let anyone beat you!" "See ya!" "Take care, okay?"

"Later Naguri!" "I'll be waiting for you at sea." He said, taking off his coat and revealing a flag instead. The four kids were smiling. Just then, a loud roar was heard.

The kids turned around to see the tiger lord back on it's feet. "It's still not beaten?" Ace said. "Oh no!" Luffy yelped. Charlotte stood in front of the three boys.

"Charlotte, what're you doing?! You can't beat the tiger lord on your own!" Sabo said. "Watch me..." She walked slowly up to the tiger with her hair covering her eyes.

"Run away, you moron! You'll be killed!" Ace said. She continued walking. It lifted a paw up and was ready to strike at her. Charlotte looked at it and it froze. Her eyes

went from human to... wolf eyes. "W-What did she do?" Luffy asked. The tiger didn't move or any thing. "Listen here, Tiger Lord, I'm gonna let you live if you leave

us alone." It put it's paw down, but did not listen to her, it roared at her instead. She roared back, but in a wolves howl."LEAVE NOW OR YOU DIE!" The Tiger Lord

froze and ran back into the woods. The three boys just stared at her in shock. "See? Told ya. Don't be so shocked guys." "U-Umm... Were not only stunned by that,

but..." "Your eyes are different and you've got a wolf tail and wolf ears." Ace pointed out. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell y'all. I'm a wolf. Well only when I'm really mad,

other than that I'm all human." She said. "Cool! Your a wolf!" Luffy said. "Any other secrets you forgot to tell us?" Ace said. "Not that I know off." And with that, they

went back home.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! If you'd like, leave a review and add this story to your favourites!

Later!


	11. Chapter 11 Charlotte's Voice

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

I thought of making this chapter a little different. This is something I just made up, so I hope y'all really like it! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The four kids were outside training. "I won't lose this time!" Luffy yelled. -Gum Gum Pistol!- He aimed at Charlotte, but it went past her. She pulled his arm, swung

him around and threw Luffy to Sabo and Ace. Ace jumped and Luffy just hit Sabo. Ace and Charlotte started fighting. "I will not tie with you any more!" They both

yelled and attacked. They both sent each others weapons flying in the air. "Damn it! Your really strong. In the future, don't let anyone beat you." Charlotte nodded

and smiled. "I'm gonna go back, I need to grab something." "Really? What?" Ace asked. "U-Um, nothing special just... something." And with that said, she ran away.

Sabo and Luffy got up. "Where's she going?" Sabo asked. "She said she went to get something." "But I thought before we left, we said if everyone had what they

need?" Luffy said. "Well, I'm gonna find out." Ace said. "I'm not invading her privacy." Sabo said. Luffy shock his head, in fear if he went with Ace, Charlotte would kill

him. "Fine. I'll find out myself." Ace said, following her.

 **With Charlotte**

Ace climbed to the top. Halfway up, he heard singing. As he climbed higher, the singing got louder and louder until he reached the top, the singing came from inside.

It was Charlotte singing and Ace admit, it was really good too.

One Last Time by Ariana Grande

 _I was a liar, I gave into the fire. I know I should have fought it, at least I'm being honest._

 _Feel like a failure, cause I know that I failed you, I should have done you better, cause you don't want a liar._

 _And I know, and I know, and I know she gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it to you._

 _And I know, and I know, and I know you got everything but I got nothing here without you._

 _So One Last Time, I need to be, the one who takes you home._

 _One Last Time, I promise, after that I'll let you go._

 _Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart, All I really care if you woke up in my arms._

 _One Last Time, I need to be, the one who takes you home._

Ace widened his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Charlotte had a beautiful singing voice and yet she hides it from him and the others. She continued as

she got up to leave. Ace hid himself in order to hear more of her voice.

 _I know I don't deserve it, I know I don't deserve it, but stay with me a minute, I swear I'll make it worth it._

 _Can't you forgive me, at least just temporarily. I know that this is my fault, I should have been more careful_

 _And I know, and I know, and I know she gives you everything, but I couldn't give it to you._

 _And I know, and I know, and I know that you got everything but I got nothing here without you-_

Charlotte spotted Ace and stopped singing. She felt so embarrassed, started running away. "Charlotte, wait!" Ace chased after her. She ran as fast as she could to get

away from Ace as far as possible. She hid behind a wall at the end of the cliff, hoping she lost Ace, but Ace found her and pushed her against the wall. "Let me go!

Why did you follow me?! I-" He covered her mouth. "Don't be embarrassed by your singing. It's really good. I don't normally compliment people, but for you I will."

Ace said. She looked at Ace. "D-Do you really mean it? Is my singing really that good?" Ace nodded. He let go of her. "Thank you." She sat down and laid against the

tree. Ace sat next to her. "So exactly how long have you been practising singing?" "I think since I turned 6. Back then, I had a terrible singing voice. But I told myself

everyday to not give up, no matter how many people told me my voice was rubbish or they said I would always have a disgusting voice, I kept trying over and over

and over every hour of every day." Charlotte explained. Ace smiled. "Well, you shouldn't be embarrassed of neither your voice or yourself. Your a really cool girl." She

looked at him with a small blush. He blushed a lot and turned the other way. "D-Don't think I'm just being nice because I like you o-or anything." Ace got up. "We

better get back so they don't think we've been captured or anything." Ace started walking. Charlotte got up. "Hey wait up!" She said and ran to him. * _Why on earth_

 _do people hate him? He_ _might seem horrid and rude, but that's just cause he's been growing up with people around him saying if Gold Roger had a child, he should_

 _be hanged. I think it was_ _great that Ace was born. When were not around Sabo and Luffy, he is just so sweet with me. I wonder why?*_ "Hello, earth to little miss

daydreamer?" Ace said, waving his hand in front of her face. "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something." Ace rolled his eyes. "Well quit having your head in the

clouds cause you could-" There was a loud rumbling noise. It was an earthquake and a huge boulder was rolling down the hill. They couldn't run any where cause

they were sitting on the edge with no paths to run from. Charlotte picked Ace up and put him on a bit of ground that was on the cliff. She put her arms on Ace's side

to protect him. As the boulder went pass them, a medium size rock hit Charlotte's shoulder which made her scream in pain. When it was over, Ace took a look at her

arm. "Hey, you okay?" "Yeah. But it hurts really badly." She took her coat off and they both saw a lot of blood. Ace picked her up and started climbing back up. "W-

What are you doing? I can climb up by myse-" "Your not gonna climb this with that injured shoulder!" Ace said. When Ace got to the top, he asked Charlotte to let

him see the wound again. "It's fine. I'm not gonna die or-" "Just let me see it! Stop being such a baby!" Ace said, trying to pull off her jacket. "Let go! I'm telling you

that it ain't a big deal!" "Yes it is a big deal!" Ace kept trying to get her coat off, but she refused. Charlotte felt like she was going to fall over. "Stop! If I fall over, your

going to fall with me!" Charlotte said. "Well if you take your coat off then-" Before Ace could say anything else, they both fell over. Ace fell on top of Charlotte. Their

hearts were beating fast and they were both blushing madly. Ace quickly realized the situation and got off her. "S-Sorry..." Charlotte sat up. "S-S'okay. I-It was my

fault too. D-Don't worry bout it." They both sat in silence until Ace stood up. "W-Well, we better go back. Sabo and Luffy are probably wondering where we are. Come

on." Ace helped Charlotte up and they started walking back.

 **When Charlotte And Ace Got Back**

"Hey! Where have you guys been?" Sabo and Luffy asked. Luffy saw the red stain on Charlotte's shoulder. "What is that?" He said, pointing at it. Charlotte quickly

covered it. "O-Oh, nothing! I kinda just tripped on the way bad." She lied. "Well, it looks bad. You gonna be okay?" Sabo asked. She nodded. "Well come on! Lets

fight again!" "I might sit this one out, if that's okay" Charlotte said. "Yeah sure. Let that shoulder of yours rest." Sabo said. Sabo and Luffy went to fight. Ace was

about to join them, but Charlotte grabbed his arm. "What is it?" He asked. "Could you not tell them about the singing thing?" "Why?" "I'll tell them some other time.

Please will you not tell?" Ace nodded. "Thanks!" She said. Ace ran to Sabo and Luffy. * _I feel like every day, me and Ace are getting closer than before. Maybe he_

 _might just like me?... No, what am I saying?! Why would he like ME? And why am I thinking about something like this?! Do I like him or something? All these_

 _questions with no answers...*_

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Seems to me these two are in L.O.V.E!~ XD Till next time!

Later!


	12. Chapter 12 Charlotte And Sabo

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last time, Ace found out that Charlotte has an amazing singing voice but she hides it from others. What will happen next in this chapter?

Enjoy!

* * *

The four kids were at their base, playing pirates and the wind blowing hard. "If you're gonna come, then bring it on! Blow stronger wind!" Sabo yelled. "Awesome!

The wind keeps picking up!" Luffy yelled. He was at the top of the base, hanging onto the flag pole. "Luffy! Don't let the flag be torn off!" Ace warned. "Losing your

flag is the ultimate disgrace for a pirate!" Sabo stated. "Alright, I won't! Come at us, strong gust of wind!" Luffy said. "Bring it on, wind! You ain't no match for us!"

Charlotte said. The wind blew harder, making Luffy fall. But luckily, he hanged onto the pole. "Here it comes!" Ace said. Luffy yelled to let the other three know he

was slipping away. They ran to him. "Are you alright?" Ace asked. "Save me!" His arms were stretched out, making him go all over the place. "What're you doing?"

Ace asked. Charlotte, Ace and Sabo started laughing at him. "Don't just laugh, help me!" Luffy begged.

 **After Saving Luffy And The Storm Stopped**

"Amazing! We made it through the storm!" Luffy cheered. "Our base was wrecked though." Sabo reminded. "Then lets go gather some new wood." Ace said. "I want a

telescope!" Luffy said. "A telescope?" Charlotte questioned. "Dumbass, you think something like that is just gonna fall out the sky?" Ace said. "In that case, I'd rather

find a cannon." Sabo said. "If a cannon fell out of the sky, that be awesome!" Luffy said. " Oh, Charlotte. After we find some more wood, when we get home will you

let us hear your singing voice again?" Luffy asked. Charlotte told them when they got back to the base. "Yeah, okay." She said. Luffy smiled. When the four kids got

to the mountain of junk, they looked for some more wood. Except Luffy, who was looking for a telescope. "It's no use Ace. I can't find a telescope!" Luffy whined.

"Luffy, why're you looking for a telescope? Go find some useful wood instead!" Ace said. Meanwhile, Sabo and Charlotte were looking for wood in another part of the

mountain. "I think this should be enough, don't you think Sabo?" He nodded. Sabo noticed something on the ground as they walked back. "A telescope!" Charlotte

said. "I'm sure Luffy will be happy." Sabo said. "But what the hell does he want with a telescope anyway? It's not like he might be able to use it or anything."

Charlotte said. They both laughed. Just then, some thugs came up to them. "Hey, kiddo. I never would have guessed that one of the infamous four troublemakers

was a noble!" Bluejam said. Sabo put away the telescope. "Bluejam! How'd you know that?!" Sabo asked. Charlotte looked at him. "That's Bluejam?!" He nodded.

"And I also never would have thought that there would have been a princess in the gang either." Charlotte widened her eyes. "You bastard! How do you know that?!"

She yelled. The other thugs surrounded them. "Hey, don't hurt them now." One of them didn't listen and tried to sneak-attack Sabo but missed and Sabo kicked him

back. "You wanna fight, bastard?" Sabo asked, furiously. Charlotte took out her hammer. A barrel came rolling down and hit one of the thugs. Ace and Luffy jumped

out. "Ace! Luffy!" Sabo and Charlotte said. "L:My eyes are spinning..." "A:You alright, guys?" They nodded. "If all four of us work together, then these guys aren't

scary at all!" Ace said. "Yeah, that's right! We even defeated the great tiger of Mt. Corvo. And Charlotte scared it off when it got back up!"Luffy said. "You little brats!"

"To finish the fight quickly, we just have to go for the captain!" Ace said. All four ran forward. and headed for the captain, attacking all the others along the way. Then,

Bluejam took out and shot the gun, nearly hitting Ace's leg. They split up in two different directions. "Alright, kids. Stay where you are!" Bluejam said. "Were not

scared of that gun!" Ace said. The thugs grabbed the four kids from behind. "Damn! Let me go!" Ace demanded. "Get off or I'll send you flying!" Luffy threatened

stupidly. Soldiers started walking towards them. "Looks like we came at the right time." A man said. "Yes. And there they are." Another man said. The two men

looked like they were very rich. "Father..." Sabo and Charlotte said. "Masters, they both don't have a single scratch on them." The thugs that were holding Sabo and

Charlotte brought them over to their dads. "I see, it must be because of these two? They led Sabo and Charlotte down a path of evil." Sabo's dad said. "Quite right."

Charlotte's dad said. "Give Sabo and Charlotte back!" Luffy said. "What do you mean 'give them back'? Sabo is _my_ child!" Sabo's dad yelled. "And it's the

responsibility of every child to live according to the parents that gave that child life!" Charlotte's dad yelled. "Oh, screw you! You think you can tell me how to live my

life and forget what you did in the past? I'd rather DIE!" Charlotte yelled angrily. "You boys have some nerve lying to our children and convincing them to run away

from home!" Sabo's dad yelled, poinnting at Ace and Luffy. "What was that, you bastard-" Ace was slammed onto the floor and some of his blood got onto Sabo's dad.

"ACE!" Charlotte yelled. "Hey now, pirate! Be careful how you handle these children. You got some of his inferior blood on my face." He said, wiping it off with a

handkerchief. Sabo broke free from the man's grip. "Please, stop! Nobody deceived me or Charlotte. We chose to leave home!" Sabo said. "Be quiet!" Sabo's dad said

and snapped his fingers. The guards grabbed Sabo again. "I trust you pirates will take care of the others?" Charlotte's dad asked. "Of course we will, Mr Rosette. After

all, we received payment." Bluejam said. "WHAT?!" Charlotte yelled. "Father it's alright! Me and Charlotte understand." Sabo yelled. "What do you understand?" The

dads asked. Sabo and Charlotte looked at each other and nodded in shame. They opened their mouths. "Charlotte! Sabo! Don't do it!" Ace yelled. "We'll do whatever

you ask of us." They said. "But, don't hurt these two. That's all we ask." Sabo said. "They are my irreplaceable... brothers." Sabo said. "Yes. I'll be what you wanted

me to be in the first place, but only if these two are safe. I can't imagine if either of them were hurt." Charlotte confessed. "Guys..." "Then, come back home now!"

The dads said. The two agreed. "Hey! Don't go!" Ace yelled. "S-Sabo, Charlotte! Just run, we'll be fine! We were gonna share our freedom together, remember

Sabo?!" "Charlotte! Sabo! Don't go, please!" Luffy begged. The guards made the two kids walk. "What do we do with these kids?" Bluejam's crew member asked.

"Bring em back to the base." Bluejam said. "Yes, sir."

 **After Bluejam's Crew Tied Up Ace And Luffy**

"What did you bring us out here for?!" Ace asked. "Those nobles have it made, don't they? You kids think so too, right?" Bluejam asked. "They look down on all of us

and think we're trash, while they live in their proud, carefree, life. Wouldn't you say he's better off a noble?" "What the hell are you trying to say?" "Pirates are much

better, of course! Sabo and Charlotte said so themselves!" Ace and Luffy yelled. "I feel sorry for you two. Hey untie the ropes." Bluejam ordered. "Right" "Why do you

think the child of a noble and daughter of a king would leave High Town and go to the Gray Terminal?" Luckily, Luffy was too pissed off to have heared the words,

'Daughter of a king', so he still doesn't know Charlotte's a Princess. "All nobles and royals are are the same, whether they're adults or kids. There's no doubt they

thought we were all fools. In their hearts, they were looking down on you both as well." Bluejam said. "Don't be ridiculous! Sabo and Charlotte aren't that kind of

people!" Ace yelled. "That's right! Were brothers and Charlotte's my sister!" Luffy yelled. "Oh, is that so? Please forgive me. But you two won't go near those two

again, will you? If you plan on doing that, I have no choice but to kill you right here right now. If Sabo is your brother and Charlotte is your sister, then it's better for

them, too, if you just left them alone." * _I'd be better for them? But definitely it would not be okay for Charlotte because she told me all about her past life and how_

 _s_ _he despised it*_ "Anyway, I like strong guys like you. So I've got a suggestion for you. It's not a bad deal. I'm short on men right now, will you help me out with a

job?" Bluejam asked. "Nothing dangerous, it's a simple job. I've got a map of the Gray Terminal here. You've gotta carry some goods to the spot marked with an X.

That's all." "Alright. How much will you pay us?" Ace asked.

 **The Next Morning**

"Ace! I don't like it when Charlotte and Sabo aren't around!" Luffy whined. "Deal with it. I want to go get them, too. But I don't know what would really make them

happy. Let's just see how things go. They're both strong. If they aren't happy, they're sure to come back to us. We've just gotta keep collecting the Pirate Fund in

case that time comes. " Ace said.

 **With Sabo And Charlotte**

"You can't tell us the truth?! What is the meaning of this?!" Sabo's dad yelled. "Don't tell me they've threatened to hurt you both if you say anything out of line?"

Charlotte's dad said. The kids turned to their dads. "They're not like that!" They said. "If either of you have a criminal record, it will affect your family's reputation

here in High Town. And you won't be able to enter High Town yourselves." The man said. "The only reason you were involved in those violent incidents was because

you those two forced you both into it." Sabo's dad said. The two kids bowed their heads, with no answer. "Charlotte, Sabo. The lives of your two friends in the Gray

Terminal are currently in the pirates' hands. One order from us is all it takes." Charlotte's dad threatened. Charlotte and Sabo widened their eyes in shock. "If those

two are important to you both, then you should think carefully about what to do now. You both are smart children, you should realize the answer quickly." Sabo's dad

said. Sabo looked at his dad. "Didn't you promise you wouldn't do anything to them?!" Sabo said. "Yeah, he's right. That's he only reason that we came back in the

first place!" Charlotte said. "A sin is a sin. All four of us acted of our own free will-" The dads kicked the chairs making their kids fall of and slamming their heads on

the floor. "It is such an inconvenience, having a stupid son." "Well at least you don't have an idiotic daughter." The males paid the officer. "Make sure you do

something about my daughter's prison record." Her dad said. "It must be very hard for you both. I'll do what I can about their documents and her prison record." The

officer said.

 **They All Went Back Home**

Charlotte's dad took her home and Sabo and his dad went back home. "Oh, Sabo. Your back. My how you've grown. " Sabo's mother said. "Now Stelly, say hi to your

big brother." Sabo's mother had another kid next to her. "It is a pleasure to meet you, big brother. My name is Stelly. I'm eight years old." He said. * _Who is that?*_

Sabo went to his dad's office and asked about the kid. "He's an adopted child. Naturally, he's a high-born child from a noble family. But due to unfortunate

circumstances, his parents abandoned him. We adopted him since he's a promising child. And as insurance, in case you don't become a suitable heir..." His dad put a

hand over his forehead. "Oh, I said more than I need to. Please, leave me. Your studies begin tomorrow, after all." He said. Sabo glared at his dad evilly. Sabo went

back to his room and looked out the window. Stelly knocked on his door. "Hey, big brother. I heard you're an idiot. Mother and father kept saying that in secret." Sabo

glared at Stelly. "Still, you've got the devil's luck. They'll be 'disposing of the trash' tomorrow night." Stelly sat on the bed. "If you'd stayed in Gray Terminal, you'd

probably have died." He said. Sabo walked towards him. "But, for my part, it would have been better if the real heir of this family had never come back-" Sabo

grabbed Stelly by his collar. "W-What are you doing?! I'll tell father about this!" He said. "What did you mean by that?! What's going on?! Tell me everything!"

"T-There's gonna be a fire tomorrow! In the Gray Terminal." "F-Fire?" "That's right. I suppose there's no way you could know since you ran away from home. It was

decided several months ago. Did you know that inspectors from the World Government are touring East Blue? They're coming to Goa Town in three days. One of the

Worlds nobles, a Tenryuubito, will be on that ship. People are really worked up about it. The royal family is determined that the Tenryuubito won't see the filth in this

country, so they decided to burn all of the Gray Terminal to the ground! If they do that, this country will be spotless!" Stelly explained. "What are you talking about?!

There's no way they can do that! Lots of people live there! You mean they're gonna destroy everyone's home?!" Stelly pushed Sabo's hand off and jumped off the

bed. "Didn't you hear what I said?" He looked at Sabo with an evil grin. "They're gonna burn _all_ the filth in this country." "E-Even the... people?" * _CLINK*_ There was a

noise at the window. Sabo opened it and saw Charlotte sitting on the branch of the tree. "Sabo! Let me in!" He nodded and helped her in. "This is terrible. Did you

hear about the fire that's gonna happen tomorrow night?" She asked. "Yeah." Sabo looked at Stelly. "I just found out..." "What are we gonna do? What if the fire gets

to Luffy and Ace? I'm so worried I-" Sabo grabbed her shoulders. "Calm down! Were gonna do something about it." He said. She nodded. Sabo grabbed his coat, hat

and his weapon from underneath the bed. "H-Hey? Where are you going?" Sabo and Charlotte jumped out the window. "What floor do you think were on?!" They

landed on the tree branch and jumped off and ran away. "O-Oh right, the tree... Well, I don't care." Stelly murmured. "This cannot be true! It's got to be a lie, Sabo!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be easy burning such a large area." They turned to a corner but Charlotte stopped Sabo. "Wait, there's guards." She said. "I snuck out to tell you

about the fire. I guess my dad sent guards to look for me again." She said. They saw a light through a window and went to eavesdrop. "Are we ready for tomorrow?

There can't be any mistakes! We've done our part flawlessly, but we can't be sure about the pirates. We have to make sure they burn the trash properly. Bluejam's

crew should have the oil and explosives placed all over the Gray Terminal by the scheduled time tomorrow." Sabo and Charlotte ducked. "So Bluejam is involved in

this too?" Sabo thought. "I can't believe this outrageous story _is_ true! We have to do something before it's to late." Charlotte whispered to Sabo.

 **With Ace And Luffy**

Ace and Luffy were in their base trying to sleep. Luffy couldn't though, he was too busy thinking about Charlotte and Sabo. "I wonder what Sabo and Charlotte are

doing?" Luffy asekd. "Shut up. Just sleep. We promised to forget about Charlotte and Sabo for now, right?" Ace said. "Alright." "They both might be happier this way."

"Sabo. Charlotte." Luffy whined. Ace got up. "Luffy-" He saw Luffy was talking in his sleep and his blanket was halfway off him. "Telescope." He said. Ace siged and

covered him with the blanket and went back to sleep.

 **Sabo And Charlotte Sat On A Roof Till Sunrise**

Sabo and Charlotte watched the sun rise from the buildings. "If the fire really IS going to happen, we should be able to tell by the way the people act in the city."

Sabo said. "Right. Anything out of the ordinary proves that it will happen." They watched as the citizens past by. "Oh, good morning." A man said. "Good morning."

A lady said. "It's such a beautiful morning, is it not?" He said. "Indeed it is." She replied. Sabo and Charlotte sighed a relief. "They're not acting out of the ordinary at

all." Sabo admit. "Yeah. Maybe it was just a silly rumour. Lets go check how the rest of the city is doing." Charlotte said. They left. They walked down the street as

the wind blew softly. "The city seems no different than usual." Sabo said. They walked up to two people sitting down on at a table. "Excuse me, sir" Sabo said. "What

is it, children?" The man asked. "We heard that there is going to be a fire in the Gray Terminal tonight." Charlotte said. "I am aware of that. What of it?" The two were

in shock. "What families are you both from?" The man asked. No answer. They stepped back and ran away. "How?! Does everyone else know?" Charlotte asked. "Do

these people know, but they don't act different than usual! Nobody cares that the Gray Terminal will be burned?!" Sabo said. They both stopped running to get air.

"That must be why our dads got us. So we wouldn't be burned along with Gray Terminal." Charlotte said. A dog stood before them. "Oh, sorry. You'll have to forgive

my dog. Why are you upset, children?" The old man asked. "I-It's nothing." They lied. "Oh well that's fine." He said. "D-Do you know, there's going to be a fire in the

Gray Terminal tonight?" Sabo said. "Yes, I know that." He replied. "How are you an the other citizens so calm about this?!" Charlotte asked. "Why's nobody preventing

it?" Sabo asked. "It seems you both have kind hearts. But listen well. This fire is something we must all remain quiet about. What do you think would happen if

someone outside of High Town heard of it? We are special! If you too are the children of nobles and a King and Queen-" The two kids ran away. "We HAVE to warn Ace

and Luffy! There's something wrong with this town, they're all mad!" Charlotte said. "Everyone knows about the fire and the people are gonna die, but they just don't

care! They even seem HAPPY about the situation!" Sabo said. The wind blew stronger. "Damn it! Out of all days, why did the wind have to be strong today?!"

Charlotte said. "Hey! There they are!" An officer yelled. "There's no doubt! Those two are the kids that ran away from home!" "RUN SABO!" Charlotte yelled, grabbing

his hand. The guards chased after them. "Hey, you two! Wait!" Sabo and Charlotte were running as fast as they could until Sabo accidentally tripped and fell onto a

wagon full of flowers. "Sabo, you okay?" Charlotte asked as she helped him up. He nodded and they continued running. They ran into a male citizen. "It's dangerous

to run around like that, children. Please be more careful." He said. They were just about to get up, but the guards grabbed them by the wrists. "We got them!" "Let us

go!" Charlotte said. They wriggled about. "Hey, calm down!" "ACE! LUFFY!" They yelled.

 **At The Gray Terminal**

"What?! You're burning down the Gray Terminal?! Why would you do that?" Ace asked. "You idiot! Don't be so loud! Or else someone might hear you!" Bluejam said.

"This is awful! We have to let everyone know! He really is a bad guy after all!" Luffy said. "I told you not to cause a scene! Hey, restrain them." Bluejam ordered. "Let

go of me, dammit!" Ace said. "It's not like I'm the one responsible for all this. The boxes you placed around here yesterday were filled with oil and explosives. Soon, a

fire will be unleashed that is so fierce nobody will escape it." Bluejam said. "Are you out of your mind?!" Ace said. "I guess this is a little too much to handle, even for

troublemakers like you? But now you know the plan. I can't afford to let you go anymore. But there's one thing I'd like to know before the fire starts. You two, have a

large stash of treasure hidden away somewhere, don't you?" -Silence- "You two stay down there!" The dads said and threw their kids down the stairs. "You've both

caused us enough unnecessary trouble already!" "YOU!" Charlotte's dad pointed at her. "If you were a male, you would follow the rules better." He said, cold-

heartedly. She clenched her fists and teeth. They shut the door and the two kids ran upstairs and started banging on it. "Open the door father! We have to go!" They

repeated over and over again. "Let us out! We have people to save!" Charlotte said. Sabo had tears and Charlotte fell to her knees. Charlotte got REALLY angry that

her hair and eyes went from purple to black. Sabo looked at her. "Were getting out here if its the last thing we do." She said in a deep voice.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Very sad for Sabo and Charlotte, but how did her hair and eyes change colour? Find out the explanation and what happens next chapter!

Later!


	13. Chapter 13 We Won't Run

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Sabo and Charlotte have been taken back to the Kingdom and are trying to tell Ace and Luffy about the fire that will happen in Gray Terminal.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Back At Gray Terminal**

Guns are being fired, setting off the explosives and making a fire. The soldiers at the main gate got all the civilians inside to safety. All that is, except the people that

lived in the Gray Terminal. The soldiers blocked their way and the ones who tried to get past, the soldiers pushed them off. "W-What are you doing?!" "We are here to

protect the citizens only!" "No way! That's too cruel!" The soldiers aimed their guns at them as the gate doors shut. The soldiers backed up, leaving the other ones

standing outside in fear of death. "Let us inside too! Save us, please!" But the doors shut on them. All the other ones who were asleep woke up to see the whole area

surrounding them by a river of flames. Bluejam and his crew were still firing away and laughing whilst standing by the gate doors. "Burn it all to ashes, men! Once

the job is finished, my lifelong dream will finally come true!" Bluejam said. Him and the king (Charlotte's dad) made a deal where if they burn the Terminal, he'd use

his authority to make Bluejam and his crew nobles, or even better, knights or princes. "The king will give us all tittles and turns us into blessed nobles. We will live in

High Town!" Bluejam said, whilst the fire got bigger. "This place is falling apart. We can't risk staying here any longer. We'll escape through the Great Gate. The

soldiers are waiting for us." "Captain, what about those kids we left back at the base?" "Forget em! If only they told me where they hid the loot, I would have made

them my underlings." Bluejam turned to the gate doors. "Bluejam here. Open the gate!" No answer. "Hey! Can't you hear me?!" No answer again. "Captain, could it

be..." "Hey, you bastards! What's the meaning of this?! Open the gate, soldiers!" Bluejam started banging on the gate. "You promised we'd become nobles or knights

or-... So you tricked us, king?! Shit!" Meanwhile with Ace and Luffy, Ace was cutting the ropes with a small sharp knife. He finally managed to cut it. "Alright! Dammit,

we got ourselves into an awful mess!" Ace said. "There's no way out! I don't wanna die!" Luffy whined. "If you don't stop whining, I'll leave you behind!" "It's not

hot..." They ran on a path with no fire on. "It's like an ocean of fire outside!" Luffy panted and had his tongue stuck out. "It hurts to breath" He quickly stuck his

tongue back in. "I mean, it doesn't hurt! The air is too hot! Uh, it's not hot!" "We'll get out of this somehow. I'm here with you!" Ace told Luffy. "Call the police and the

King! The kids have run away again!" Sabo and Charlotte were running as fast as they could to the Gate. "What're you doing? Hurry and take shelter!" They pushed

the soldiers out the way. "Open the gates!" "What are you saying?!" The guard hit Sabo. "Take them away!" The guards got Sabo. As they grabbed Charlotte's arm,

they felt a burning sensation that went past their gloves and onto their skin. " **DON'T touch me!** " She said in a deep voice. Sabo bit the guards hand. "Ace! Luffy!

Run!" Sabo ran and tried turning the wheel, but the guards started beating him with the end of their guns. Charlotte attacked them all, but they threw her to the wall.

"Get away! Don't touch that!" Two guards held Sabo up and another one was about to strike him, but Charlotte used her hair to stop it. " **LEAVE HIM ALONE!** " Sabo

then fell to the floor. She held Sabo and some of the darkness from her hair and eyes faded a little. "Sabo! You okay? Please, say something!" He gripped on the

bottom of her ripped dress. "C-Charlotte, fly over the wall and get Ace and Luffy to safety." "What? I'm not just gonna leave you-" "Just go! I'll be fine." Charlotte

shut her eyes tightly and looked away. "I'll be back for you" She shoved the guards out the way and flew over the wall. The guards knocked Sabo out temperately and

threw him into an alleyway. "Don't cause us any more trouble. Just take shelter like everyone else!" They left and Sabo slowly passed out. A man with a green cape

walked to Sabo. "What happened to you, young boy?" The stranger asked. Sabo saw the man and slowly got up. "Mister, this fire was caused... by the royal family

and the nobles!" He grabbed the man's hand. "I'm telling the truth! Something in this town smells worse than the Gray Terminal, it's the disgusting stench of rotten

people. I'll never be free if I stay here. I'm ashamed that I was born a noble!" The man got shocked. "I understand. I, too, was born in this country. However, I still

don't have the power to change it" "Mister, your actually listening to what I'm saying?!" "Indeed. And I shall never forget it." Sabo was happy, but passed out.

 **With Ace And Luffy**

They were running through the fire, trying to find a way out. "Run, Luffy!" They soon ran into a dead end. "I wonder if the others managed to escape?" Luffy asked.

"This is no time to worry about other people. -cough cough- Damn it! I can't even tell where we are!" "Who said you could run away, you little troublemakers?!" They

turned around. "BLUEJAM!" Luffy yelled. "Why are you still here when you're the ones who cause this fire?! I thought you escaped a long time ago!" Ace asked. "Shut

your trap, you damn brat!" He smirked. "It's hopeless for us. You see, were in an unexpected pinch at the moment. Humans are strange creatures, don't you think?

When were pushed to the very brink of despair, we laugh." Bluejam's crew started to give weird looks and acted differently. "These guys are acting strange" Luffy

worried. Ace quickly realized what was going on. "Luffy! Lets go!" "Don't let them get away!" The two started running, but the crew blocked their path. They were

surrounded. "We did this job together. Were partners, right? Let's die together." Bluejam stated. "Who'd wanna die with you?! Anyway, I'm not dying here!" "You're no

fun. Oh, right. You still haven't told us where you hid your loot, right? We'll take care of it before it gets consumed by the flames. So tell me where it is!" "Your lives

are in danger and you're worried about loot?! He's snapped completely." "If you don't collect it, it'll all go to waste. Soon, it'll be destroyed just like my ship. Now

wouldn't that be a waste?" "Don't be ridiculous! That treasure is-" "Alright, I'll tell you" Ace interrupted. "Ace! You and Sabo spent years gathering up that treasure-"

"Sabo will understand!" Luffy stared at him. "Right now, your- our lives are more important." He drew an X on the map, locating where the loot was. Before he could

give Bluejam the map, an arrow shot it. It was made of... ice! The girl jumped in front of the two boys. "Charlotte!" Ace yelled. "You little brat! Grab them!" The crew

grabbed Ace and Luffy. "Put em down! You want loot, I'll give you it!" She took out a piece of paper and gave it to Bluejam. "It's the combination to the safe. The loot

doesn't mean crap to me anyway. Just leave us and you can have it all!" "No Charlotte! That's your families! If you give everything to him, your dad will-" "That

bastard can find some other way to get the money. Money can be replaced, but not lives." She said. "Charlotte..." Bluejam smirked. One of his crew members

grabbed her from behind. "What're you doing?! I've told you the combination, didn't I?!" She yelled and wriggled about. "Indeed you did. But there's still a chance

you lied to me. You three are coming with me." "Your not serious! While we waste time doing that, we 'll lose any chance of getting out of here! You just get out of

here!" Ace said. Bluejam took out his gun and aimed it at them. "Don't make me angrier than I already am! Even if I had to depend on the loot from some kids, I

swear I will live through this, return to power and get my revenge on those nobles and the Rosette family! I'm sure that brother of yours is no different from the

rest of them! They think of themselves as privileged people. They can't see other humans as anything but trash! "Sabo doesn't think like that!" Ace yelled. "That's

right. Sabo is different from all the other selfish nobles and royals!" Charlotte said. "He's just like them, you dumbass! He only hung around with you three because

he wanted to feel superior!" "Y-Your wrong!" "Why would someone with parents as rich face any hardship?! You were just used for the amusement of some noble kid!

Really, he was looking down on you, laughing to himself and holding his nose!" "You think just cause his parents were rich he was happy?! Do you have any bloody

idea the amount of suffering he's been through, you bastard?!" Charlotte yelled. "Don't say another bad word about Sabo!" Ace threatened. "Yeah! Sabo only wants

to be free!" Luffy said, then biting the man's hand. "You damn brat!" The man drew out his sword and stiked at Luffy, cutting off the bandage and making Luffy's

forehead bleed. "LUFFY!" The man positioned his sword above Luffy. Charlotte bit the man's hand and ran to Luffy. ""You leave him alone!" "No Charlotte! Run!" Ace

said. "I ain't running!" "Then you BOTH die!" Charlotte held Luffy protectively and shut her eyes tightly. He went to kill them both. "KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF THEM!"

Ace yelled, turning the background into a blue colour and making Bluejam's crew pass out. Bluejam looked around, to find his crew all passed out. "Luffy! Charlotte,

are you guys okay?" She nodded. Bluejam grabbed the back of Ace's neck. "What did you just do?!" He threw Ace to the other side. "Ace!" She put Luffy on the floor.

"You disgusting little brat!" Bluejam aimed his gun at Ace. Charlotte ran up to Bluejam. "Leave Ace alone, you monster!" Bluejam aimed his gun at Charlotte and shot

her left eye. "AAAGGGGHHHH!" She screamed in pain. "CHARLOTTE!" She rolled on the floor, covering her left eye with both hands. He went to fire, but someone

moved him, making him miss Ace just by a landslide. "Just give it up, you sea monster!" Dadan said. "Leave Ace alone!" She said, drawing out her axe. The Dadan

family rushed over. "What are you guys doing here?!" Luffy asked. "We finally found them!" Magra said. Dogra lifted Luffy. "Oh! That's a terrible wound Luffy. Are you

alright?" "Dogra, help Charlotte." "She's got a bullet in her left eye!" A bandit said. "WHAT?!" "We need to get her back home fast!" Charlotte stood up. "I-I'm fine.

One messily bullet ain't gonna kill me" She said, ripping more of her dress and tying it round her wounded eye. "I don't see that Sabo kid." "He's safe. He's not here"

Luffy explained. "Your the leader of the monkeys on Mt. Corvo, right?" Bluejam asked. "I'm Dadan, the mountain bandit! As fate would have it, I'm the foster parent

of these kids! And no parent, even if they're just foster, could stand by and watch someone try to kill their children!" She said. "Give up now and I'll let you go. And if

you don't, we'll take you down by force!" Bluejam smirked. "I'd like to see you try." "Would you now? Alright then... Run away!" She said, turning and heading the

other way. Ace and Charlotte still stood in the same place. "What're you two doing?!" "Ace, c'mon!" Charlotte said. "I... will not run!" Charlotte widened her eyes

again. She stood by his side. "Then neither will I!" She said taking her hammer out. "What're you two talking about?! Just leave it already!" Dogra yelled. "Do you

know how dangerous he is? Two kids like you won't stand a chance against him!" Charlotte turned around. "You lot go back. I've had enough of the people I love

getting hurt. Just go!" Dadan walked forward. "You guys take Luffy back. I'm staying with them to make sure they come back-" "No Dadan! You go back as well!" "I'm

not leaving the both of you here to-" Charlotte turned and looked at her. "Listen, it's okay. Please go back. Like I just said" She smiled. "I've had enough of the people

I love getting hurt." Dadan shut her eyes and ordered the other to go back. "You two make sure to come back!" She yelled. They all ran back, leaving Charlotte and

Ace with Bluejam. "A boy and a princess. Once you start overestimating your strength and skill, you're gonna get hurt. The only survivors on a battlefield are the

strong and the cowardly. The brave all die. That's a fact." Charlotte gripped onto her hammer. "Is that so?" Charlotte and Ace jumped forward to fight Bluejam. After

the fight, the people who lived in the Terminal thought they were done for, until a huge gust of wind blew a path for them towards a ship. Back at the Dadan house,

they were all crying out for Charlotte and Ace.

 **The Next Morning**

Luffy was walking around the walls, trying to get his strength back. "Luffy please rest. You'll just end up getting killed if you go back." Amelia said. "I'm going to look

for Ace and Charlotte!" Luffy exclaimed. "Don't be a fool!" Magra said. Luffy left the house, but didn't get very far as he fell over the second he got out the door. "See?

Didn't I tell you?" Magra took Luffy back inside and laid him on the bed on the floor. "Your wound are really deep. Just relax." "Right now, Gray Terminal is crawling

with soldiers cleaning up after the fire. If you go back now. And they're not just burying the burned trash, but any survivors they find as well. If you go there now,

you'll be killed." Dogra said. Luffy started crying. "But... I wanna see Ace and Charlotte! I'm sure Sabo is worried about them too!" Amelia covered her eyes and

started sobbing. "I know how you feel. I wanna see Lottie, but I know she's okay cause she's strong." She said. Back at Gray Terminal (or the remains of it), the

soldiers were cleaning up the remains and shooting any survivors that were there, but there were no survivors. Sabo slowly woke up with a thumping headache. "It's

morning!" He went to the gate, but there were so many police and guards looking for him. A hand grabbed his shoulder. "This game of tag ends right here, little boy"

Sabo turned around and looked at him. "Your coming with me-" He got knocked out. "Sup Sabo?" "Charlotte! Your okay?" She nodded. "Told ya I would come back for

you. Come on, were getting out of here. Just keep quiet and stick with me the whole time, alright?" She put a hand on his shoulder and turned them both invisible.

They quietly went past the guards and police and ran out the gate doors.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! But wasn't Charlotte with Ace? How can she be in two places at once? Find out next chapter!

Later!


	14. Chapter 14 Ace And Charlotte Return!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last time, Charlotte and Ace stayed behind to fight Bluejam and Charlotte somehow managed to get Sabo too. How? Find out now

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy and Amelia were sitting in the corner of the room, both sad that their older siblings hadn't returned home yet. They were both about to give up hope until one of

the bandits came rushing inside. "Hey! Hey guys! They're..." "What is it?" Magra asked. "They've returned!" Everyone gasped. Luffy and Amelia got up and shot out

the door and so did the other mountain bandits. Ace was carrying Charlotte in his arms. She had terrible injuries, which explained why she had some bandages on

her. "Those injuries look horrible! Hurry, tend to Charlotte's wounds!" They took them both inside and treated them. "Are you alright?" A bandit asked Ace. He

nodded. As he was about to put his shirt on, Luffy jumped on his waist. "Luffy..." Luffy started crying. "Did you think I was dead?" "But-" "What're you crying for?!"

Ace hit Luffy, making Luffy cry even harder. "Don't act like I'm dead when I'm not, you idiot!" "Now, now let him be Ace. Luffy is just happy." Ace sighed. Everyone

sat around Charlotte and attended her wounds. "Ace, about the night of the fire, after we took Luffy and left what happened with you and Charlotte when you stayed

behind?" A bandit asked. "After you left, we fought Bluejam"

 **Flashback To Charlotte, Ace And Bluejam**

Ace got thrown to the floor and Bluejam went to attack him. Charlotte jumped in the air to stop him, but he used his sword to cut the top of her hammer. He aimed

his gun at her and got ready to fire, but Ace jumped at him from behind and pulled his weapon onto Bluejam's neck, strangling him. Charlotte pushed Bluejam over,

making him fall to the floor. He tried to remove Ace's weapon from his neck, but Ace's grip was too strong. Charlotte punched Bluejam so hard, it knocked him out.

They defeated him and started running to catch up with the others. But by that time, the path had been blocked with more fire. "Damn it! There's noway out now!"

Charlotte said. "Doesn't matter, we have to get out of here!" Ace started to run but Charlotte grabbed his arm. "Wait!" "Charlotte, what are you doing?!" "I said I

don't any more of the people I love getting hurt and I intend to keep my word!" Ace widened his eyes. Charlotte stood in front of him. "Stay behind me and don't get

separated from me!" -Ice Shield!- A shield of ice went above their heads. Charlotte started running through the fire and Ace followed her. "Charlotte!" As they were

running, the fire started melting her ice. Some of the fire even started to land on her skin, giving her really suveir burns. When they got out, Charlotte collapsed onto

the ground. "Hey Charlotte! Are you alright?! Charlotte!" Ace picked her up bridal style and ran out of the fire. When they got out, he found a hiding spot where the

fire wouldn't reach them by the river in the Middle Forest. He laid her on the grass. "Hang in there! Don't die!" After Ace left her inside the tree, he went into the city

to steal some medicine and some food. Ace poured some medicine into a bowl. He sat Charlotte up and made her drink all of it. "Ace, please don't worry about me...

Just go-" "Don't be a fool! You took full responsibility for burning yourself and keeping me safe, right?! If you die, I'll never forgive you!" Charlotte widened her eyes

and blushed. "Hey! If anyone survived, they could be hiding around here! Start looking and don't miss anyone!" Ace grabbed a bush and placed it in front of the hole

of the tree. "Keep quiet ok?" Charlotte nodded.

 **End Of Flashback**

"So that's what happened? Well, I'm glad you both made it out alive" Dadan said. "I'm sorry I made everyone worry and that I was acting so reckless" Charlotte said.

She hugged her little sister. "And I'm sorry I made you scared, Mills" Amelia cried on her sister's chest. "I never thought something like this could happen to the Gray

Terminal. I'm sure Sabo is worried." Ace said. Everyone left Ace and Charlotte alone. "Ace, back then, why didn't you run? In fact, why don't you run away from

anything?" Charlotte asked and sat up. "Sometimes, my blood just starts rushing to my head. I feel like if I run, I'll lose something important. Back then, you and

Luffy were behind me and when you didn't run, I wanted to protect you at any cost because..." Charlotte felt her cheeks burning up. Ace's face went all red and he

turned away, rubbing his head. "I-I don't know! Stop looking at me whilst your blushing!" He said, very embarrassed. Charlotte giggled and did the unexpected. She

hugged Ace by the chest. His heart started pounding and Charlotte could hear it. "W-W-What're you doing?!" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled. "What's the

problem? Have you never been hugged by a girl before?" She asked raising an eyebrow. He tutted got up and left her sitting on the bed. Before he got out the door,

he looked back at her. "When your feeling up to it, I wanna talk to you later tonight outside." She tilted her head to the side. "Just say yes already!" Ace said

annoyed. "Okay okay I will!" She said. "Good" He said as he left.

 **That Night**

Charlotte quietly opened the door. She tip-toed her way out the door and saw Ace leaning against a tree. She shut the door and ran to him. "Hey" She said. He looked

at her and didn't say anything. "W-What's up Ace?" He looked up at the trees. "When you found us back then, you were up in a tree right?" She nodded "Yeah. Before

I found y'all, me and my friends learnt how to swing from tree-to-tree with the vines from them." He looked back at her. "Think you can teach me too?" Charlotte got

stunned but then smiled. "Sure!" He grabbed her hand. "Well come on then! We don't have all night" They started climbing up a tree, up to the middle of it. Then

Charlotte grabbed two vines and gave one to Ace. "It's actually quite simple." She positioned herself. "All you gotta do is look around for more vines to swing on and

when your ready" She jumped off and started swinging. "You start swinging like so!" Ace chuckled and jumped off the branch. "Hey, this is pretty fun" "See? Told you.

And when your really good at it" Charlotte wrapped her foot around the vine and let both her hands go, making her spin round and round. "Nice moves!" After a few

hours of swinging, they rested on a branch and were laughing. "I can't believe that vine snapped and I nearly plummeted to my death. Luckily, I had my powers to

fly or else I would have been a goner!" Both their stomachs were hurting from laughing to much. When they got a hold of themselves, Charlotte looked at Ace. "What

is it?" "Nothing. I was just thinking of something. It's stupid though, so forget it." "Well what was it?" "Nevermind it's noth-" "Just say it!" She rolled her eyes. "Okay

fine" She leaned back against the tree and looked up at the sky. "Happiness" Ace stared at her. "What?" "That word... What does it mean to be happy? Do you have

to earn it? Or is it given to those who richly deserve it?" Ace's face went puzzled. "What do you mean? Your not happy here?" "No I am here just, not back at home."

She stared at Ace. "When I was returned home, my dad threw me in a room where no one else was allowed and started yelling at me how much he hated I was born

a woman. I was fed up of letting him walk all over me, so I stood up for myself and said that I never asked to be born a girl or that I asked for a bastard dad like him.

I think I made him really angry cause he started punching and kicking me very hard that it left a lot of marks on my body." Her words sunk into Ace's brain. * _That_

 _bastard_ _actually hit her?! If this happened just the other day then the marks should still be there*_ Ace grabbed her arm and looked for any marks or bruises. "What're

you doing?! There aren't any left on me!" "Liar! If he hit you just the other day and it was that bad, then some should still be on you!" He let go of her arm and took

her leg. "Get off already! Stop searching for something that's not there!" She shoved him off, but he kept trying to look for the marks. Not long, he was speechless.

He found a huge purple and black bruise on her leg that started from possibly her thigh and ended at her knee. "None left, eh? Why did you lie?!" She looked away. "I

thought you wouldn't care if I got hu-" "Wouldn't care?! Why would you think I wouldn't care if someone hit you so bad it left you a big huge bruise?!" "Cause you've

never told me that you care!" Ace froze. But she was right. Not once did he ever say to her he care about her. He quickly realized and.. hugged her tightly. "Well I'm

saying it now. I really do care about you, even if I don't say or show it" Charlotte widened her eyes. She soon hugged back. "I've never been told that by a boy

before. Why do you care so much for me? Why do you want to protect me so badly? Why do you risk your life for me?!" Ace grabbed her shoulders and looked her

straight in the eyes. "Because... I love you." Charlotte's heart pounded and she blushed madly. "W-What?" Ace went red like a tomato and looked away. "D-Don't

make me h-have to say it t-twice! A-And before you ask, I don't love you in a friend way. It's so much more than that" Charlotte put her hand on her chest and could

feel her heart pounding on her ribs and her breathing was warmer. She put her hand on his shirt and tugged it a little. "I... I do as well, Ace. For some reason, I

always have been." After that, they let go of each other and sat in silence. Charlotte coughed out a giggle. Ace stared at her. "W-What's so funny?" "It's just, when I

was little I use to see people showing their love for one another with" She shivered "Kisses" Ace shivered as well. "Ugh! It disgusts me so badly!" "I know, right? And

when people first start dating, they get freaked out about their first kiss. It's just really weird. I really wonder what it's like to be kissed for the first time in your life."

Ace looked at her. "Charlotte" She turned her head. "Yeah-" He pressed his lips against hers. * _Ace is kissing me? No way! This has got to be a dream. This isn't_

 _happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening. But... this is happening. This is reality. I really am being kissed by Ace_ * Charlotte slowly closed her eyes and

kissed back. Both sat in the tree, thinking it was a dream, but it was in fact real. When they both broke the kiss, they sat in silence and feeling very embarrassed. "So

um... how was... it?" Ace asked in a shy voice. "I-It was... nice, I guess." Charlotte replied. Ace nodded. "W-We better get back Ace, o-otherwise everyone gonna

come look for us" Charlotte said as she sat up. She was about to climb down, but Ace grabbed her arm. "Let em look for us. They won't think to look for us up here."

Charlotte looked at Ace and smiled. "Okay!" She laid back against the tree again. Ace sat next to her. They both fell asleep next to one another.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Charlotte x Ace has finally started in this story! And will Sabo ever come back to his friends?

Find out the answers to these questions next chapter!

Later!


	15. Chapter 15 Sad News

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace and Charlotte confessed their feelings to each other and kissed. Will they tell the others about their relationship or keep it a secret?

Enjoy!

* * *

Ace woke up from the sun shining through the leaves of the tree and on his face. He saw Charlotte sleeping on his shoulders and it made him blush madly. He gently

nudged her arm and it woke her. She rubbed her eyes "Morning already?" Ace nodded "Yep, the others might come looking for us so we better get going" "Okay" They

climbed down the tree and headed back home. When they arrived, Luffy and Amelia glomped their older siblings, almost suffocating them "Charlotte! Ace!" They said

"Calm down you two, were fine. And can you let go as well? Cause I think I'm about to run out of a-air!" Charlotte said. Amelia let go of her sister and glared at her

with her arms folded "Well next time if you don't want a death hug, come back on time!" "Already forgetting I'm 3 years older than you? And you don't need to worry

about me, I can take care of myself" Amelia rolled her eyes and turned around "Whatever. Just don't freak me out like that next time" "Okay I swear" After that, Luffy

and Amelia went outside to play. Ace and Charlotte shrugged their weirdness off.

 **Hours Later**

Ace and Charlotte were sitting outside in the back, watching Amelia and Luffy play tag when Dadan called the two girls "What's up Dadan?" Charlotte asked "Some

lady is outside asking for the both of you" Charlotte and Amelia looked at each other wondering who it could be. When they went indoors, Amelia held onto

Charlotte's waist in fear. Charlotte put her arm around her little sister's body "One-sama, what if it's daddy and he's here to try and take us back?" Amelia started to

get tears in her eyes. She faced older sister and put her face on Charlotte's stomach. "I don't wanna go back with him. He's evil and he hurt mummy and-" "Hey hey

hey, calm down. I'll go outside and see who it is. I'll give you the okay to come out, alright?" Amelia nodded and let go of her. Charlotte took a big deep breath and

went outside. When she saw who it was, her eyes widen to the max and she yelled "MUM!" Charlotte ran up to her mother and hugged her tightly "Hi sweetie. How

have you been?" "Good. What're you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital?" Her mum crouched down to Charlotte "Can't a mother come and visit her

daughters?" Charlotte smiled and giggled "- _ **Gasp**_ \- Mummy!" Amelia said, rushing out the door and hugging her mother "Hi Amelia" "Yay! Mummy's here mummy's

here!" Amelia looked up at her "Are you better" Their mum shook her head "I just came here for a little visit, then I'm heading back" Amelia pouted "Aww" The

mother looked at Charlotte "I trust that you've been taking good care of your little sister?" Charlotte nodded "Not at first, but one-sama is taking good care of me"

Their mum stood back up and kissed Charlotte's head "Good girl. I expect to keep hearing good comments on both of you" She turned around "Are you leaving now?"

Amelia asked. She nodded "I'll walk you back mum" Charlotte said walked up next to her "Are you sure honey?" "Uh-huh! Amelia, tell the others I'm going with mum"

"Okay! Be careful when coming back Lottie!" Charlotte and her mother left.

 **The Sun Started Setting**

"Lottie is taking for ever!" Amelia whined "Maybe she'll be back soon" Luffy said. As the three kids wondered about Charlotte, someone came in through the door

"Hey guys. I'm back" Charlotte said. A bit of her hair was covering her right eye. Amelia ran to her "Charlotte! What took you so long?" "I got into a fight with a

bunch of thugs" Luffy came towards Charlotte "Well, it's good that your back and your okay!" When Ace saw Charlotte, he glared at her in suspicion. He grabbed her

hand and took her outside "What's the real reason?" He asked "W-What? I told y'all already I got into a fight-" "That's a lie!" Charlotte froze and frowned "How dare

you say I'm lying! How would you know whether I'm lying or no-" Ace clenched his fist and punched the wall. Charlotte got really scared "Damn it Charlotte be honest

with me already! I'm tired of you saying your completely okay to my face and then turn your back and keep all of the suffering and pain inside you!" Charlotte

widened her eyes. Ace pulled her in close and hugged her tightly "Like I said to you before, I care so much about you because I love you" Charlotte's heart was

racing. She hugged him back. They both stood there, hugging each other which seemed like forever until Charlotte stopped it. She brushed the hair which was

covering her right eye. Ace widened his eyes with what he saw. Charlotte's right eye was completely black and the white bit of her eye was all red "W-Who did this to

you?" Charlotte looked away and stayed silent for a moment "My father did this" Ace looked down to the floor and clenched his fists "As I was walking home from the

hospital, he found me and tried taking me back to the castle. Obviously I rejected him, so he punched my eye and I-" Ace covered her mouth "No need for

explanations" He glared at her "I'm gonna kill that bastard!" As he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm "No!" He stopped and looked at her "What're stopping me

for?! I'm not gonna just stand around whilst my friend is being abu-" "Cause I can deal with him myself and if I do anything now, it'll just make things worse!" Ace

stared at her in shock. She let go of him and he faced her "Listen to me Charlotte, you can't just ignore something like this. One day it could turn out for the worse"

She looked down at the floor "I know, but" She looked back up at him with a smile "Maybe when I'm older and stronger, I can finally fight back with him. So for now

I'll just stay outta his way" Ace froze, then hugged her "If he ever does something like this to you again, I'll find him and kill him" Charlotte hugged Ace back "Okay"

After that, they went back inside.

 **With Luffy And Amelia**

The two little kids were watching two beetles on a tree stump fighting and were wondering which one would win. Luffy turned around and saw Dogra was back. He

looked like he just saw a ghost as his face was stunned "Oh, Dogra!" Luffy said as he stood up "You went looking for Charlotte and Ace? They came back a while ago"

"Really? That's great" Dogra said as he gave the kids a fake smile. As night fell, Dogra said something that shocked everyone, especially Ace, Luffy and Charlotte "W-

What? Sabo is... Don't even joke about something like that!" Ace yelled as he grabbed Dogra's collar and had him on the ground, about to punch him "I-It's not a lie

nor a joke! It was so sudden, I barely realized what had happened. I doubted my own eyes! I wondered if it was a dream or an illusion!" "Shut up! Sabo went back to

his noble born parents! There's no way he'd set out to sea!" Ace yelled. Dogra grabbed Ace's wrists and pushed him off "Outlaws like us would understand how he

must have felt. We all have places we really don't want to go back to! Do you really think he'd set out to sea... if he was actually HAPPY?! Do you really think he'd fly

a pirate flag and set out ON HIS OWN?!" Everyone froze where they stood. Luffy started crying "Sabo... he really wasn't happy!" Charlotte fell to her knees * _No! How_

 _could he be dead?! Did the copy of me already run out of time? Why did I leave him by himself?! This is all my fault!*_ "Why?! Why didn't we try to break him out of

there?! Where is the person who killed Sabo?! I'm gonna murder him!""T-The Tenryuubito?! There's no way you can do th-" Ace grabbed his weapon and headed for

the front door "I'm gonna avenge his death!" Dadan slammed Ace's head onto the wooden floorboard "Drop it , you damn brat!" "Get off me! Don't get in my way!"

She grabbed Ace by the collar "You keep acting like your tough even though you have any real strength! What the hell do you think you can do now?! You'll just end

up dead! You'll die and everyone will forget you by tomorrow, that's all you amount to right now! It was this kingdom that killed Sabo, it was the world itself!" Dadan

started shaking Ace back and forth "What can you do?! Your father's death brought about a new era! Once you become a man of his caliber, then your free to live or

die as you want!" Ace widened his eyes "Go tie up this moron!" Dadan said as she threw Ace to a bandit "SABO!" Ace was outside, hanging from the ropes around

him on the tree "Shut up! Men aren't suppose to be sobbing like that, Luffy!" Charlotte was banging her head on the ground repetitively and she kept repeating the

same words over and over again "WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading!

My deepest apologies to you all for a late posting and Sabo being gone. I had to because the story wouldn't have made much sense. I hope everyone understands :(

Later!


	16. Chapter 16 The Separate Departures

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, everyone received terrible news about Sabo and you all were very sad to hear it aswell :(

Enjoy!

* * *

The sun rose up and the birds chirped. Dadan and some other bandits went outside to check on Ace "Have you calmed down a little, Ace?" Dadan asked. Ace stared

at her and said nothing "Untie him" One of the bandits started loosening the rope "Where's Luffy?" "He cried all night. He's asleep now" "Boss, you have to see this! I-

It's a letter from S-Sabo! He must have sent a letter before setting out to sea!" Ace gasped "Give me that. I swear I won't go into the city. That letter is addressed to

us, right?" After Ace was untied, he opened the letter and started walking as he read through it " _Ace, Luffy, Charlotte. I hope you weren't hurt in the fire. I'm worried_

 _but I_ _believe you are safe. You may have seen Charlotte around the time the fire was happening and that is because I sent her to you guys to safety, I hope she did a_

 _good_ _job protecting you both and getting you to safety. I'm sorry about this, but by the time you read this letter, I'll be... out at sea. A lot has happened, and I've_

 _decided to set sail ahead of_ _you_ _guys. My destination won't be in this country but elsewhere. There, I will become stronger, I'll become a pirate! Let's become pirates_

 _with more freedom than_ _anyone_ _else, and meet up again someday. The four of us! Somewhere out on the wide, free ocean. I'm sure that someday, we'll meet! Oh_

 _and Ace, I wonder who's_ _the older_ _brother between the two of us? Two eldest sons and daughter, one younger brother. It might be strange, but this bond between us_

 _is my treasure. Luffy might still be a_ _weakling and a crybaby, but he's our brother. Both of you, Take care of him for me!"_ Ace got to a cliff and stopped at the edge.

When he finished reading the letter, he started to get small tears in his eyes, and what were small tears turned into a river and mourning screams.

 **After Ace Returned Home**

"What do you mean 'Inspections'?! They've just been holding one big welcome party all week!" Dadan yelled "They haven't written anything about the Sabo incident"

Dogra said "And it doesn't seem like his parents have pressed charges either" "Well, they might be nobles, they're up against the World Government and the

Tenryuubito. Suing them wouldn't accomplish anything" "Is Luffy still acting the same way?" Dadan asked "Yeah, he barely even eats" "Well at least that leaves more

food for us then" "The Sabo incident must have really hit him hard" Charlotte put a hand on Ace's shoulder and whispered something into his ear. He nodded and they

both left to see Luffy, who was laying on the cliff Ace was on not to long ago. Luffy was remembering all the good and bad times they use to have together. Ace and

Charlotte walked towards Luffy. Charlotte sat on her knees next to Luffy and Ace punched Luffy on the back of his head. Ace folded his arms "How long are you gonna

keep moping?" -Silence- "By the way Charlotte, your plan to keep the Pirate Fund safe completely back-fired" She looked up at him in shock "What?! No, how can

that be. I..." She looked at the green grass in shame "It isn't your fault, so don't beat yourself up for it. Maybe it was stolen by survivors from Bluejam's crew or

maybe the military found it, I don't know where it is now. But that pile of loot doesn't matter anymore. Sabo and I were gonna use it, it was our Pirate Fund. But in

the end, Sabo didn't use it and so I'm not gonna bother with it either. There's no point in gathering treasure if we can't even look after it" Ace explained. Luffy sniffled

"I..." Ace and Charlotte looked at Luffy "I want to become stronger! Stronger and stronger! Stronger and stronger! Stronger! Stronger and stronger! Stronger and

stronger! Stronger and stronger! Stronger and stronger! And even stronger than that! And then, I'll be able to protect anything, I won't have to lose anyone ever

again!" Charlotte held Luffy in her arms and rocked him back and forth "Shh, it's okay Luffy. Stop crying" "Please! Ace, Charlotte... don't die!" Ace hit Luffy again

"Ace!" Charlotte yelped "Don't be ridiculous! You should be more worried about yourself than me! Your way weaker than me and Charlotte! Listen up, and remember

this, both of you. I will not die!" Charlotte let go off him. Luffy sat up and nodded "Sabo made that requested too. I promise you both I will not die!" Charlotte gave

him a small smile "There's no way I'd die and leave a weakling of a brother like you. I'm not all that smart, so I don't know what killed Sabo, but whatever it was it

was opposed to freedom. Sabo died without ever gaining his freedom. But the three of us who shared a toast with Sabo, are still alive" Charlotte stood up "Listen up

you two! We will definitely live life without regrets!

 _"Noblemen only become true nobles when they turn eighteen. That's why I will leave this kingdom when I turn seventeen!"_

"Someday, we will set out to sea, and live life they way we want to! With more freedom than anyone else" Charlotte and Luffy nodded "I'm sure that will make lots of

people into our enemies, Gramps will become our enemy too. We'll be risking our lives. We'll cast off when were seventeen!" Charlotte looked at Ace "Make it

nineteen for me" He looked at her "Nineteen?" "Yep. Cause I'm going with Luffy and since I'm two years older, I'll be nineteen when he's seventeen and we set sail"

"Right" The three kids stared out into the clear blue ocean, thinking of their wild adventures.

 **Some Months Later**

"Here I go, Ace!" Luffy yelled. The thee kids were in the woods training -Gum Gum Pistol!- Luffy's arm stretched out and pasted Ace. It came back and hit Luffy,

making spin around and fall over. Charlotte and Ace laughed "What the hell was that? You call this a fight?" Ace said "No matter ho much force you put into it, there's

no point if you can't hit me. I told you, rubber really isn't suited for battle" Luffy sat up "Shut up! Don't say that!" "What?! Are you trying to say that I'm wrong?! Your

just an anchor who's immune to bullet fire!" Luffy and Ace's forehead's were touching "Don't make fun of the Gum Gum Fruit! Someday, I'll make you cry!" "And

when will that day be Luffy?" Charlotte asked sarcastically "Luffy, great work! Your arm stretched out a lot further than it did yesterday!" "Sabo! Your far too soft on

Luffy!" "I really have become strong! Stronger than I was yesterday!" "Hey Sabo-" "Who are you guys talking to? There's nothing but a big rock in front of you" Ace

and Luffy quickly realized Charlotte was right and their cheeks turned a bit red "-Sigh- Sabo was such a kind older brother" "What's that suppose to mean?! Would

you rather _I_ died instead?!" "I never said that!" "But that's basically what you meant!" Ace punched Luffy hard on the head "OW! Sabo would never punch me like

that!" "Oh here we go again..." Charlotte left them to argue "What was that?!" "What's with you?! Be a little nicer, will you?!" "No way!"

 **The Brothers Went Back Home**

The Dadan family were sitting inside drinking when Dadan felt something soft hit her. It was a paper ball. It read "I've founded my own country" By Ace. Another one

flew in and Dogra caught it. It said "Me too" By Luffy. Dadan, Dogra and Magra went outside to see Charlotte standing and to find two small houses built and two

signs reading 'Ace country' and 'Luffy's country' "What is it now?" "I dunno. I left in the middle of their little argument" Charlotte replied "I'm gonna learn how to

survive on my own. You guys can be Dadan's country or Charlotte's country" "I'm gonna borrow your bath every now and then" "A+L: Hmph!" Charlotte sighed and

face-palmed her face.

 **The Brothers Went Into The Woods**

Ace and sat up in a tree, watching Luffy go up against a huge bear "Ace, help me out! It's a bear!" "You gonna survive on your own, right?" Luffy attacked the bear

and the bear's paw striked Luffy, making Luffy bleed and pass out "LUFFY!" Ace carried Luffy on his back and ran home. He pounded on the door "Dadan's country!

Anyone in there?! Charlotte?! Luffy is injured, please treat his wounds!" Charlotte opened the door "Charlotte! I need help, please!" She gasped "Quick, get him in!"

Ace brought him inside and Magra treated Luffy "Now, now, this is no joke. If his wounds had been any worse, he could have died!" Magra looked at Ace "The four of

you always fought these wild beasts together as a team, right?" He asked. Ace has his eyes covered with his hands "It's my fault. I thought that I learned that

fighting on your own doesn't prove you're strong. I'm worthless! Completely worthless!" Ace started crying "Ace..." "I'm so sorry Luffy! So sorry!"

 **The Next Morning**

Ace and Charlotte were outside "How to greet people properly?" Ace nodded "Woah, what's brought this sudden change in attitude?" "Since I'm the older brother of

Luffy, when I'm a pirate I wanna meet captain Red Hair and thank him for everything he did for Luffy" Charlotte was just speechless. Not only did Ace have a sudden

change of attitute and wanted to learn nice manners, but he wanted Charlotte to show him how! Ace looked at Charlotte, she tilted her head and smiled cheekily

"Why're you staring at me like that?!" Charlotte giggled "Sorry sorry. But alright. I shall tell ya. First thing you need to do is..." "They ate and ran! Wait!" The chef

said. The three kids went into the city to eat and obviously didn't pay for their meals. Charlotte coughed to remind Ace what he is doing wrong "Oh right, were being

rude here!" "Right" They stopped running and looked back at the chef "Thanks for the food!" "Shut up, you damn kids! Just pay the bill already!" "Well that didn't

work. Here ya go sir, keep the change!" Charlotte took out a bag of money from her pocket and threw it to the man. After that, the three of them went back into the

woods to train.

 _From then on, Ace Charlotte and Luffy spent their times fighting each other, against hooligans and wild animals. Luffy and Ace would be training with their Grandfather because he was still trying to get them to be marines. Eventually, Charlotte met her two friends, Nebula and Niwa, again. Charlotte introduced them to Ace and Luffy and everyone became friends. Charlotte never did see Peach or Daisy since that day. Charlotte had met some other girl though called 'Samus'. It took Charlotte 10 whole months to make friends with her (Reason why is on my Profile account). Ace and Charlotte had started taking things slowly, which eventually led up to them dating secretly when they were both 13._

 **7 Years Later Ace: 17 Years Old Charlotte: 16 Years Old Luffy: 14 Years Old**

Luffy, Amelia and the others were waiting at the cliff to watch Ace sail off. Meanwhile, Charlotte and Ace were back at the house having their last conversation "I

cannot believe it's already been 7 years!" "I know, time really does fly and we don't even know it" "Yeah and now your heading off to fulfil your dream" Charlotte said

with a sad tone in her voice. Ace walked over to her "Hey, what's wrong? You okay?" She nodded but it was obviously a lie "Y-Yes I'm fine. Nothing to worry about"

Ace could see right through her and pulled her in close "Lottie, I can sense when your happy or sad and right now you don't seem happy. So tell me what's the

matter" She sighed in defeat "Okay, it's just that we've been together for so long and now the time has come for you to head off. I am happy that your dream is

finally happening but... I just don't know if I'll ever see you aga-" Ace hugged her tightly "Don't be talking about that. Of course were gonna see each other again. It's

not like this is the last time you'll see me" Ace gently grabbed her chin "Do you want me to promise you that?" Her eyes were shining and she was blushing a lot.

She nodded a little "Alright then" He took out his pinkie and said he promises they will one day see each other again. She enter twined her pinkie with Ace's "Happy

now?" "Very" Ace leaned forward and kissed Charlotte "I love you so much Charlotte" "I love ya too Ace!" After they had their moment, they went to the cliff "Take

care, Ace!" "Sure, see ya Luffy! I'll be going on ahead!" "Right! And when me and Charlotte set out to sea in three years, we'll be much stronger!" Ace set off "Do

your best Ace!" Luffy yelled "Take care of yourself!" "Try not to catch a cold!" "Make us all proud Ace!" Charlotte yelled as she blew kisses "Just you wait! I'll make a

name for myself real soon!" And with that, Ace was gone "There he goes!" "I'm sure gonna miss him" Charlotte said

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Do not worry, I haven't quite finished this story just yet. There is still more to come, so keep an eye out for that! :)

Later!


	17. Chapter 17 Reunion!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace set off and began his journey onto the wide open sea!

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy and Charlotte were in their usual training spot. Luffy was gonna try his pistol shot again to see if he could get better at it "You can do it Luffy! Just believe in

yourself!" -Gum Gum Pistol!- He hit the top of the boulder, which was not where he was aiming for "Damn, my aim was off" "That was great for a first shot but,

maybe if you tried aiming a little lower. Try that now!" Charlotte said "Okay" -Gum Gum Pistol!- He shot the middle of the boulder, smashing it into pieces "Alright

Luffy! Keep that up and by the time the three years are up, you'll have gotten beater with your aiming AND have gotten stronger too!" "Yeah!" They high-fived

 **Several Months Later**

"Luffy! Charlotte! Look at the newspapers!" Dogra yelled as he ran towards them "What is it?" "Let's see!" They read through it and saw something that caught their

eyes "-Gasp- Amazing! Ace has gone and made a name or himself! This is the best news I've heard all day!" Charlotte said "The picture shows him with his pirate ship

and crew! Amazing, Ace is amazing!" "He sure is Luffy- Wait a sec, let me see the pictures again!" She took the newspaper from Luffy "No way! So that's where those

two are! I cannot believe what I'm seeing and reading!" "What? Is it something bad Charlotte?" "O-Oh, no it's nothing bad" * _You girls have really outdone yourselves._

 _Hopefully I'll see you both real soon*_

 **3 Years Later Luffy: 17 Years Old Charlotte: 19 Years Old**

"Hey, come on! Were going now, aren't you gonna see us off?" Luffy said "Oh, shut up" Dadan said "The mayor and Makino know us, but we'd scare the other

villagers if we came down from the mountain" "But-" "Just get going already!" "Oh... Well then guys, thanks for everything!" Luffy said "Yeah. You lot are the best!"

Charlotte said "Oh, don't embarrass us. No need for thanks" "Now, now... Take care you two" "Sure, we will!" "Oh right!" "C+L: Dadan, we hate mountain bandits"

"Shut up, you little brats!" "C+L: But we like you guys!" Dadan took out a handkerchief and started crying "Don't say dumb stuff like that and just get lost, damn you

both! Sheesh, you guys are just..." "Are you crying?" Luffy asked "No I'm not!" Amelia got up "Come on, I'll walk with you guys!" Amelia said, taking Charlotte's hand

and running to the village

 **WindMill Village, In The Outskirts Of Goa Kingdom**

"Hey, if you guys are going out to sea, then you should take my old fishing boat. You'll sink right away if you take that thing!" A villager said "Were fine with this. Our

journey begins right now!" Luffy said. He faced the other way "Sabo! Look at us, were setting out to sea too!" He then looked at Charlotte "Sabo was first. Ace was

second" She nodded "Were the third to go, but were not gonna lose to any one!" She replied "Wait for us, Ace! We'll catch up to you soon!" "What're you doing

Luffy?" Shouting and muttering to yourself like that. Is it some sort of good luck charm?" A villager asked "That's not it, it's a challenge!" Charlotte stood beside

Luffy "Well, we best be off now" She used her powers to loosen the ropes and the boat sailed off "There they go, mayor. I'm gonna miss them" Makino said "Their a

disgrace to the village! Becoming a pirate..." "Bye One-sama! I hope we see each other soon!" Amelia yelled "See ya Mills!" Charlotte and Luffy were rowing at a

normal tempo "Ah, it's a great day to set sail!" Luffy said "Yep, you sure picked the perfect day to start our journey" Just then, a big shadow blocked out the sun.

Luffy and Charlotte turned around and saw the lord of the coastal waters, the sea monster that ate Shanks' left arm "You picked the wrong opponent. Check out my

attack I've been practising for the past 10 years! Charlotte, mind your head!" "Right!" She ducked and let Luffy do the work -Gum Gum Pistol!- Luffy punched the sea

monster, making it pass out "Learned your lesson yet, damn fish?" "Nice one, Luff!" Charlotte said, hugging him from behind "So, how many do you think we should

have in our crew?" "At least 10 people, then we'll need a pirate flag!" They both looked forward "I'm gonna become... THE PIRATE KING!" Charlotte smiled and

giggled at Luffy.

* * *

 _Luffy and Charlotte start their journey. Along the way they recruit some members for the ship. First Roronoa Zoro ,the pirate hunter, Nami the jewel thief, Ussop the liar, Sanji the chief and Chopper the Reindeer. Before Chopper, they got Nefeltari Vivi, the Princess of Alabasta, to stop Crocodile from destroying her country. Charlotte's little sister, Amelia, had been searching for her for several days. Charlotte allowed her sister to stay with the ship for a while. We are now up to the point where the crew have lost their captain and Charlotte. They were able to sneak into the village without being seen. Sanji, Ussop, Chopper and Zoro head into the village. After a while, a restaurant is surrounded by people, apparently someone 'died' whilst they were eating. Lets see what is happening_

* * *

The towns people just stared at the man with his face in the food, thinking he was dead. Suddenly, he sat right back up. Everyone froze in fear "Sorry about that" He

said "I feel... asleep" "You feel ASLEEP?! That doesn't make sense! You were right in the middle of a conversation and now your just eating again like nothing

happened?!" He turned around and looked at the people "What's all the commotion about?" "Everyone: We thought you dropped dead!" "Does this place do comedy

skits or something?" "No not here, that isn't our thing. Were just glad that your alright-" The man fell asleep again "Damn it! Cut it out!" When the towns people

realized he wasn't dead, they all left "Yeah, that outta do it. By the way mister, have you seen these pirates? One with a straw hat and one with a rainbow heart

necklace-" "You've got a lot of nerve eating in the middle of a public place like this, even for a division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Hello, Portgas D. Ace"

Said Captain Smoker, a marine soldier "Huh?! No way! Not the Whitebeard pirates!" The people in the restaurant mumbled to one another "I'm curious, what's such a

big shot pirate doing in this country?" Smoker asked. Ace turned himself round to face Smoker "I'm looking for someone" He looked up at Smoker "My little brother

and a 'friend' of mine"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Find out what happens in the next chapter

Later!


	18. Chapter 18 We Meet Again!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace was searching for Luffy and Charlotte after the 3 years had passed

Enjoy!

* * *

"Give me FOOOOOOOOD!" Luffy yelled "Luffy, wait up I said!" Charlotte said as she chased after him "What's with this weirdo city anyway? There's some strange food

smell over he place- It's a restaurant! Finally!" "Oh good, maybe now you'll quick running away from me and listen to what I have to-" "No time for that Charlotte I

need food NOW!" * _Why do I even bother_ * Back inside the restaurant, everyone watched as the two men just stared at each other as if they were getting ready to

fight "So, what d'yoy want from me now captain?" "I'd just want you to come with me quietly" "No thanks. I think I'll pass" "I figured you'd say that. -Sigh- I'm here

in Alabasta trying to hunt down two other pirates at the moment. To be honest, I have no real interest in capturing you right now" "Then just look the other way" "I'm

afraid I can't do that" Smoker clenched his fist, turning it into smoke "Not as long as I'm a marine, and your part of a notorious pirate crew" "That's not much of a

reason, now is it?" Ace looked up at Smoker and smirked "How bout I give you one?" Complete silence fell until they heard someone yelling "Give me food!" -Gum

Gum Rocket!" Luffy smashed into the back of Smoker sending not only him flying, but Ace as well "Woohoo! Now I can eat! Finally I'm starving, I thought I was

gonna die! Old guy, give me food. Hurry, come on" Charlotte walked in and her jaw dropped to the floor "Luffy what did you do?! I'm pretty sure that hole in the wall

wasn't there before!" But Luffy was too busy singing to himself about food. The chef got to work and served Luffy his meal "This is the best food I've ever tasted!" He

said "Uh yes, thanks a lot. But you see sir... You might wanna start running, both of ya" "Oh? And why is that?""The guy you sent flying, do you have any idea who he

is?" "Who sent someone flying?" Luffy asked stupidly "You did!" Charlotte said "Really? Who was it?" The chef pointed to the wall "What's with all these holes? Kind of

a weird decoration, you know? So why'd you do it?" "Your the one who did it!" Everyone yelled at Luffy "I did? Really?" Ace got himself up "Damn it... So what the hell

was that?" He started walking back "This is ridiculous! Just look at this place" He stumbled into a family dinner "O-Oh, hi there. Many apologies for disturbing your

meal" Ace continued walking back "What kind of world class idiot would do something like this?" The towns people saw Ace walking back and ran for their lives

"I beat this guy ain't so tough-" When Charlotte and Ace saw each other, they were filled with so much joy and excitement "Hey gu-" "Straw Hat! Ice Rose!" Smoker

slammed Ace's head onto the ground "I've been looking for you both, I thought you'd be here, seems I was correct" Luffy just kept eating and ignored Smoker

"Would you stop eating, you moron?!" Charlotte said. Luffy took a moment to realize who was standing right in front of him and when he did, he spat his food out all

over him "Your that Smoky guy! What are you doing in Alabasta?!" "Oh now you realize he's right in front of you?!" "Wait a sec!" Luffy shoved all his remaining food

in his mouth "Thanks a lot for the meal" Luffy said, and they started running. Smoker chased after them. Ace got up and quickly tried to catch up with them "Wait up

you guys! It's me! Hey, Charlotte Luffy come back!" But Charlotte and Luffy didn't hear him "Luffy there's something you need to know!" "Not now! Were being

chased by that Smoky guy!" "Yeah but-" Tashigi charged at them. They both jumped and she missed them.

 **With The Rest Of The Crew**

"Where could Luffy and Charlotte have gone?" Vivi said "Don't worry. Charlotte's with him so he should be fine. I swear, if it wasn't for her I don't know what mischief

Luffy would be getting himself into. Oh Nami!~" Sanji said "This doesn't look good" Ussop said "What's wrong?" "The marines are here" Nami said "We need to find

Luffy and Charlotte as fast as we can and get out of here-" "Hey, get down!" Zoro said, shoving Nami and the others "What is that?" They could hear people yelling

"It's the marines" "And they sound excited about something" "It's probably just some idiot pirate running crazy around town" Sanji said "Idiot pirate?!" When they

all turned around "It's Luffy and Charlotte!" Luffy spotted Zoro first "Hey Zoro! So that's were you guys were" Luffy ran towards them "No you moron! We need to get

rid of them first!" But Charlotte's words were pointless as Luffy kept running back to his crew "Well here they come. What d'we do now?" Amelia panicked "We head

back to the ship!" "Don't just stand there we gotta go!" Luffy said "Wait up!" Everyone started running "Fall back now men! Straw Hat and Ice Rose are mine to

finish!" Smoker said "Not good!" "Crap!" Smoker's smoke fist started getting closer to Luffy and Charlotte "Not good! Not good! Not good! Not good!" "BEHAVE!" A

huge punch of fire stopped Smoker's attack "Just give it up" Luffy and Charlotte froze "While you may have the power of smoke, mine is fire. A fight between the

two of us would be pointless, it would probably go on forever" "That you Ace?" Luffy asked "You haven't changed a bit, Luffy" "It is you? Is this what you were trying

to tell me Charlotte?" "Yeah!" "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" "You idiot! You wouldn't listen to me!" "Look, now isn't the time for chit chat you two! You guys get out

of here, don't worry about these guys I've got em. Go on!" "Let's go!" Luffy commanded "Thanks Ace!" Charlotte said. Smoker and Ace faced each other "Why are

you helping Straw Hat and Ice Rose?" "Heh, can't a guy help out one of his friends AND his bundling kid brother?" "Straw Hat's your kid brother? Interesting" As

everyone ran back to the ship, they kept on asking Luffy and Charlotte who that guy was "He's my big brother!" Luffy said "B-BROTHER?!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Whenever Ace says 'friend' and he's talking about Charlotte, he just refers his girlfriend but doesn't say it. He just let's people figure it out on

their own, plus it's sound funny when he just says "I'm looking for my 'friend' " and he's referring to a woman :)

Later!


	19. Chapter 19 Just Like Old Times

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, the straw hat's were saved by Fire Fist Ace

Enjoy!

* * *

As the crew were running, they look back to see a big ball of fire and smoke mixed together "Woah! It's like a fight between smoke and fire" Ussop said "Guess that's

the power you get after eating a Flame-Flame Fruit" Sanji said "Speaking of devil fruits, Luffy is it true? Is that guy really your brother?" Nami asked "Yep. His name's

Ace" "Look I'm not surprised that you have a brother Luffy, but can either of you two explain what he's doing here on the Grand Line?" Zoro asked "Ace is a pirate

just like me and Luffy. He left home 3 years before we did in search for the One Piece" Charlotte explained. Everyone looked back and watched the fight again "Well

anyway, he's bought us some time so we can't waist it. Let's get back to the ship" "Sure Nami dear~" Everyone continued running. Luffy and Charlotte were running

backwards so they could watch the fight "I never thought we'd run into Ace in a place like this" "Your telling me" The crew had two ways to go "Which way do we

go?!" "Everyone, turn left!" "Yes Nami, I'll follow you wherever you go~" "You love-sick freak" Everyone but Luffy and Charlotte turned left.

 **After The Crew Got Back On The Ship**

"Get everything stowed! Were setting off right away!" "Set the sail!" "Hurry, pick up the pace!" "Set sail!" Everyone stopped and realized something "Um, are we

missing something?" Amelia asked "It's not something, it's some ONE" "Luffy and Lottie! My sister has never done that before in her life..."

 **With Luffy And Charlotte**

"Damn it Luffy! We went the wrong way!" "But I was sure that they were right here" "Well not really!" "I guess giving you two the chance to escape was pointless"

They looked up and saw Ace "Hiya Ace!" They said. He jumped down "It's been a while, hasn't it?" "You can say that" "Hehehe" Luffy and Ace arm wrestled "How

many years has it been?" "Eh, I don't know but you guys haven't changed much. Luffy is a little taller, but you both still look the same" "You do too, besides eating

the Flame-Flame Fruit, you haven't changed one little bit" Charlotte said "Remember when you use to sneak into the fields, spit the seeds out like a Gatling gun and

run away?" "That wasn't me that was you!" "The farmers would chase you and you'd scream like a girl" "That was you too! Me and Charlotte watched and laughed"

Luffy and Ace's arms were going back and forth until they ended it with a draw when the barrel broke "I guess were still the same" "Sure seems like it" "Just like old

times" Ace took a flask out from his backpack "Wait, wasn't your crew looking for you a few minutes ago?" "Yeah, what are you doing here anyway?" Charlotte asked

"I take it you guys didn't receive the message I left for you back on Drum Island" "Um, message?" "Well I guess that's a no" "Oh sorry. Were we suppose to get it"

"Don't worry about it Charlotte, it's no big deal. It was just to let you know I'd be in Alabasta for a few days. I'm in these waters on some business" "Business?" Ace

drank from his flask "Yeah, I'm with the WhiteBeard pirates. Catch Charlotte" He threw the flask to Charlotte "T-Thanks" Charlotte drank some water and passed it to

Luffy "The WhiteBeard pirates?" Ace turned around "See this tattoo? That's our mark and it's my pride" Luffy drank some too "So, why don't you and your friends

come join us? Come on, it'll be fun, what do you say?" "No thanks" They both said "I had a feeling you'd say that. Too bad cause WhiteBeard is the greatest pirate I

ever met and that's why I'm gonna help him become King of the pirates and not you Luffy, sorry" "That's fine I guess we'll just have to fight then cause I'm gonna be

King of the pirates" Luffy started drinking more "Stop it! Don't drink it all, you mooch! HEY!" Charlotte was giggling to herself "Anyway, we better start heading back

now or else we'll be in trouble" Charlotte said "Come on then!" Luffy said running off "Hey wait for us you moron!" "Still the same, isn't he?" "Yep..." They finally

caught up with him "Do you have any idea where they could have gone?" "Probably back to the ship" "That's a start, do you know where it's docked at" "Umm,

Luffy, your the captain. Where is it?" "Actually, I'm not sure. That's funny" "Ah, geez... You know Luffy, pirate captains usually remember where they leave their

ships" "Well unfortunately, this guy was too hungry to think about any of those things and completely forgot" "You haven't changed at all. So tell me about your crew

you guys, what are they like? Who are they?" "First, there's a tough guy who carries 3 swords, wants to be the greatest swordsman" "Then there's a navigator who

likes maps, tangerines and money" "There's also a cook who makes really yummy food and liar too and we just got a doctor who happens to be... a reindeer!" "Really

you don't say? Sounds like you got a good crew there" "We've also got a princess and her duck" "Oh?" Charlotte leaned over to Ace "While were on the subject of

princesses, I still haven't told him I'm one" Ace leaned to her "Do you plan on telling him any time soon?" "I dunno-" "What're you two muttering about" "N-Nothing!"

They stuttered "Well any way, everyone in our crew is so interesting!" "Sure sounds like, but I wager you two are the most interesting of all. Still, only a handful of

people for a pirate crew, that's just like you Luffy" "I'm still looking for a musician" "Aren't you one already Charlotte?" "I prefer to be called singer" "Right" Suddenly,

a group of baroque workers came out from the buildings and alleyways "Stop right there, Fire Fist!" "You've got no place to run Ace. Ya head is mine, it's my ticket to

a promotion. Prepare to die!" Ace, Luffy and Charlotte glared at them "It's our lucky day boys, this'll be easier than shooting fish in a barrel" One of the workers

looked at both Luffy and Charlotte "Hey, is it me or do those two kinda look like Straw Hat Luffy and Ice Rose Charlotte?" "Yeah, he's right! He's worth thirty million

berries and she's worth double his amount!" "Well well, looks like our lucky day just got even luckier. That big promotion is only three pirate heads away-" "Anyway,

let's go find your ship. We'll start at the shore" "Kay" "Good idea" The three pirates walked past them "Grr, you can't walk away from us... GET THEM!" They started

fighting and the baroque workers lost when Luffy used his Gum Gum Bazooka to send one of them flying. The pirates continued walking "Don't be scared men!" "Yeah

he's right!" They chased after them again until Charlotte turned around and glared at them real evil like. The workers almost dropped dead at her stare "Don't piss

me off more than I already am, GOT IT?!" She said with a pissed off tone in her voice. They were shaking to much for words. After the three pirates got to the shore,

Luffy spotted his ship "Oh, here we are!" "You see your ship?" "You can't escape from us!" They still followed the pirates "Even after my threat, these clowns still don't

learn" "There it is!" Charlotte turned around "Hey guys, were over here!" Luffy and Charlotte jumped down the stairs "Luffy, Charlotte you go on ahead and... oh you

already went " Nami was looking through the telescope, trying to find Luffy and Charlotte "I found them!" "Are you sure that's them?" "Yeah no doubt that there's any

other woman in this country with purple hair and another guy with a straw hat- uh oh" Luffy stretched one arm out to the ship and wrapped the other round

Charlotte's waist "W-Wait Luffy I can just fly back- AGH!" By that time, Luffy had pulled them both back onto the ship and hitting Sanji and Chopper "Sanji! Tony!"

"Oh, they're back" "Yeah, and Luffy did it the hard way" Luffy chuckled "Sorry about that guys" "Yeah your sorry, sorriest excuse for a captain who's ever sailed the

sea!" "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused? Can't you at least try and ACT like a captain?" "I'm sorry, oh that's right Ace!" "Ace? You were with

your brother?" "Wait, you guys didn't just leave him, did you?" "Yeah sort of. But don't worry, Ace is pretty strong" "So how strong is he then?" Chopper asked "Let

me put it this way, when we were younger I was never able to beat either him or Charlotte in a fight and this was back in the days before he ate a Flame-Flame Fruit"

"You mean there was a flesh and blood person that YOU couldn't beat?" Nami asked "Only cause Luffy didn't know how to use his powers yet so he would always lose

against us" "Yeah, you guys use to beat me up all the time. Hehe, but I beat now I can kick his big butt" "Oh, I'd love to see you try and back that claim up" Ace

jumped from his boat "So, exactly who's butt's" Ace knocked Luffy over "Getting kicked?!" "Oh hey Ace! This is my crew we were telling you about" "Nice to meet you

and thanks for taking care of my kid brother. I know he's a handful" "Everyone: Oh no, not at all" "Come on, be honest! This is Luffy were talking about. Isn't he a bit

much for you to handle?" "Everyone: Not at all" "Your good people" "Well, you guys must have a lot of catching up to do. Sit down and relax, I'll make some tea" "No,

that's thoughtful but I don't wanna impose" * _Looks like those manners I taught him years ago are still paying off*_ "He's polite, helpful and gracious. The poorer

opposite of Luffy" "One of them only cares about stuffing his face, there's no way these two can be brothers!" "The other one only cares about his brother!" "I wish I

had a wonderful brother like that" "Brother? I wish I had a wonderful captain like that!" "Sanji! He's kidding..." "See? I told you they were interesting" Ships could be

heard in the background "Those guys again? Haven't they been threatened by me enough? Do they really wanna die today?" "Luffy,Charlotte. Leave it to me, I'll

handle it" Ace jumped off the ship and onto his boat "He's going on his own?" "I wouldn't worry about him you guys, they don't just let any one become the second

division commander of the WhiteBeard pirates" "Is he insane? Fire Fist is heading our way!" "Let him come, our ships are gonna make matchsticks outta his" Ace

jumped and flew through the air past the Baroque's ships -Fire Fist!- Ace destroyed all the ships with just a single punch "He roasted them!"

 **After A While**

"Woohoo, time to celebrate guys! Here's to Fire Fist Ace! Cheers!" Luffy, Ussop and Chopper clinked cups "Wait, who said I was joining your crew?" The three ignored

him "Ah, don't worry. They can't take anything seriously when they're like this, they get all goofy when they drink" Charlotte explained "Hey Ace, you sure you don't

wanna join us? It'll be fun, I promise" "I can't right now, I'm chasing someone. He's a pirate named Blackbeard" "I've heard of him, he's the one who attacked Drum

Kingdom" "You see, Blackbeard used to be a member of the second division of the Whitebeard pirates. He was one of my own men but he committed the most

unforgivable sin a pirate could. He killed one his fellow crew members and jumped ship. As commander of his division, it's my responsibility to 'take care' of him. I

came here because I heard he was seen in Alabasta in a place called Yuba, so that's where I'm headed" "Hey, that's our destination too right?" Amelia asked "That's

right Amelia. We just entered the Sandora river, we'll take it to Erumalu where we'll dock and then we'll proceed on foot until we reach Yuba" "You don't say? Mind if I

tag along too?" "Girls, I'll follow you anywhere just tell me where to go~" "Hopefully it's off of a cliff" "What did you say Zoro!" "Cool it, you two!" "Well it looks like

you'll be with us for a little while Ace" Charlotte said "This is gonna be fun! To Ace!" Luffy said "Everyone: CHEERS!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Like it? Leave a review! If you guys like the Ace x Charlotte moments, I'll put more in if you want :)

Later!


	20. Chapter 20 The Reuniting Of Two Lovers

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace decided to stick with the straw hat crew until they reached Yuba

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ahoy there maties! It is me, captain Rice-ball Ussop! And who might you be?" "I am Riccy the Rice man!" * **BONK** * Sanji hit Luffy and Ussop on the head with two

frying pans "Quit playing with our food, you damn numb skulls! If you've got free time, wash dishes!" "Sheesh, you two might look and be seventeen years old, but

ya act like seven year olds!" Charlotte said "Tell me about it, I could also use some help since I still have to pack everything for height to Yuba!" "Let me know if I can

help" Ace said. Charlotte widened her eyes "No, your our guest so just sit back and relax. Thanks though" Sanji said. Charlotte looked at Ace and they both smiled

"That's mop water you idiots, we just swapped the deck with it!" Charlotte rolled her eyes and sighed "I didn't think any one could be that stupid till now" Ace

chuckled. Soon after, Vivi asked to stop the ship so Carue could deliver a message to her father, containing everything her and Igaram found out about Crocodile and

what he was planning to do with her country. After that, they made it to their destination "So how hot do you think it could get?" Chopper asked "Over 100 degrees in

the day time" "What?! Please tell me your joking!" "Agh Nami what happened? Where's your dancer's outfit? You too?! Vivi, Amelia, why are you wearing that?!"

"Because any exposed skin will get sunburned. We have to cover up in the desert" "But those outfits, were so sexy~" Sanji said in misery as he rolled across the floor

"Here Luffy, put this on" "Thank you" "Come on sis just let me go with you!" Amelia whined "No! You may be here for a few months but that doesn't mean your a part

of this crew and are gonna come with us, so stay here!" "Come on, please?" "No!" Amelia used her cat eyes to make Charlotte feel guilty "Pwease?" Charlotte looked

at her sister, put a hand over her own face and sighed "Alright fine, just don't get in my way or piss me off cause I'll just send you back here" "Yay!" "I hate my life..."

As Zoro dropped the anchor, he saw something move in the water. Suddenly, a mix between a seal and a turtle popped out. A whole lot of them too! "Turtles?" "No, I

think they're seals-" "Kung Fu Dugons!" One of them started speaking and Chopper translated it " "If you wanna come ashore you'll have to beat me first, but I doubt

that'll happen you bunch a cowards", he says" "Heh, no one calls me coward and gets away with it. Here comes Ussop!" "No Ussop wait!" But by that time, the

dugons already beated Ussop up "They're really strong!" Luffy, whoever, managed to beat it in one go "See? These guys aren't so tough!" "That's bad too!" The

Dugon got up and bowed to Luffy "It's one of their rules. If they lose a kung fu match, they become the winners pupil" Luffy defeated the rest of the Dugons "They

think your their master now!" Luffy started training them and before everyone knew it, he wanted to bring them along "Luffy you can't!" "They're water creatures,

they won't make it" The dugons started rubbing their faces against Luffy's leg, which made Nami Vivi and Amelia feel guilty "They're so cute!" The three girls huddled

"It's gonna break my heart to say no to them!" Nami said "Me too! I don't wanna be a meanie!" Amelia said "But how are we suppose to get them to stay?" "I have

an idea!" Chopper said and started sniffing the bag and took out a piece of meat "Here, you can have this but only if you stay here" The dugons started carrying

Chopper around. Chopper was finally able to convince the dugons to stay and the crew were able to head into the desert. After a while, the crew got into a part of the

desert which had many buildings which were ruin and dead trees. Vivi explained it was Eramulu, the city of green and had happened 3 years ago. Luffy found a

skeleton on the floor and everyone rushed to it. Vivi feel to her knees and started crying "What did my father or any of the other people of Alabasta do to deserve

this? I can't let Crocodile get away with this!" Luffy punched a building with his gum gum abilities and destroyed it "Come on, let's get moving. I'm itching to do this"

Luffy said. After everyone buried the corpse, they continued walking into the desert. As the crew were walking, Luffy was complaining about the heat "Will you spare

us the melodramatics Luffy? Your just going to wear yourself out" "Nngg!" "Gee, I guess he's not listening" "So hooooot!" Amelia whined "Shut your whining Amelia.

Whatever happened to 'I'm fire, the heat ain't gonna bother me so I'll be fine'?" "What about you? Your carrying that umbrella around when it's not raining" "Cause

I'm ice and if I don't have this with me I'll melt, you dumb ass!" "Why you gotta be such a bitch?!" "What'd you say?! I'll freeze you to death!" "Oh yeah, well I'll burn

you alive!" Charlotte put her umbrella down "Bring it, you little pink brat!" "Stop it girls! Aren't you sisters?" "So? Sisters fight all the time Vivi. It's normal" Whilst

Amelia was distracted, Charlotte walked away "Hey! Come back!" "You ain't worth my time sis. Just drop it already" "Grr!" Meanwhile, Luffy was groaning out for

some water "Just one drink Luffy. ONE mouthful" He drank the water and it filled his cheeks to about the size of two watermelons. Nami and Ussop punched him,

making Luffy spit it all out "Don't drink so much!" "Idiot, you better save some of that water for Ussop!" "Hold on, you just had some already!" Everyone started to

fight "Stop, you guys! Your only gonna wear yourselves out!" Vivi's words were useles as they continued fighting.

 **That Night**

"Don't eat that, get away from it!" "Jerk, were starving!" "Back off!" Sanji said, tried to keep Luffy away from the cooking meat "What happened? It was hot all day

and now all of a sudden it's freezing!" "Since there is a lack of cloud cover over here, the is no insulation which makes it scorching by day and freezing by night"

Chopper was gazing at the sky above "Look at all those stars" "Couldn't you see them back on your island?" "The skies on the winter island were always covered in

heavy snow clouds so I could hardly see this many of them" "I am way to cold to look at the stars" "Cold weather doesn't bother me-" Ussop snuggled against

Chopper "That's because you wear such a nice fur coat" "Back off!" "It's not my fault your all soft and fluffy" "Quit making fun of me!" Chopper said as he grew big

again "Agh Monster!" "Chopper, don't turn big. We have to huddle for warmth" Luffy ran up to Chopper and hugged him, making him shrink back to normal "So

warm~ See, isn't this cosy?" Charlotte walked up to Ace from behind "Surprised much?" Ace looked up at her "By Luffy, that is. I'll admit, I was surprised at first but

now I'm not. He doesn't seem much like a pirate captain does he? I mean, normal pirate captain are respected or even feared by their crew members" She sat down

next to Ace "Just this afternoon a simple drink of water lead to that big fight. Well, that's just how Luffy does things" "He hasn't changed since we were kids, has he?"

Charlotte looked at Ace "Even though he is a fool, people gather around him. He may be our little brother but he has this mysterious charm about him" "Guess I ain't

telling you anything you didn't know already" "You thought I was worried about him, didn't you Lottie?" Charlotte felt her heart pounding at that moment * _Lottie? He_

 _hasn't called me that in years. Why is my heart pounding? I mean, I still love him but... Oh man, I can feel my face burning up!*_ "You okay? Do you have a fever or

something, cause your face is really red" "I-I'm fine, r-really" "Alright then, if you say so" Everyone packed up their things and called it a night. As Charlotte was

walking to her tent, something grabbed her hand and pulled her in to another tent. She shut her eyes tightly in fear "Open your eyes" The voice said. She slowly

opened them and saw Ace on top of her "A-Ace! W-Wh-What're you doing?! I-" He put a finger on her lips "Shh, they'll hear us" He let her sit up and Charlotte's face

went red again "Thought you could get away with it?" "G-Get away with w-what?" He leaned into her ear "I know why your face was all red not so long ago and why

it is now, plus your heart beat was a dead give away. It couldn't have been any louder, could it?" Charlotte swallowed hard * _Damn it, the amount of times I try and_

 _hide my feelings from him_ _, he always manages to see right through me!_ * She grips onto Ace's robe "You scared or something?" "Sh-Shut your mouth, Ace!" Ace

chuckled and kissed her forehead "Such an attitude. You must have caught it from me" Charlotte could feel her hands shaking in anxiousness. She shut her eyes

tightly, which was the perfect moment for Ace to do something unexpected for her. She felt something warm on her lips and when she opened her eyes again, she

saw Ace's lips on hers! Her eyes widened with elation. She slowly closed them again and wrapped her arms around his neck. The two lovers wanted nothing more that

night but to stay as they were till the end of time.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! How sweet was that ending? Hope ya liked it, I know I did X3

Later!


	21. Chapter 21 The Boiling Journey

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, the crew called it a night and we had a very sweet Chace moment :3

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up. Luffy, Ussop and Chopper were outside and were excited about something "Hey you guys, I found a shrimp!" Luffy exclaimed

"You sure it's a shrimp? That's so cool!" Ussop rushed over to them "But shrimp don't in the desert" Luffy showed Ussop the so-called shrimp "Look!" "I stand

corrected, it's a desert shrimp!" "Looks yummy" "I've never seen a real life shrimp before! This is so exciting-" Vivi shrieked "Luffy, are you crazy?! Get rid of that

thing!" "No, that would be wasteful" "It's a scorpion! Don't let it's small size fool you, the poison in it's stinger can kill in seconds!" She explained "Guess I don't want

it then" Luffy moved the scorpion to Ussop "You want it?" "Hey now, get that away from me!" Luffy threw it away after that. Chopper's ears twitched and his nose was

picking up something "Something's coming, and quick" Ace got out from his tent "Heh, looks like the wind is picking up" He said. Suddenly, a huge storm of sand

started heading their way "Everyone! Hide behind the rocks, quick!" "Why?" "A sand storm is coming!" Everyone hid behind the rocks as the storm finally reached

the. After the damage had been done, everyone was on the floor covered in the sand. Ace woke up and ran to Charlotte to help her up "What the hell? Can't a guy

sleep in peace?" Zoro complained. Soon, everyone continued their journey through the desert. Eventually, Luffy got to a group of rocks and rested there. He saw

some birds laying dead on the floor. He ran back to the group to fetch Chopper "Come on we gotta hurry and save those birds!" "What birds?! Wait a minute Luffy

those birds might not be what you think!" When the crew got back to the rocks, they found out those birds were called warusagi birds, these birds are desert bandits

that deceive travellers and steal other people's belongings "You gotta be kidding me!" Sanji grabbed Luffy by his collar "There were 3 days worth of supplies in those

packs and you just had to and let a bunch of stupid birds rob us blind in the middle of the desert! How are we suppose to get across this waste land without food or

water?!" "It's not my fault, they out smarted me" "You mean your dumber than a bird?" "What was that?!" They both started fighting "Oi" Knock it off you two!"

Charlotte was about to use her powers on them both but Ace grabbed her wrist and stopped her "Save your energy Lottie. At times like this, it's better to just let em

have it out" "Yeah, your right Ace" Zoro sat down on a rock "Let's just take a break. This heat's just starting to wear on everybody's nerves. I'm sure well manage

food and water wise, it's nothing that'll kill us right away. Let's put if out of our minds for now" "Yeah because when I think about it, I get really thirsty" Ussop said.

Whilst Luffy and Sanji were fighting, they noticed the birds were back again and were drinking right in front of them, then walked away. Luffy started running to them

"Give us our stuff back, you thieves!" "No Luffy, don't chase them!" But by that time, he was already gone. After a while, Luffy still didn't return, so Sanji and Zoro

decided to go look for him "I'm sorry" Ace said "I know my brother can be a flake, I apologize" Suddenly, something loud was heading their way "What the hell is

that?! Amelia shrieked "Don't tell me it's another sand storm!" "No, it's a Sandora Dragon!" "A what?!" "A Sandora Dragon. It's the biggest reptile that lives in the

desert They wait under the sand for their pray and ambush them! They have really sharp fangs and claws but they hardly use them because they just usually end up

swallowing their victims whole!" Vivi explained "I gotta admit, that boy does have a talent for attracting trouble" "Your telling me Ace" Luffy Zoro and Sanji all

attacked them monster at the same time "They didn't have to go that far" "Whenever those guys fight, it almost makes me feel sorry for the monsters" Where

Charlotte stood, the ground was shaking "Woah, what the- AGH!" Another Sandora dragon appeared from beneath her "Are you freaking kidding me?!" She yelled

"I'm sorry, I guess I must have forgotten to mention, Sandora Dragons always hunt in pairs!" "Get me down from here!" The monster was near Ace "Ace, look out!"

"So, you wanna play?" The monster replied with a roar "Alright, if that's what you want. Charlotte, get ready to jump on my command!" "O-Okay!" Ace jumped and

the monster ate him. Ace used his fire abilities to engulf the monster in flames "Now Charlotte, jump!" Charlotte jumped and he caught her "You alright Lottie?" Her

face turned completely red "Y-Y-Yeah, I-I'm fine. T-Thank you" He put her down "So, now that we have a moment, what's the deal with the camel?" "Dunno. It was

getting eaten by some giant plants whilst I was chasing those birds" "It's obviously not a wild camel since it has a saddle" Chopper had recognized the camel and said

he met the camel when he escaped from catcharia "He's a passenger carrying camel? That's sure gonna make things a lot easier" "It's looks like he can carry two"

"I'll take the first shift" Luffy said, but the camel bit his head "OW!" "I'm afraid I'm loving, hard-boiled yet compationet of the desert. I'm very grateful to you for

helping me in that jam back there and I'll be glad to give some of you a ride but I'm afraid I don't accept male passengers" Chopper translated. Sanji, Ussop and

Luffy started beating the crap out of the camel "Jerk, you gave Chopper a ride!" "I'm too matcho" Chopper translated. They beat the camel up again "I'm so sorry my

crew mates are a bunch of rude jerks" Nami said "Now, what should we call you?" "Idiot" "Moron" "Dufass" "Eyelash it is then" Nami said "Uh, that name is worse

than any of the three names already suggested" Charlotte said "Climb on Vivi" "No I'm fine. I can still walk, thanks" "Just get on" Vivi climbed onto the back of the

saddle "Pervert camel!" "Pervert camel!" The guys chanted "I wanna turn after!" Amelia said "Mills, you can fly. There's no need for the camel to carry you" "I know,

but I've never ridden a camel before" "So?" Amelia pouted then grinned "What're you grinning for?" Amelia pulled Charlotte closer to her and whispered into

Charlotte's ear "And you could have flew off that Sandora Dragon but you didn't. Did you just stay on there so Ace could be your 'knight in shining armour' or

something?" Charlotte blushed in embarrassment "WHY YOU LITTLE!" Charlotte grabbed her sister by the collar and started shaking her about "Don't make me

murder your ass whilst your still young!" "Quit strangling me I can't breathe!" "That's why I'm strangling you in the first place!" After a few minutes, the sisters

stopped fighting and everyone was able to continue their journey.

 **Several Episodes Later**

"Your not gonna really leave us Ace, are you?" "Yep. Seeing as it's been confirmed BlackBeard isn't in Alabasta, I have no reason to stick around" "You sure?" "So any

idea where you'll be heading next Ace?" "I have a lead to BlackBeard's whereabouts. Scorpion heard about a man who saw him out West" Ace pulled out a piece of

paper and threw it to Luffy "Luffy, Charlotte. Do yourselves both a favour and hang on to that" "But it's just a scrap of paper" "That 'scrap of paper' will reunite the

three of us again someday" "Really?" "You guys don't want it?" "No, well keep it" They said "It's perfectly natural for a guy to worry about his friends and kid brother.

Luffy may be much for all of you to handle, but take good care of him for me. The next time we meet, we'll be at the Pirate's Summit" The two straw hat pirates

smiled at Ace "The very top, you me and Charlotte" "Bye!" Scorpion and his kids said. Everyone turned and watched them leave. Ace grabbed Charlotte's chin and

turned her head towards him. He pressed his lips against hers and her eyes lit up "See ya around Lottie" Were his last words before leaving. When everyone turned

back round, Ace was gone "Hey, where's Ace?" Luffy asked "He left" Charlotte said, with her fingers on her lips "Good old Fire Fist Ace" "But we'll see him again soon"

"Yeah, I'm sure we will Luffy"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Rate & Review like always!

Later!


	22. Chapter 22 Pirates Vs The Navy

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace had taken off to continue his search for Blackbeard

Enjoy!

* * *

 _We last left off where Ace left the straw hat crew and continued his search for Blackbeard. Luffy Charlotte and the rest were able to gain more crew mates, which were Robin, Franky and Brook. But sadly, Vivi had to stay behind for her country. Finally, Ace had managed to find Blackbeard and they battled it out. Unfortunately, Ace lost and Blackbeard turned Ace in to the Navy and was arrested. Sadly, Luffy and Charlotte got separated from their crew. Luffy was on the island of women and Charlotte was with her mother and sister. They both found out Ace was going to be executed and were on their way to rescue him. We now continue our story with Luffy arriving at the battlefield and his heading for his brother._

* * *

Luffy was running forward to Ace with the help from some of Iva-chan's crew "Don't get in his way! Run, straw hat!" The Iva-chan pirates were protecting Luffy as he

kept running forward. One of the marine soldiers attacked Luffy, making him fall to the ground. He was about to strike his sword into Luffy until someone kicked him

in the face and sent him flying "Don't even think of hurting my captain!" The person said. Luffy looked up to see who it was "Charlotte!" "You alright Luffy?" "Yeah,

thanks!" She helped him up "How did you-" "I heard from my mum that Ace was gonna be executed and knowing me, I definitely wasn't gonna let that happen and I

knew you wouldn't either" Luffy grinned "Well-" "Look out Luffy!" Charlotte grabbed Luffy and moved them both out the way to avoid being hit by a cannon ball "That

was close. Come on, we don't have much time till his execution!" "Right!" They both started running to Ace * _Damn it Charlotte, not you too! Why did you come here_

 _along with_ _Luffy?!_ _Why are all of_ _you here?! This is my fault, there's no need for any one else to get hurt*_ -Ice Hammer!- Charlotte's hammer turned to ice and she

striked at all the marines in her way -Gum Gum Gatling Gun!- Luffy's arms franticly punched the marines that were in his way "Come on Luffy, the path is clear

now!" "Right, let's go!" They kept on running "You won't get away Straw Hat and Ice Rose!" Smoker said as he went to attack them. Boa Hancock jumped into the

scene and stopped Smoker's attack "I told you before, I will not let you harm my beloved husband!" "I'm sorry, what?! Luffy, what does she mean by 'husband'?!" "No

time for that, let's go Charlotte!" Luffy grabbed Charlotte's hand and they continued running "Thank you, Hancock!" She blushed "You said my name again... But, who

is that woman with you?! Is this what they call... 'CHEATING'?!" She said to herself whilst freaking out "When we get out of here Luffy, were gonna have a serious

conversation about what that was just now" "What was" "Oh, forget it. I'll tell you later" The marines all charged at the two pirates and they took the marines head

on. One of the marines slashed Luffy's arm, cutting it and making it bleed "BOTH OF YOU STAY AWAY!" Everyone froze and stared at Ace "You outta know, the three

of us are pirates! You guys should be out sailing however you want! Me, I have my own adventures and I have my own friends. You two have no right to interfere with

that. A weakling like you Luffy coming to rescue me... Do you think I'm gonna let that happen?! That would be too humiliating! Go back, both of you! Why did you

guys come?!" * _Please, I don't want to take either of you with me. This is my failure*_ "I'm" Ace gasped "YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!" Luffy yelled "H-He said 'brother',

just now. That means he's also Roger's..." "Ace's parents died after he was born! There's no way he can have a younger brother" "Them stupid pirates 'rules' are utter

crap and you know it Ace!" Charlotte said "That man will be a danger in the future. Luffy was raised with his sworn brother, Ace. But his actual bloodline makes him

the son of the Revolutionary, Dragon!" "The son of the world's most fearsome criminal?!" "His dad's a big deal!" "Then what about the girl?" "Excuse me, but this 'girl'

has a name you know!" Charlotte said, pissed off "Your just one of the straw hat's crew members and that's it-" "Not true, you idiotic marine!" Charlotte stopped

running "I am not only a pirate, but also something more special than that and I'm not proud to say this but" Charlotte removed her jacket and tied it around her

waist "My name isn't Charlotte Rose, I just used it so no one would recognized the real me. I'm actually" She grinned and looked up with her arms folded "The Time

Princess, Charlene Emma Rosette!" The marines, Luffy and the other pirates froze "Y-Your a princess Charlotte?!" "She's the daughter of the King and Queen

Rosettes?! She's worth a lot for her disappearance!" "I don't believe you!" She turned around "Does this mark on my back answer your statement?" The marines saw

the heart tattoo on her back and were finally able to believe her "And if you still think I'm not the first time princess, then" She pointed to a man "Let's see what this

ass hole has to say for himself, ey dad?" The marines looked at Charlotte's father, who had decided to join in on the execution "I thought I finished you off long ago"

"Well you though wrong, dear father" She took out a newspaper from her pocket and unfolded it, she revealed the front cover to everyone "Don't think I didn't see

what you wrote about me. How dare you write I'm dead when I'm standing right in front of you!" She ripped the paper in half "It isn't my fault nor Amelia's that we

were born as females and it sure as hell isn't my mum's fault either, you wanted kids and this is what you got but your bloody ego was crushing you like an insect,

you cracked and took it out on me! What did I ever do to you?! Why couldn't you just accept the fact you had daughters and not sons-" "You could never understand

what it is like to be in pain you stupid woman" He interrupted, Charlotte's eyes turned cold "Can't understand? Hehe, you think I don't understand what it's like to be

suffering? You think I have no idea what your talking about? Well let me tell you this... YOU CAUSED THE PAIN, ANGER AND HATRED THAT STILL GROWS INSIDE

ME!" She screamed out "I can't live a normal life without you breathing down my freaking neck! Just the though of having your blood running in my body just makes

me wanna kill myself, all I wanted was for you to accept me the way I was and to stop hurting me but you just won't be satisfied until I'm DEAD!" She panted hard

"You know what? Forget this, I came here for one reason only and that's to save Ace cause he means so much to me than you'll ever understand. Come on Luffy!"

She began to run again "Alright!" Luffy ran with her "Don't let them get to Ace, stop them!" "Just try to stop us!" The two straw hat pirates fought back with the

marines * _Damn it_ _Charlotte,_ _now_ _you've done it! T_ _hey're_ _gonna come after you now! I didn't want you to come here, your in so much danger. I wish you just kept_

 _your mouth shut,_ _then you'd be_ _safe and I_ _wouldn't have to_ _be worrying about you like this!*_ "Why didn't you tell me you were a princess after all this time?" "Sorry,

I had to keep it a secret" "Does any one else know?" "Ace, Nami, Vivi and Robin know" "Why them and not me?" "Look, can we talk about this later? Were still getting

attacked by marines here!" "Fine..." "Do whatever you can to stop those two from getting any where near the prisoner!" "Were gonna save Ace even if it means

curtain death!" "Yeah!" Iva-chan and his crew continued following the two straw hat pirates and helped them fight against the marines, even Jimbei helped out * _You_

 _idiots! Luffy, Charlotte, why are you both here? Why are all of you here? This is my own mistake, there's not need for anyone else to get hurt! Why are you all doing_

 _this for me?!*_ Ace bowed his head on the floor * _"I'm your LITTLE BROTHER!" "Were gonna save Ace even if it means curtain death!" "Become my son!"*_ Ace rises

up again "What is it?" Garp asked "I'm... ready to accept whatever the future gives me, I'll take the outstretched hand that saves me or bow to the blade that

punishes me. I'm... done fighting" Ace explained. Charlotte stopped running "What's wrong Charlotte?" "I think I may have a way to get to and free Ace" "Really,

what?" She pointed to Ace "I could perhaps teleport myself up there, freeze off his handcuffs, carry him back down and we can get outta here safely!" "Can you really

do all that?!" "Hell yeah!" "Do it then. what're you waiting for?" "Okay, here I go!" She started running as fast as she could towards the marines in front of her "Here

comes the princess, attack men!" When they least expected, she vanished into thin air within the blink of an eye "W-Where'd she go?" Shortly after, she appeared

behind Ace "Heya Ace" He turned around "Charlotte!" "Let's freeze these handcuffs off now, shall we?" "Stop right there Rosette!" Sengoku said "Or what?" "Or you'll

deal with me" She turned around and saw her father standing metres away from her "Look father I didn't come here to fight you. Besides, your not worth my time

any more cause I'm through fighting you since my words just won't go through into your head. Now if you'll excuse me" She turned back to Ace "I'm gonna take back

Ace and leave here and that way, everyone's happy. Got it?!" -Ice- Her father had grabbed the back of her neck before she could finish freezing the handcuffs

"Charlotte!" Luffy and Ace yelled "You idiotic woman!" "L-Let me g-go, you b-bastard!" "Since you can't learn to follow my simple rules" He threw her to the edge

"Then you won't mind if I strip you from your powers" He raised an arm and a dark aroma started coming out from his hand. Charlotte coughed and gasped for air,

she saw the aroma coming out from him and quickly tried to dodge it but by that time, she was levitating in the air and purple magic was coming out from her and

into her dad's hand "A-AGH! STOP IT!" When all her energy was gone, he stopped and she feel to her knees. She picked herself up and her dad walked over to her

"I do not require you any more and never did" He kicked her off the platform "CHARLOTTE!" She was now falling from the top of the platform towards her death.

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading! Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger :D Find out next chapter what happens to Charlotte

Sorry for leaving it at an exciting cliffhanger, I know y'all hate it I do as well :)

Later!


	23. Chapter 23 The Path To Ace Has Opened!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Charlotte was plummeting to her death because her father had taken all her powers away from her! Let's find out what happens next

Enjoy!

* * *

* _Is this really the end for me? Am I really gonna die this way? After 10 years I'm finally gonna die from a kick off the platform by my damn father. Amelia, Mother, I_

 _love you both and_ _I hope you will keep each other safe*_ Charlotte closed her eyes and thought everything was over for her until she felt something wrap around her

and pull her to the ground. She though she was dead and didn't open her eyes "...tte! ...otte! Wake up, please!" She slowly opened her eyes, she was still alive

somehow! "Are you okay?" Luffy asked, she looked up at him "W-What? What happened?" Luffy hugged her tightly "Thank god your okay!" "Y-Yeah, but what

happened?" "Straw hat-boy used his Devil Fruit powers to stretch his arm out and save you" Iva explained "Really? Thank you, Luffy. Thank you" She hugged back

"Come on, we gotta keep going!" "I can't any more, I'm useless without my powers now" "No, you can still fight. Just believe you can and we can save him together"

"You sure?" "Never been more sure in my life, now come on" He helped Charlotte up, she put her jacket back on and they continued to run. Charlotte noticed she still

had her hammer necklace, so that was good for her "Maybe I'm not so useless, I've still got my hammer and I have this thing I like to call 'my fists'!" "Then let's get

to Ace as soon as possible then!" They kept on running to save Ace even if it costed their lives "She's still trying to fight back? What a stupid daughter she is, I'll just

have to finish her off myself when she gets up here" Charlotte looked up at her father whilst she was running * _One way or another I'm gonna get my powers back_

 _from you and when I do, you better be ready for an ass-whopping... Matthew Rosette!*_ Suddenly, she stopped running and fell to her knees, panting hard "Charlotte!

What's wrong?!" * _Wait a minute! That dark aroma, the hatred for his family and the different mark... It all fits, I know why he's been like this for these last 16_

 _years!*_ She stood back up "Hehe I think I finally understand now, why you really hate your own family" She glared at his with confidence "The reason why is..." She

pointed at him "Because you've been taken over by the Dark Rosettes!" Matthew's eyes froze, he knew she was right and there was no way out of it "The Dark

Rosettes?" "Yes. We have two sides to our family, my side which is just the Rosettes, and there is the Dark Rosettes which are like dark phantoms that can take over

my families body and it seems like my dad has been possessed by them for the last 16 years. Am I right?" Matthew chuckled evilly "You've finally figured it out. After

all these years, you've managed to discover that your dear father has been possessed by our dark family" "Give him back!" "You think were just gonna give him up

that easy? If you want him, come get him back! But wait, you can't because we've got your powers! Hahaha!" "Your right, but seems you need them more than I do

to defeat me" "W-What did you say?!" "To defeat me you need my powers, that's why you took them away from me. Didn't you?" "We don't need your weak powers

to take over this world, we can take it over ourselves!" "Then give me back my powers then" The dark Matthew was tricked by Charlotte, she managed to use reverse

psychology on the dark Rosettes. He sent Charlotte back her powers and the two Straw hat's continued to run * _Now that I know the truth, I have to do something I'd_

 _never thought I would do. I have to bring back my father, but I need to save Ace before he's executed!*_ Sengoku got two other executers to kill Ace "Watch as

Portgas D. Ace is executed right before your eyes, Straw Hat and Rosette!" "Don't you da-" Luffy got sent flying to a wall by Hawk-Eye. Within 3 seconds the

executers were about to strike and suddenly someone stopped it by sending them both flying down the stairs with... a gust of wind! "Who was that? Show

yourself!" Charlotte used her ice powers to stop them from killing Ace "I will not just let you kill Ace! If you want a death so badly, then I'll kill you!" She used her

powers to create a path for Luffy to run up "Luffy, go up this path and get Ace!" "Thanks Charlotte, come on!" "Luffy, Charlotte..." They both ran up the ice pathway

and were thinking they were going to rescue Ace "Here we come, Ace-" Suddenly Garp jumped from the platform and got in their way "Gi-chan, please move!"

"There's no way I'll step aside! I am a Vice Admiral from Navy HQ! I was fighting pirates long before you were born, if you both want to get past me it'll be over my

dead body!" * _N-No way! Is his position as vice admiral more important than his family?!*_ Luffy hated to do it but he had no other choice so he used his devil fruit

powers to knock Garp of the path "GIGI!" Ace bowed his head and tears were running down his face "Dammit! What's wrong with me?! This isn't the time to... The

old man, my brother, Lottie and my crew are falling and yet, I'm so happy that my tears won't stop! Even now that it's come to this, I want to live!" Charlotte heard

every word Ace said, she lifted Luffy up and she flew them to Ace. Some of the Navy were shooting at her so she chucked Luffy to the platform. He landed at the very

edge "Finally, we made it!" "Luffy... You two are just troublesome, you know that?" Charlotte landed next to Luffy "We can't help it if we were born with a little bit

of craziness, now can we?" She asked sarcastically "Hold on a second!" Luffy reached into his pockets and pulled out the key to Ace's handcuffs "Great! You got the

key, how though?" "Hancock gave it to me" Charlotte pouted angrily * _Oh, that bitch again..._ * "What?" "Oh nothing, just free your brother so we can get outta here"

Suddenly Sengoku turned himself into a giant Buddha! Luffy was about to unlock the handcuffs but Kizaru used his devil fruit powers to shoot a light beam and break

the key! "Oh no, the key!" "This is bad, what now?" One of the executers woke up and to Luffy and Charlotte's surprise, it was 3! "Three! What are you doing up

here?" Everyone turned around to see that Sengoku was about to strike them! "What is that?!" "Hey Charlotte, protect Ace and Three with your shield!" -Gum Gum

Gigant Fuusen!- Luffy turned into a huge balloon the same size as Sengoku! -Ice Shield!- Charlotte covered Ace and Three with her wall. Sengoku's punch was so

strong that the execution platform broke and they were all falling down! "Crap, not again!" Charlotte said, Three made a key with his DF powers and passed it to Luffy

Before he could take the cuffs off, the marines set their cannon off and shoot the people falling from above "The Seastone handcuffs make Hiken no Ace's body

vulnerable! Him, Straw hat and the Rosette princess have to be dead!" "No doubt" They doubted their words when a tunnel of fire came out from the smoke "You

never change, Luffy. I'm surprised that you'd do something as daft as this Charlotte" Ace grabbed Luffy's shirt and put an arm around Charlotte "You never listen to

a word we say and you always do the dumbest things!" The pirates cheered "AAAACCCCEEEE!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, Ace has been freed by Luffy and Charlotte! All is great just as long as they can get back safely

Later!


	24. Chapter 24 Ace Is Rescued!

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!  
Last chapter, Ace was rescued by Charlotte and Luffy!  
Enjoy!

* * *

"F-Fire Fist Ace is... free!" All the pirates cheered in celebration of Ace's freedom "You did it, Straw Hat and Rosette!" "It's been one crazy thing after another since

those two came to Impel Down! They're really one hell of a bunch of pirates!" "Thank goodness... You've finally managed to fulfil your wish! Now if you can just get

out of here safely, we can finally get married-" "AGH! Look Coby, they really did it!" "Luffy-san, Charlotte-chan, really are amazing..." "Don't get thrown back, resume

fire immediately!" The marines aimed their guns and cannons at the pirates falling "Luffy, Charlotte, stay sharp! Let's take em all out!" "Right!" -Enkai!- (Flame

Commandment) -Hibashira!- (Fire Pillar) A huge fire ball hit the marines below, the pirates landed safely on the ground "Can you fight, Luffy?" "Of course I can!" "Fire

Fist Ace is a Logia Type!" "I never even dreamed that the day would come, when _I_ would be rescued by _you_. Thanks Luffy" "It's all cause Charlotte helped me and

that old Whitebeard guy too" "I don't know what would've happened if I didn't save your butt back there Luff" The marines aimed their guns at them "Don't think

your save just yet!" They fired. The bullets stretched into Luffy, Ace's ones went straight through him and Charlotte froze the other ones just inches away from her.

Luffy sent his ones back and Charlotte used her hammer to whack her ones "Now, take him down!" Ace pushed Luffy's head down and the swords went through him

"He's my little brother. I'd like you to back off of him" Luffy shot Ace into the air -Hiken!- (Fire Fist) Charlotte flew into the air and took out a stick -Rozzetosupia!-

(Rosette Spear) She sent the marines flying back -Gear Second, Gum Gum Jet Stamp!- -Higan!- (Fire gun) Fire bullets started shooting out from Ace's fingertips

"DIE!" A marine was about to hit Ace with a spike hammer, but Luffy kicked his face and knocked him over "Get moving, you two! Let's hurry up and get outta here"

"Right!" "Yeah!" "They've sure got spirit" "Open an escape route for them!" "Don't let them get away!" "Just try and catch us, marines!" The three jumped in the air

-Hotarubi- (Firefly Light) Little green fireflies came from Ace's fingers and flew to the marines -Hidaruma!- (Fiery Doll) They exploded and turned into a big fire and

burned them! -Gum Gum Jet Gatling!- Charlotte took out her hammer and another one appeared, she did a front flip and slammed her hammers into the ground

-Hamna jinshin!- (Hammer Earthquake) They continued running away and remembered how they use to race up the hill when they were kids, Ace turned his head to

Luffy and Charlotte "You've gotten strong, Luffy" "Yeah, your much stronger than when we were kids" "Someday, I'll even surpass you" "Someday, yeah" A marine

stood in front of them, Ace put his arm in front of the other two "Well then, seems like I still need to protect you both for the time being" "You'll surpass him

someday, how could you when there's no tomorrow for either of you? There's no way you'll ever escape from here" "Aokiji!" "No way! He's..." Aokiji turned his whole

arm into ice -Ice Block- "Stand back you guys" Ace turned himself to fire "Come on Luffy" Charlotte said as she grabbed Luffy's hand and ran away -Pheasant Beck- A

huge bird made of ice headed Ace's way-Kyoukaen- (Mirror Flame) A gust of fire headed towards the bird, the bird being ice it obviously melted "Aokiji-san's ice,

vanished in an instant!" "He's our Second Division Commander, of course he can handle that!" Said the Fourth Division Commander. A woman's shriek was heard on

the other side of the battlefield, Charlotte turned her head and saw two girls, a long haired blonde and short haired brunette * _No way, don't tell me those two are...*_

"I'll be back, keep running guys!" She jumped into the air and attacked the marines that were surrounding the two girls "No way, it is you! Peach! Daisy!" "Charlotte!"

"What're you girls doing here?" "Isn't it obvious? Were here for the same reason as you are, to save Ace!" "Well you are part of the Whitebeard pirates so that

explains a lot" More marines started heading towards the three girls "Alright you two, show these guys what us women are really made of!" The three ran to the

marines -Nemuidesu Momo!- (Sleepy Peaches) Peach put the marines to sleep with her dancing -Hinagiku no sakimasu- (Blooming Daisies) Daisy took out her flower

pendant and loads of daisies landed onto the marines -Bakuhatsu!- (Explosion) The daisies exploded onto the marines and they were on fire "Nice one girls! Keep it

up!" Charlotte said as she ran back to the brothers, suddenly a huge ships was heading into every ones way! "W-What is it now?!" The marines ran away from it

"Everyone, get out of the way! The enemy's ship has started to move!" "Don't get any closer, it's running wild!" "Hey, who's steering that thing?!" The pirates looked

up at the ship "Squardo!" "It's the Whirl Spider Pirates!" Squardo raised his sword in the air "Old Man, guys, run away! We'll stay on the battlefield and cover you!"

"Don't be a fool Squardo!" "Are you planning to die?!" * _Well of course, I did something terrible to the old man*_ Squardo thought "I'd never be at peace if I didn't do

this!" The ship kept rolling until something stopped it "Old Man!" Whitebeard had stopped the whole ship with just one arm! "Don't you realize how painful it is for a

father to see his own child die before him?! Don't you Squardo?! Don't get ahead of yourself now, I'm not so weak as to die from your stab but everyone dies

someday!" Whitebeard turned himself from the ship "We've completed our objective here, we no longer have any business here!" "Old Man!" "Listen close Whitebeard

pirates! The order I'm about to give, will be my final captain's order!" "Final?! Wait, Old Man, I don't want to hear anything so ominous!" "Were going back to the New

World together, aren't we?!" -Juujika- (Crossfire) "Old Man!" "You and I will be parting from here!" "All of you, make sure you survive and reunite with each other in

the New World!" All the pirates stared at Whitebeard "O-Old Man, do you plan to die here?!" Whitebeard slammed his foot down "I am the one at the top of this era,

there is no ship to carry me in the new era!" He used his DF powers to make the marine building collapse "Go, my men!" "Oldtimer!" "Old man!" * _I can't take this_

 _bloodshed any more, I want_ _this to just stop! Make it stop!*_ Charlotte thought as she held onto her head and shook it * _This era is changing... It all started on that_

 _sea*_

* * *

 _"This is amazing" "Hey! Why're you sitting over there by yourself? Come over here, we've got plenty of treasure!" "Never mind him" "Huh, 'never mind'? This loot belongs to him too, you know" "I said never mind. He's not interested in the loot" "Now that's odd. A pirate who doesn't care about treasure? What do you want, then? Hey, Newgate!_

* * *

"I've had quite a long journey, now let's settle this NAVY!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, the battle shall continue next chapter

Later!


	25. Chapter 25 A Power That Burns Even Fire

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace Charlotte and Luffy fought against the marines and Whitebeard announced his final captain orders!

P.S- Apologies for this very late chapter, I had no idea how to write it since everyone wants Ace to live (And I do too) I wish he didn't die in the anime :'(

Also, I decided to listen to y'all about how I write this with the lines having gaps in them and changed it. Hope y'all find it easier to read now

Enjoy!

* * *

"Marine fort is in danger!" "Stop Whitebeard!" The whole of the marine fort began to crumble from Whitebeard's devil fruit abilities "He really plans to destroy the whole island!" "Old Man!" The Whitebeard crew yelled "I don't want to leave you behind, let's go back together!" Whitebeard turned his head to face his men "Are you disobeying your captain's orders?! Get going, you imbeciles!" "Now, shoot Whitebeard!" The marine soldiers continued to fire at Whitebeard

"Hurry, we have to do as he said!" "Can you really abandon the old man here alone?!" "Yeah, that's right!" "You idiot, none of us like this!" "If we stuck around and got killed here, we'd be spitting in the face of the Old Man who came here prepared to die! Don't you understand that?!" Some of the whitebeard pirates didn't want to leave the old man, but they had to even if they really didn't like it "Get ready to cast off, quickly!"

Ace had stopped running and so did Charlotte and Luffy "Ace!" The pirates got a ship and rolled it in "We're setting sail! Over here, hurry aboard!" "Straw-Hat-boy! Rosette! What are vyou both standing around for?!" Iva-chan yelled "Ace come on, please! We gotta get going!" "Charlotte's right, the oldtimer made his choice!" "I know, I won't waste his efforts" "Ace..." Ace threw a fireball at the marines who were about to attack Whitebeard "Get out of the way, all of you!" Now, Whitebeard and Ace were both alone surrounded by flames. Ace bowed his head on the ground "Old man, I-" "There's no need for words. Just answer me one question, Ace" Ace looked up at Whitebeard

"Was I a good father?" He asked _-_ _You still tryin' to stand up? I'd hate to see you die here, kid. If you still want to fight, then take my name and roam the seas wild and free. Become my son!_ \- Ace began to cry and he pushed his head further down to the ground "Of course you were!" Meanwhile, on another side of the battlefield, Buggy was with some prisoners trying to get a Den Den Mushi to work so he could tell the reports that he would 'take Whitebeard's head' "D-Did you see that? The execution platform has been destroyed!" A reporter said in shock "Navy HQ too!" "Was Ace executed? What's going on?!" "Show us Whitebeard!" "I'm Buggy, the legendary!" A prisoner held up a microphone to Buggy "Great pirate, Captain Buggy the clown, is it true your about to take Whitebeard's head and then offer it to the Yonku of the New World to boost your reputation?" "I'm Buggy, the legendary!" "No one cares!" All the reporters yelled.

After that, Ace ran back to the other pirates who were running to the ship to sail off "Run, run to the ship!" "Ace-san, Luffy-kun, Charlotte-chan, run forward!" "Jimbei!" "They're aiming at you three, the Old Man is hoping many survive as possible!" * _I hope that many of these people do survive, I don't want any one else to die!*_ "We've stolen a warship, get aboard!" Everyone continued to run as fast as they could

"Do you really think I'll let you escape? How optimistic..." "Admiral Sakazuki!" "Step aside, men" Sakazuki turned his hand into lava and a huge fist came towards some of the pirates. Ace heard their screams and felt so much pain building up inside him "You three, keep running straight to the ship!" "So you think you can free Fire Fist Ace and simply retreat in safety? What a bunch of imbeciles you Whitebeard pirates are" Sakazuki said "What?!" "He's just trying to provoke us, it's obvious he wants us to stop!" "Well, I suppose it's no surprise, your captain being who he is. After all, Whitebeard is nothing but" Sakazuki smirked "A loser from a dead era!"

Ace froze and stopped running "Ace!" "A loser..." He turned around with fire coming out of him "Take back what you just said!" "Don't do it Ace, don't stop running!" "Just let him blabber on!" A pirate said, grabbing Ace's arm. Ace pushed the pirate away from him "He bad mouthed the Old Man!" "Ace!" "Ace, don't fall for it! Keep running!" "Take it back, you say? I have absolutely no intention of doing so. Why would I? Your father, Gold Roger, conquered the entire Grand Line. He gave his life to open the door on a new era, the Great Age of Pirates. A navy like me shouldn't be saying this, but that man truly deserved the tittle of Pirate King. What is Whitebeard, when compared to that?"

Ace was now covered in flames from all the anger building up "I mean, did he even have the guts to fight against Roger? All he's ever done is hide in some safe corner of the world and keep himself out of trouble, right? These days, some fools may claim Whitebeard's name alone upholds peace on various islands. But as far as I'm concerned, he just intimidates the small-fry and believes himself a hero for it. Ridiculous! Roger maintained his honour as long as he lived, and even dead, his fellow pirates hailed him as a king! In other words, Whitebeard is an eternal lover, who will never surpass Roger! That is all he is, everything I've said is the truth" Ace began to slowly walk towards Sakazuki

"Now that I think about it, he sure is one pitiful man. Making all his underlings call him their 'Old Man' or 'Father' or whatever and sailing the seas playing house" "Stop it" "He reigned the seas for decades, yet he never became a king or gained anything. He got himself stabbed because one of the foolish 'sons' of his believed every word I said and now he'll die to protect that same fool. Truly an empty existence" Squardo began to cry as he felt the guilt build up inside him for what he did "Cut it out!" Ace said with a pissed of tone in his voice "Don't fall for it Ace, turn back!" "Ace!" "The Old Man gave us a place where we belonged! What do you know about the Old Man's greatness?!" * _Ace, please, turn back! If not, I might end up doing something really stupid in a second!*_ "If a man does not live righteously, he does not deserve to live at all! You rogue pirates don't deserve a 'place to belong'!" "Cut it out!" "Whitebeard will die a loser! A fitting end for a little fish in a big pond!" "Whitebeard is the great pirate, who created this era! Don't make fun of the man who saved my life-" "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Charlotte yelled and ran up to Ace "Charlotte, no!"

She wrapped her arms around Ace from behind "Charlotte, let go! Your gonna get hurt" "No! I've had enough of this damn war, just turn back right now and we can all get outta here safely-" "Get off me!" Ace pushed Charlotte and she fell to the ground "Charlotte!" Peach and Daisy yelled in worry for their friend "The name of this era is 'Whitebeard'!" "ACE STOP!" Charlotte screamed, but her pleads were useless. The two fists connected "Whitebeard, and you fools who can call him your father, share the same fate as losers!" Sakazuki's powers were stronger than Ace's, so it sent Ace flying "Ace got burned!" Sakazuki and the rest of the pirates watched as Ace struggled to get up

"You were overconfident because you ate the Logia, the mightiest of all Devil Fruits, right? You are merely fire, I am magma. that which will burn even flames! There is an enormous gap between your strength and mine!" Sakazuki began to walk closer to Ace "Ace-" Charlotte put an arm in front of Luffy "Luffy, stand back, I got it" Water came out from her hands and she formed a bow and arrow -Mizu yajirushi!- (Water Arrow) She fired her arrow at Sakazuki's leg, she just about got him and his leg melted. She ran over to the two and stood in front of Ace with open arms "Charlotte, what're you doing?! Get out of here, your gonna get hurt!" "No Ace, I've had enough of all this bloodshed, all this will end right now!"

"And just what is the Rosette Princess gonna do?" She glared at Sakazuki for a while, then grinned "I'm gonna end this war right here and right now, even if it involves me dying, I'm not gonna quit fighting until every single pirate that came to save Ace is safe and sound on that ship!" Ace and the rest of the pirates widened their eyes in shock, Sakazuki chuckled "That isn't how princesses should behave, you should be following your father's rules" "Oh screw the rules, just because I'm a female it doesn't mean I have to listen to what people say. I'm not some sort of slave that people can control or should do what others say! Some princesses follow the rules and I sure as hell ain't one of them, but that's not what being a princess is. Being a princess isn't about forcing people to bow before you and do whatever you say, it's about gathering as much respect from your country so they can stand with you to grow even stronger!" She turned her head to Ace, Luffy and the other two princesses with a smile "And that's exactly what I've been doing for the past 10 years with my friends" "Charlotte..."

She turned back to Sakazuki "So if your gonna execute Ace, it'll be over my dead body and I think you'll have quite a hard time beating me because not only am I ice, but I'm also water!"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, sorry for the wait and sorry for ending it at an interesting part. The battle shall continue again next chapter! :)

If you enjoyed, please leave a review and add this to your favourites

Later!


	26. Chapter 26 Protecting Your Loved Ones

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Charlotte was about to go up against Admiral Sakazuki!

Enjoy!

* * *

"No Charlotte! You can't go up against him your gonna die!" "Don't do it Lottie-chan, please!" "Peach, Daisy. It's alright, just get going and don't either of you look back!" "No, we can't just leave you here and risk you getting killed" "I told you already that I'll be fine-" "Shut yo trap, Rosette!" The two princesses stood by Charlotte "Were gonna stand by your side all the way through this even if we die for you, got it?!" Charlotte looked at her friends with fear in her eyes "But I-" "I thought you told us to stand up to our fears no matter how terrifying it is, well that's exactly what were doing but now you deny it?! Well, were not taking no for an answer!" "Peach, Daisy..." Charlotte sighed in defeat "Can you girls fight?" "Course we can! You saw our moves back there didn't ya?" "Well, then let's do it!"

The three princesses charged at Sakazuki, but unfortunately they were no match for his strength as his devil fruit power was more stronger "Damn, there's no way we can defeat him, he's just too strong!" "No we have to keep trying you two, after all I don't give in that easily you know and neither will you guys" "You got that right Charlotte!" They said. The princesses kept fighting and fighting but it was just pointless as he was just unbeatable "Just give it up, your no match for me and you never will be"

"We will not lose to a marine, were gonna keep fighting until our last heart beat if we have to!" As Charlotte stepped forward to attack, she heard a clink as if something small fell to the ground. She stopped herself, turned to it and picked it up. She froze in fear * _I-It's... my mother's necklace! But how'd it get in my coat pocket? I swear I gave it to Amelia on my way out_ *

 **Flashback To The Hospital (When Charlotte Found Out About The Execution)**

Amelia showed Charlotte the newspaper "A-Ace is..." She re-read the same words over and over again to see if what she was reading was correct. As soon as she realised they were true, she had to leave immediately! "I've gotta go rescue him!" "But it could be dangerous sis!" "Who cares?! I've been through worse, hell I took a fricking bullet to the eye so this couldn't possibly be as bad" "But what if you end up, I dunno, dying?!" "Then so be it then!" She yelled, Amelia stared at her sister in shock "Amelia, I have to try. You don't know how badly I love him, if I don't I'll feel like were nothing any more. I've always told him I'd be there for him and that's what I intend to keep on doing! I'd rather die for him than he died for me, if that really did happen I'd never be able to live with myself"

Amelia wanted to disagree with her, but some part of her kept telling her to just leave it and let Charlotte have it her way "Fine, but please promise me you'll come back alive" "Of course I will" Charlotte and Amelia returned back into the room with their mother "Mother, I must go now. My friend is in great danger of being executed" "Oh dear, I'm not sure if you should do thi-" "Please mum, if I don't I won't be able to forgive myself for not helping" Her mother gave her a glare, but then she finally spoke

"All right, but please be careful" "I will, thank you mother" Charlotte hugged her "Amelia" She turned to her sister and removed her rainbow necklace from her neck "Do me a huge favour and keep this with you until I come back" "But Lottie, you might need this" "I won't need it, besides I can't risk the chances of someone stealing it from me as I'm fighting" Charlotte placed the necklace in Amelia's hands and shut them "Please, will you do that for me little sis?" Amelia looked down at her hands, then looked back up and nodded "Good. I'll be right" She left the room

Amelia might have agreed to it but she never promised it, she put the necklace in Charlotte's coat pocket "Honey, what're you doing?" Her mother asked "I know I said I'd look after it, but growing up with Lottie has made me realize something. When she says she doesn't need something, it's the complete opposite. So, even if she doesn't need this, I'm never gonna let her part with it cause you mean the whole universe to her and if anything ever happened with you she'd hate herself. Your necklace is a part of her, a part of her that is impossible to take away. You understand don't you?" Her mother smiled "Yes, I do. You girls may fight a lot, but really you love each other" "Yes, we do, very much"

Charlotte walked back into the room "All right, I'm heading off now" Amelia hugged her sister once more "Be careful sis" They let go of each other "Take care honey" "Thank you again for understanding mum" She left the room

 **Back To The** **Battlefield**

* _Amelia, even though I told you to keep it safe you still gave it back to me. Thank you little sis, I'll have to pay you back when I return*_ She stood up and turned her head, she glared at her father who was standing near her pirate friends "You better be prepared to witness  true power, father dear" She kissed the heart and a white light glowed around her. Her eyes turned completely white, her hair turned white as well and grew longer and reached to her bottom half, her clothes turned into a long white gown that came down to her ankles and white heels ( _Lots of white I know_ )

"This is the power that could end up destroying this whole world if I'm not careful, but I know I'm gonna handle it with caution!" She turned her head to the other princesses "Girls, think you'll be able to handle him on your own?" She asked "You got it Lottie!" They said, she walked away from him and stood a few feet in front of her father "I'll bring my father back, after 16 years I think me and my family deserve to have a father!" The two Rosette's speeded towards each other and clashed their fists together

"Don't you understand already princess? Your father ain't coming back no matter how much power you have, he is under our control and it will stay like that!" "NO IT WON'T!" -Rozetto hikari!- (Rosette light beam) A glow came out from her hands and she shot it towards the dark Rosette, he cunningly dodged it and Charlotte panicked

-Shi keji!- (Death cage) A dark cage rose up from the ground where Charlotte stood and trapped her in it * _Crap, I know exactly what's gonna happen to me! This isn't good I gotta get outta here!*_ Her father smirked "You know what's coming don't you? You can't escape this cage and you'll only have a minute left to live from now" He said

"Let her out of there!" A voice yelled, then a slash broke the cage into many pieces. Charlotte looked at the person who was standing in front of her who had changed back into a human "N-N-Niwa?!" She exclaimed "W-What're you doing here?!" "I heard about the execution, nice way of meeting up with you again" "I'm just glad your here!" "I'm not the only one" Charlotte wondered what she meant but then saw another female attacking the marines with her powers "Nebula!" "Hey Charlotte"

The three stood back-to-back "This is so awesome, it's been 10 whole years since I last saw you both" "Well we didn't exactly range up a meeting did we?" Nebula said as she punched a marine "True, but I'm just glad you guys are here anyway. Hya!" Charlotte kicked a marine. Whilst Charlotte was busy fighting the marines with her two friends, Peach and Daisy were defeated by Sakazuki and Ace took their places. Sadly, he was being reckless and got beaten again

"Stop being so stupid, Fire Fist! Lava will always conquer everything!" Luffy wanted to help his friends, her stepped forward but fell to his knees as he was worn out from fighting. The Vivre card that was in his ha,t that represented Ace, fell off and lay in front of him "A-Ace's vivre card..." Luffy said as he reached out for it " "Pirate King Gol. D Roger, Dragon the revolutionary, the king of this world. These three men's children being one whole family is quite frightening. Now, take a good look at the younger one" He said as his eyes narrowed to Luffy. Ace looked up in shock as he realized what the admiral meant "Wait!" He jumped past Ace and his hand turned into lava once again "LUFFY!"

Charlotte heard Ace and turned her head "LUFFY WATCH OUT!" She ran over to him and stopped the attack with her arms, which gave her severe burns. The admiral was fed up with the princess ruining his attacks, he punched her out of the way "Charlotte!" The two brothers yelled "Your next Straw hat!" Sakazuki yelled as his fist came to Luffy again. The attack was stopped but not by Luffy or Charlotte. The two looked up and they were completely afraid and they were frozen in their place.

Ace had sacrificed himself for them! The admiral's lava fist went right through Ace's chest. He pulled out his arm, then Ace coughed out a ton of blood "A-ACE!" They screamed "Hmm, it seems your still alive" He said cold-heartedly as his fist turned to lava again and was gonna try attacking Ace a second time "Stop... DON'T YOU DARE DO IT AGAIN!" Charlotte screamed, Niwa heard her then ran straight to the marine -Okami no tsume!- (wolf claw) Her hand turned into a wolf's claw -Tetsu kugi!- (Iron nails) She scratched him and he turned into many particles

Niwa returned to normal, but it didn't make a difference as Ace was now in Luffy and Charlotte's arms "G-Guys...I'm sorry" Ace said weakly "E-Even after all that, y-you guys still weren't able to s-save me" "No! Your gonna be fine, trust me Ace!" Charlotte wept "Yeah, that's right! You promised us you wouldn't die remember?!" "Hey, one of you get over here and heal him, please!" A doctor from Iva's crew came over to them, but he just stared at the wound "Come on, don't just stand there help him now!" Charlotte ordered "I-It's no use, Lottie. He fried my i-insides, i-it's hopeless now-" "No, I'm not gonna let you die understand?! You promised, and I'm not gonna let that promise break" The three stayed silent, what were they to do now? Are they too late to save Ace or is there still some way?

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you liked! I'm sooooooooo sorry for the long ass wait! 2 months without updating. Thank you all for being patient

Sorry this is short but the next chapter will be longer

Later!


	27. Chapter 27 Losing Something Precious

Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!

Last chapter, Ace was struck by Akainu's lava punch ( ** _Fricking bastard, I wish he died instead..._** ) Any ways, on with the story and as always

Enjoy!

* * *

Luffy and Charlotte were knelt down with Ace's almost dead body in their arms, what else were they able to do?

"A-Ace?... Hey, say something!" Luffy begged

"I-I'm sorry, guys... I c-couldn't let him h-harm you, so I-"

"Shh, don't say anything else Ace. What you did was so stupid, why did you sacrifice yourself for us?" Charlotte asked, almost weeping

"I-It doesn't matter, what does matter though is that y-your both safe"

"But you're hurt really badly!"

"I-It's nothing, but I can tell you that I can f-feel myself seeing the light-"

"NO, SHUT UP ACE! DON'T SAY IT! " Charlotte yelled "You are not dying here, I won't let you! You promised us remember? That promise will not be broken and I'll make sure of it-"

"Lottie" Ace interrupted "Just admit it, I-I won't last much longer so I'm going to say this to you before I do go" Charlotte looked at Ace "Thank you so much for being a part of my life and for always being there when I needed you. I love you so much and I always will" Charlotte rested her head on Ace's cold dead shoulders

"I-I know you do, I love you too Ace. I don't want you to die..." She looked back up at Ace. Luffy and Ace looked back at Charlotte and their eyes had seen something that they never thought they would ever see "I always thought we would have so many more adventures together, but now your saying you feel death coming your way it just shatters my heart" Charlotte bit her lip and along with that, tears were running down her face constantly!

"C-Charlotte, your c-crying!" Luffy stated, she nodded

"I-I want to find a way to keep you alive, but I just don't know..." She hugged Ace's neck with one arm "Ace please, just last a little longer and then we can escape from here and we can continue our adventures together. It'll be just like before..." She had no other words to say so she stayed quiet. Then her necklace started glowing and she was sent to a place where she was surrounded by whiteness "H-Hello? What's going on?" A lady in white walked towards her

"Hi honey" She said

"Mum!" Her mother stood in front of her "What're you doing here? Why aren't you in the hospital?"

"My mother senses were tingling, they were telling me you weren't happy" Charlotte lowered her head

"Yes, someone I know that I care for so much is about to die but I want to prevent it. It was all because of a marine, is there any way of saving him mother? I really don't want him dead and neither does Luffy" Clara ( _her mother's name_ ) gave it some thought

"There is one way, but you'll have to make a sacrifice that will change you forever"

"Okay, I don't mind! I just want Ace alive, I really love him"

"Ace? Portgas D. Ace? Rouge's son?"

"Y-Yes, how do you know him and his mum?"

"I knew Rouge before and after Ace's birth, we were good friends as well. Such a shame she died so young too"

"Why? What happened to her?"

"I'll show you" Clara revealed an orb that showed the past, Charlotte looked into it and all was revealed to her

* * *

 **20 Years Ago During Rouge's Pregnancy With Ace**

"Search through every home until all of the women who have a child are dead!" A marine said, the marines broke into every home with a pregnant woman. Rouge and Clara strolled around town and luckily Rouge didn't look pregnant at all as her stomach was quite flat

"Oh my, seems they are still on the run eliminating those who are about to have a child or even before that" Clara said

"Indeed, such a poor waste they are doing. Just throwing people's lives away"

"You must kept that little one safe Rouge, no more bloodshed can happen now. It is too horrendous"

"I will, do not worry Clara"

"Do you want a little man or a little lady?"

"I have no preference to what my child should be, I will still love him or her either way" Rouge said smiling, the two decided to stop at a café. As they were talking, Rouge had a question pop into her mind "Whilst we're on the topic of children, would you consider ever having one?"

"I've been thinking about it and I think it would be nice to have one, it gets very quiet and lonely in the castle with no one to talk to when my husband is not home"

"I understand, ever since Roger's execution I have been all alone. But now that I'm expecting my little angel to be born, I won't be so lonely"

"Have you thought of a name for your baby?" Rouge nodded

"If it is a girl, I shall call her Ann. If it is a boy, I shall call him Ace" Clara smiled and giggled

"Both names are lovely" Clara praised, then they both were interrupted by several loud footsteps. The marines were still on the hunt "Oh my, they just don't give up do they?"

"No, it seems not. It also seems they are getting more and more of them, I don't know if I'll be able to cover my child up"

"How come? How much longer do you have?"

"Well, to be honest, my due date has already past about 2 weeks ago" Clara felt shocked for a moment

"Really? Have 9 months already past? But it looks like you've only just started"

"But that is a good thing since I'll be able to continue this routine until the marines have stopped looking, even if that takes up to a whole year. I want my child to be safe"

"Well then, I respect your choice and I will also help you through this stage"

"Thank you, your highness"

For the next 11 months, Clara tried her best to help Rouge cover up Ace by not letting the marines see her stomach. Eventually though, Rouge wasn't able to keep it up any more and Clara had to help her get to the hospital. But luckily by that time, the marines had given up searching. Unfortunately, Garp had suspected it for some time now and had walked into the room as Rouge is about to give birth. Thankfully, he allowed it and everything was all good. Or so they thought... After the baby was born, Rouge held it close to her

"If it's a girl, her name will be Ann. If it's a boy, Ace. That's what he decided" She said as tears were running down her face "This child's name is Gol D. Ace" She kissed baby Ace's forehead "It's his child... and mine" As she was snuggling against her new born child, she suddenly just stopped and the flower in her hair fell out

"Rouge! Hang in there Rouge, please" Clara pleaded, but it was already too late. Two years had past since that incident and during that time, Garp had left Ace in the care of Dadan's hands along with the other mountain bandits and Charlotte was born the year before that. She was a year old and Ace had turned two. Clara went to visit the mountain bandits, she brought Charlotte along with her

"Hello there Dadan" She said as Dadan was hanging out the clothes, when Dadan heard the queen's voice she fell off her stool

"O-Oh, hello your highness. W-What an unexpected visit, what're you doing h-here?" She stuttered

"I just wanted to ask if it would be all right if Charlotte played with Ace for a little while, I just need to buy some groceries and baby toys for her. I will only be a few hours, will that be okay?"

"Y-Yes that's fine. You can count on us your highness" She blurted out, not realizing what she just agreed to

Clara smiled "Great" She held Charlotte in front of her "Mummy will be right back sweetie, be good okay?" Charlotte babbled out baby words, Clara handed her over to Dadan and was off. Dadan lay Charlotte on the floor and she crawled over to Ace, the two didn't do much at first but then they started playing with each other

"- **Sigh** \- Doesn't Garp-san and the queen know that this isn't a nursery, why do they always leave us with the babies?" She thought to herself "One day I will not fall for the queen's sweet charms or Garp-san's stupid orders-"

"Who's stupid orders?" Garp said as he was standing behind her, she froze in fear

"G-G-Garp-san?!" She shrieked, baby Charlotte crawled over to Garp and started clapping

"Garp! Garp!" She said

"Ah, I see the queen has paid a visit too"

"She had to go buy some stuff and won't be back for another few hours" Ace crawled over to Garp as well and started giggling. Soon after, Garp left leaving Dadan to take care of them again. She started getting tired and took them both outside to play outside. When she wasn't looking, they both crawled away from her and into the woods. Danger was up ahead for the two babies as there was a hungry fox just staring at them with it's deadly red eyes. Charlotte started crying in fear, but Ace hugged her in protection. As it started getting closer, Charlotte was crying louder which finally reached up to Dadan and she heard. She ran towards the screaming baby and fought off the fox. She took them both back inside, which was the same time that Clara had returned but Charlotte was still crying

"Oh my, why is she so upset?" Dadan explained the incident and everyone tried their best to calm her down, but no one not even her own mother could stop her crying. Ace crawled over to her and hugged her, which made her stop crying and hug back! "Aww, that's adorable. Looks like these two will be the best of friends when their older"

Whenever Clara had to go out and couldn't take Charlotte with her, she'd drop her off at Dadan's to play with Ace. In that time, Ace was basically acting like the mother as he helped her to walk and protected her from harm. But after Amelia was born, she suddenly stopped coming and Ace had forgotten all about her

 **Back To Present Time**

"So I even knew Ace when I was just a baby, that explains why it felt like I knew him before"

"Yes, you two were inseparable. But when your sister was born and... 'that' happened, I was unable to any more so you both had forgotten about one another" Silence fell between the two Rosette's

"So, about the sacrifice" Charlotte said "What do I have to give up?"

"To bring back your friend, you have to sacrifice someone you know to resurrect him"

"W-What? I have to give up someone I know's life to save his?!" She stopped talking and had no idea what to do. Should she sacrifice nothing and have Ace die so her and Luffy will be miserable forever? Or sacrifice someone she knows to save her love? Clara could see the confusion in Charlotte's eyes and whispered something into her ear that made Charlotte widen her eyes in shock and fear, she thought long and hard about this decision and wished it didn't have to come to this

* * *

Luffy held Ace close to him, time was running out

"Ace, just hang in there longer! Charlotte will figure something out, so just don't die on us!" Then a light came out of no where and shone on Ace, the light healed his wound and he was alive again

"W-What... happened?" Luffy was over the moon with joy and didn't listen to Ace's question as he just hugged his brother tightly

"A-ACE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE!" He wept, then Charlotte came back down from... wherever she went with a really upset look

"Charlotte!" They cheered, they ran to her and hugged her

"Look! Ace is back, what did you do to save him?" She didn't answer and just kept quiet

"Lottie?" She looked up at then, her eyes were all red

"T-To bring him back, I had to sacrifice someone..."

"What? Who?"

"..." She couldn't speak any more as tears kept on coming out from her eyes "M-My... mother" Their eyes shot wide open with shock, Charlotte fell to her knees with her hands on her face "S-She sacrificed h-herself to resurrect you, I-I had to watch her die r-right in front of m-me!" She wept into her hands, the brothers kenlt down and held her tightly in comfort

"Lottie, I'm so sorry this had to happen to you" Ace comforted, Charlotte continued to cry in both of the brothers chests

"I-I want her back, I don't want her to l-leave me. What have I done?!" She screamed and begged, but knew that neither of those two things would bring her mother back. Then, she started screaming louder and louder and panting harder with every scream until she blocked out everything around her. Suddenly, her mind was shattered and she passed out

"Charlotte?" Ace gently nudged her, she didn't move though "Lottie, what's wrong? Answer me!" He begged, he started shaking her at her shoulders but she wouldn't wake up

"What's wrong with her? Why won't she talk?" Luffy asked

"I don't know, but we've got to get ourselves and her out of here"

"But what about her dad?"

"We'll have to leave that for now, it looks like her mind has shattered. We've got to get her away from here now!" Ace picked her up and everyone continued running, some pirates even tried holding the marines off and got either injured or killed. Sadly, some of the ships had already taken off, leaving the two brothers wondering what to do next. A yellow submarine suddenly rose up from the water, it was Trafalgar Law's ship

"Bring Rosette-ya to my ship!" He yelled out

"Tra-guy! What're you doing here?" Luffy said

"That isn't important right now, just bring the princess to my ship!"

Ace glared at Law "Why do you want to help her so badly?"

"Her and Straw hat-ya will one day be my enemy, but even between enemies there's honour. What fun is there if she dies here? I'll take her along with the both of you away from here, hurry over here!"

Ace and Luffy nodded and ran over to the submarine, some marines were shooting at them. The bullets missed them and even if they did hit them, it would do no damage because of their DF powers. Law's crew took Charlotte into the operation room where they gave her a mask to breathe in

"Should we give her anaesthesia?" A doctor asked

"That won't be necessary, she's already numbed out from the brain shattering so she doesn't have any energy left to complain no matter what I do" He smirked evilly "This'll be a fun operation"

* * *

 **TBC**

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!

I am so upset to say, the next chapter will be the last ;_; I have loved writing this story and I hope y'all have enjoyed reading it :)

Make sure to leave a review and favourite this, if you want to

Later!


	28. Chapter 28 One Big Family- Part 1

**Hey guys, Princess Rosette here!** **Yes I'm still alive, just been busy is all** **Nakama: *cough* And lazy *cough*** **Me: Shut up -.-**

 **Anyway, thank you everyone for the amazing support you've given me since the very start, I appreciate it very much and I'm gonna miss writing this ;-; * _cries_ * D'x**

 **Enough sappiness, on with the story, enjoy!**

* * *

"It's hot~..." Bepo whined. The heart pirates headed under water in their submarine to get as far away from the battlefield as possible, to save the Rosette princess' life after getting mind shattered from the loss of her mother "Too hot, why is it so hot? I can't take it!"

"Would you shut up with saying that, you're making me feel hot too and I'm a fire user!" Ace yelled

"Panda-kun is very hairy, so I don't find it surprising. Shishishi!" Luffy snickered

"Stop laughing at me!" Bepo's tongue hung out like when a dog is hot so it pants "I don't like it when we submerge, we have to stay in such a cramped place..." His eye's looked up at the D brothers "With messy people"

"OI!" They yelled "You're the messiest one here!"

Bepo sighed "Oh well, I have no other choice..." He got up near the brothers, then hugged them both and moved them back and forth spreading his sweat all over them "To make you feel the same!"

"Stop it! That's so gross! You're so sweaty!"

"Can we just let him out for a while just so he can stop being sweaty?!"

Two of the heart pirates came over to see what the noise was, they saw one of their crew mates shaking his sweat over the other two "What're you doing Bepo?"

"Letting these two feel my heat, since they find it funny!"

"Can we let him out for a while, please?!" Ace suggested again

After agreeing, the sub rose up to the surface. Without a single hesitation the big sweaty panda ran outside and felt the cold breeze blow past his fur "It's so refreshing! How nice it is to be outside!" He turned to his right side "Right side, okay" Then his left "Left side, okay" Then his front side "Front-" A huge snake with blue hair stood in front of him "Snake, okay- SNAKE!"

The heart pirates and the D brothers ran out to see the situation "What the hell? How did a snake get here?"

Luffy had recognized the snake, but said nothing. A huge ship, a navy ship, came up next to them. They looked up to see a woman outside "It's one of the warlords, Boa-"

"Hancock!" Luffy shouted. Hancock blushed and had her hands cupping her face. She jumped down onto the ship "I'm glad you made it out alive with your brother!"

"I couldn't have done it without your help" He grabbed one of her hands and grinned "Thanks Hancock!"

She blushed even more, then had a vision of her and Luffy married and him saying her name

* _This lady is crazy to think she can get together with my brother...*_ Ace thought as a tear drop fell down his head. Law walked outside with a cloth rubbing his hands

"How is she? Will she recover?!" Luffy said, turning his attention to Law and now completely ignoring Hancock

"We were able to stabilize her, however-"

"H-However what? What's that suppose to mean?!" Ace said in worry and aggression

"However she's taken greater damage than you think, so I guarantee that there is no chance of her surviving"

The brothers turned their gaze away and sorrowed to themselves silently

 **xxx**

Hancock decided to take Charlotte to the maiden island in case the marines try to look for her and the D brothers, not because she wanted to help Charlotte she just did it for Luffy ( **A/N: Ugh, I hate this woman... I apologize if you like her and you find me insulting to her, but I just can't help it, it's my personal opinion -.- And the hilarious thing is she is 31 and she thinks she will be together with Luffy when he's fricking 19! xD Dumb bitch- Oops, sorry, continuing the story ;D** )

Everyone stood outside near the shore and near the submarine

"Do you think Charlotte will be okay?" Luffy asked

"I'm not sure, but we can't give up hope we have to keep believing, for her sake!" All though Ace said that, he still had a little bit of doubt in him too * _But for her to witness something she feared for her whole life must've scarred her forever , I hope she really will be okay-_ *

"Captain! We've got a problem!" One of the heart pirates yelled

"What is it?"

"It's the princess, she-"

* **CRASH!** * A loud explosion came from the submarine, something flew out from the smoke and landed onto the ground. It was a very dark faint like figure with a warning of 'stay away from me'. The moment the figure was revealed, it was a shock for the brothers and slightly for Law and Jimbei

"C-Charlotte!" The boys called out

"- **Pant** \- - **Pant** \- - **Pant** -" Was all that she could do, it was heavily too. But then... " **WHERE IS MY MOTHER**?!" She screamed out in a very angry and deep voice. She ran off into the distance in the woods, the wind from her brushed past everyone and she was gone in an instant

"Quick, we need to go after her before she does something she'll regret!" Ace commanded. The brothers chased her far into the woods, where they could also hear her screaming her lungs off as she was smashing tress down to the ground, a few would even collapse against each other. To their relief she finally stopped and they found her staring up at the sky whilst panting hard from the destruction she caused

"Charlotte?"

No reply

"Are you okay...?"

Still no reply

"..." She mumbled

They tilted their heads and blinked, trying to figure out what she said. She then repeated herself "A dream..." She began "Perhaps it was a dream, maybe this isn't reality" Her head bowed down, but then a loud high pitched tone went off in her head and she shut her eyes tightly. A quick vision of her mother decapitating in front of her very eyes played off in her head, her fingers locked onto her scalp tightly and she screamed out in vain

" _My little girl..._ "

She lay back onto the floor, wriggling around like she was having a seizure

" _We've had a nice time together, but now my time has come..._ "

The brothers, unaware still, watched as she had her panic-attack. She sat up looking forward, to which she saw a female figure laying dead in front of her. She took out her hammer and started smashing more boulders whilst repeating the words "No more! No more! No more!" Each one getting louder and louder "Make it stop! Make it stop! **MAKE IT STOP!** " She used her dark powers and lifted up a giant rock to smash another rock into bits. When she was finished rampaging, they went to her and watched again, she was on her knees panting again

" **L-Leave me here, I-I want to be alone** "

"No way" Luffy said "We will not abandon you at a time like this"

"You've done a lot for us, so now it's our turn-"

" **This isn't about helping me, it's about doing what I'm telling you to do! Now GO AWAY!** " She screamed as she looked at them with her head turned, still on her knees

"You think we're going to listen?" Ace said

" **You will if you don't want to end up dead for real this time!** " She spat out evilly as she stood up

"Go ahead, but you'll be in more pain than what you're currently in right now" Ace walked closer to her

" **AGH! Neither of you understand this situation, no one understands me, _I_ don't even understand myself sometimes! Do you know what it's like to live a life like this one?! Do you know what it's like to lose someone who was so close to you?! Do you?!-** "

"YEAH, I'M SURE SABO DOESN'T COUNT FOR ANY OF WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" Ace finally yelled out. Charlotte took a breather, realizing what she just yelled out. She then found herself pinned against the boulder behind her by Ace, who had a serious and aggressive face staring at her "We know what it's like to lost someone close to you, we know what you're going through, but you can't get back what you've lost now no matter what you do or how hard you try! All you can do now is keep in mind what is still left!"

She had her eyes widened to the max, liquid started running down her cheeks and she bit her lips. She slid down the rock and looked at her hands. Another speech went off in her head from her mother, one that she told Charlotte when she was younger

" _Ignore those who don't take pity for you, just remember you have a limited amount of fingers to count your actual friends that will be there for you even when they're at their lowest_ "

"Y-You're right... You're right, I still have- I-I still have our friends! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook!... Nebula! Niwa! Samus! Peach! Daisy! I still have y-you guys a-and my little sister too!" She turned back into her normal self whilst sobbing into her hands as the arms of the brothers held her close to them

 **xxx**

After all the depression that happened they returned back to the main part of the island, where Hancock brought her two sisters and she was standing next to a big buffet, her finger circulating a watermelon

"Luffy, I see you're doing okay, I haven't been able to sleep on the count of being too worried" She mumbled to herself, trying to find the proper words to say to Luffy "I assume you must be hungry, so I brought you over some food. So, just dig in-" Her finger slid into the melon

Ace leaned into Charlotte's ear to whisper "And she thinks she has a chance with Luffy?"

"I know, she's so delusional..." She whispered back

"How can you talk about marriage? You cannot even look at him in the eye" Gloriosa (A.K.A- Elder Nyon) said

Hancock suddenly pointed to a monkey next to her "Get to work-" She noticed the melon stuck to her finger and smashed it off, then pointing back at the monkey "Get to work preparing Luffy's meal!" She commanded

Jinbei's stomach growled, Hancock heard it and glared deadly at him "Jinbei... This food wasn't meant for you! You, Luffy's brother and the girl may have a _little_ bit of it, the rest is for Luffy-kun!"

"Oh, right..." Jinbei said

* _Ugh, selfish bitchy princess..._ * Charlotte thought as she rolled her eyes "Go on Luffy, dig in, I'm not hungry anyway"

"Good!" Hancock said "More for Luffy-kun and none for you!" She said boldly

Charlotte glared at her, then leaned into Ace once more "You might wanna hold me back tight the next insult she throws at me cause I'm not sure how much longer she has until her funeral" She threatened

Luffy's stomach growled "Go on then Luffy, no need to hold back" Charlotte reminded him again. Luffy took a chunk of meat from the pile and began munching down onto the food "There's the Luffy I know" She said with a smile

Later on, Luffy told Rayleigh that he and Charlotte wanted to see their crew again. However Rayleigh made them both think twice about their choice as they remember what happened the last time they were all together. He had a suggestion for the two straw hat pirates, it was to either stay here on the island so they could become stronger and miss their meet date or go to the island where they would meet but quite possible be separated again and go through the same event

* * *

 ** _To sum up, after a very long and difficult thought, Luffy and Charlotte ended up choosing to skip the meet and train. But before they did, they headed towards another city, where there were many reporters in their surroundings. Charlotte carried a bouquet with a mixture of red white rose with her and her necklace was tied to it. She spotted a huge hole in the ground, to which she ended up kissing her necklace one more time before dropping it down and bowing her head to mourn for the loss of her mother. Luffy removed his hat and placed it on his chest, Ace did the same as Charlotte as he had no hat. Symbols were written on Luffy's arm with the words 3D crossed out and 2Y was replaced on it, meaning for the straw hats to not meet up in three days, but instead 2 years!_**

 ** _After returning back to the island, Charlotte told Luffy she wanted to do the same thing and her and Ace would go to her home town where they wouldn't see each other for 2 years as well. It was a tough decision but it was a fair thing to do_**

* * *

 **2 Years Later**

The straw hat crew reunited once again along with Ace too, since he had no crew because of the death of his captain. But him and Charlotte had a very important announcement which made everyone's jaw drop

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!" They all yelled out when Charlotte presented them the ring on her finger

"Yeah, we arranged the date and everything. It's tomorrow!"

"TOMORROW! SO SOON?!"

"Ace proposed to me a year ago and I wanted to save it until we all met again so I could tell everyone in person that I wanted to invite y'all!" She exclaimed "Well, you guys up for it?"

"HELL YEAH!"

"Um, what's marriage mean?" Luffy asked ( **A/N: Y'all saw this coming already didn't ya? xD** )

"Marriage, Luffy, is when two people legally or formally form a union and want to spend their lives with each other"

"Oooh, okay!" Luffy grinned, however Charlotte sensed he just said it to pretend to understand when really he still didn't have a clue to what she just explained to him. She didn't feel like standing around and having to explain marriage for the next few days so she just brushed it off and everyone went into town, the guys split up to look for tuxes and the 3 girls split up to look for dresses and for Charlotte's wedding dress

Then a very stressful and difficult suggestion from the Straw Hats were given to the soon-to-be-married couple, they were told to not see each other until the ceremony tomorrow

"What?! No way!" They yelled

"It's tradition and if you do see each other it will be broken, which is bad luck!" Nami pointed out

"Bad luck my ass, I don't care! I don't wanna leave Ace-kun's side" Charlotte said with folded arms

Nami sighed "I wish that it didn't have to come to this..." Nami and Robin grabbed Charlotte and dragged her away

"Let me go!" The bride yelled as she wriggled under the girls' grasp

"You're not seeing each other until tomorrow. It's only 24 hours, you'll survive!"

"That's easy for you to say, you guys aren't the ones being parted from your loved one are you?!"

"Robin do something please!"

"Sure" -Tres Dos Fleur Grab- Robin used her DF powers to make more hands and arms to keep Charlotte still and she no longer fidgeted "There you go"

"Come on Lottie, it'll be tomorrow before you know it"

Charlotte sighed in defeat "Fiiine..." She groaned "But no more than 24 hours or I rush out of the room, even if I'm half dressed"

"Deal!"

 **The Next Day (Wedding Day Has Arrived!)**

Charlotte stared into the mirror and admired the girls' work. First she visualised herself again at the dress Nami picked out for her, from the bottom of her silver heeled shoes to the top part of her body with the pearl necklace around her neck. Whilst Robin's job was to do her hair and she adored how she styled her hair so it was in curls and was held up ( **A/N: If you would like to see what the dress looks like, link to my DeviantArt page is on my profile** ) As they were putting up the finish touches on Charlotte by putting on her veil, they had one last discussion

"Hard to believe this day has come so quick"

"And now you're about to walk down that aisle saying your vows to him" Nami said

"Funny how we used to really not get along when we were kids, but here we are about to get married. Thank you both for doing this for me, I really appreciate the help and couldn't have done it without you"

"No worries. We're nakama so it's only logical that we help a friend in need, especially a soon-to-be married one"

"Are you ready to walk down that isle?" Robin asked

"Yes, but I am a little bit nervous. What if I mess up or fall over on the way?" Charlotte now started worrying and soon her confidence level dropped down very low. The girls tried to keep her calm

"Don't panic, everything is going to be all right you'll see"

"How can you be so sure"

"I just... know"

* _Yeah that sure helps Nami..._ " Then there was a knock at the door

"Who is it? Kinda busy here" Nami said rudely to the person on the other side

"It's me, Usopp, we've got a problem" Robin took Charlotte behind a changing curtain so she wasn't seen by Usopp. Nami opened the door "What's the matter?"

"It's Ace. He's getting..." He leaned into Nami's ear "Cold feet"

Nami nearly shrieked out loud "U-Um, I'm gonna go check on the groom. I'll see you too in the alter!" Her and Usopp took off downstairs "How bad is it?"

"Very, they're as cold as ice!"

"Oh he is NOT bailing out on something as big as this, it was his idea in the first place" She barged into the room without even knocking "Where is he?"

"Over there" Zoro indicated behind him

"Ace!" She was nearly on fire, Ace peeked his head out from the changing curtain with a nervous grin

"H-Hi Nami..."

"Come out from there, you're getting married in 30 minutes!"

"No way, make me! I can stay here all day"

"But you've got to get married, you've both been waiting a whole year for this and now that the time has come you suddenly want to back out of it?"

"I can't go out there!"

Nami glared at him "Oh you are _not_ abandoning poor Lottie at the alter, she's going to be heartbroken if you do!"

"I'm sorry, but what I'm about to say is the truth, I just can't do it!" With that he hid back behind the curtain

"Come on nii-chan, Charlotte-chan will be upset if you don't show up" Luffy said

"And what makes you think that? She'll probably be relieved!"

"How can you say that?" Everyone shouted

"Well... I'm not exactly a prince am I? She would probably prefer someone else who's richer than I am or something-"

"Stop talking nonsense!" Nami got near Ace and flicked the back of his head

"OW!"

"Listen here mister. You two may be different, but I don't think any of us, or probably not even Amelia, have ever seen Charlotte so happy before. Even if you're not a prince, it doesn't mean your love is any different either, because love can come in all forms no matter who or what you are. Take Robin and Zoro for example, they-"

"Oi, w-what do you mean me and Robin?!" Zoro butted in

"Oh stop denying it, you know it's true!"

"I-It is not!" Zoro looked away from Nami, blushing like crazy ( **A/N: I totally ship ZoroxRobin, even if she is 30 and he's 21 but who cares! x3** )

"Anyway..." Nami continued "The point is, even if I don't know what love looks like, I know that I have never seen any one more deeply in love than you and Lottie" Then she grinned, having a very devious yet brilliant idea "Unless I'm wrong and you don't love her with all your heart-"

"What're you talking about?" Ace sapped at Nami "Of course I do!" He suddenly came out and said "If I didn't love her do you think I would've asked her to marry? If I didn't love her would I have stuck by her side since we were kids?" He began to sound more serious "Let me tell you guys something, I love that princess more than anything else in this entire world and I don't plan on letting her go!"

She looked back at him "What're you still doing in here then?"

"I-" He paused, then realized "You're right" He suddenly his confidence meter shoot straight back up "Time to man up and face this with my head up high, I can do this!"

 _But, after arriving at the church in the middle of Sabaody Archipelago_

"I can't do this!" Ace confessed

Once again, Nami flicked the back of Ace's head "Yes you can, be a man like you said you would be!"

"Ugh, yes yes I know, you're right" He sighed deeply * _Get it together Ace. Do this for Lottie, do it for the woman that makes you happy, you can do this-_ "

The doors opened and the bride's younger sister, who was the flower girl, skipped into the room spreading the flower petals across the floor. The moment the bride walked inside, everyone awed at her. When Ace turned around, he was utterly breath-taken and speechless. He stared at the bride that walked down the isle, a small yet wide smile grew onto his face

"S-She's a goddess..."

"Easy does it Fire Fist, save your excitement for the honeymoon..." Nami whispered to him

Charlotte giggled to herself quietly as she heard Nami's whisper when she walked up the steps. Her attention turned to Ace as he carefully and gently lifted her veil above her face, revealing to him a pretty face. Passing on with their gaze, they faced the priest who began to say his speech

"Charlotte Rose, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" The bride answered as she looked up into the groom's silver grey eyes

"Portgas D. Ace, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Ace was too mesmerized in Charlotte's eyes that he almost didn't hear the priest "O-Oh, yes, I do"

"May we have the rings then?"

Luffy was the best man so he had the rings on the pillow ( **A/N: At least he didn't lose them xD** ) He handed them to the priest and he the handed them to the soon-to-be-married couple, the two inserted the rings onto each other's fingers as the priest finished up his speech

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Ace didn't need to be told twice. He made no hesitation of pulling his new wife in by her waist and passionately kissing her in front of everyone. The audience clapped and cheered, most of them were crew and most were the people the crew knew ( _I.e- Nojiko, Kaya, Niwa, etc..._ )

Amelia hugged her sister and new family member "Best day EVER!"

* * *

Everyone gathered outside where the dance area was. Samus was in charge of the music system, so she the first song she put on was the song Charlotte thought fitted a moment like this: ' _Safe & Sound_' All thought it was relevant to the theme, it was also a scar-opening for her since it reminded her of her mother and how she would used to hum the chorus part to her when she felt scared or when she couldn't sleep, but she didn't get through it in the end

The two lovers danced in the centre of the garden with all eyes watching their every step, feeling the fear of the world rise off their shoulders. Charlotte lay her head on Ace's chest, adoring the sound of the male's beating heart pound against her ear drum "It's so strange..." She murmured, but Ace still managed to hear it

"What is strange?" She looked up at him, head still on his chest

"That when we were younger we used to hate anything which envolved romance, even mentioning the word love would send a disgusting tingle down our spine. Yet, here we are as husband and wife, vowing our lives to each other until our last dying breath"

Ace smiled down at the female "That's because our love has grown stronger since then and it'll only keep growing from here onwards. Our souls are connected together as tight as a knot, it can never be cut no matter how sharp the blade might be" Charlotte smiled at Ace and lay back onto his chest, whilst he was holding her tightly around him

"They make such a lovely pair" Robin said

"Indeed. In the time that I have known my sister, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy before. I hope Ace will treat her right"

"I have high hopes that he will Amelia"

"If he doesn't though..." She sounded slightly aggressive "He'll have me to deal with!"

Robin giggled at the over-protective younger sister "Do no fret, she will be fine. After all what reason would he have to break a long bond of trust, especially to the one he adores most?"

She did make a good point, Amelia wondered, she sighed "Yes, I know that, which is why I won't have to worry because I know Ace-nii-chan will take good care of my big sister" She smiled

* * *

A carriage awaited for the new married couple. They said their final good-byes before heading to the carriage, Ace opened the door for Charlotte "Ready m'lady?"

She nodded, but then paused "Oh, almost forgot!" She realized the bouquet in her hands "Ready girls?!" She yelled behind her "3...2...1...!" She threw the flowers behind her

"It's mine!" Nami yelled

"No, it's mine!" Perona argued

"That bouquet is mine!" Peach and Daisy yelled together

"Give it up, I'm gonna get it!" Amelia shouted

When the bouquet landed in one of the girls' hands, the rest of them turned to her and were amazed

"Robin caught it, which means she'll be next down the aisle!"Amelia boasted

"And I have a feeling that I know who it is..." Nami said, eyeing and cheekily grinning at Zoro and remembering about what she had said earlier. Zoro sensed Nami's devilish grin, which sent another blush across his face yet again. He also heard Robin giggling in front of him

The two lovers got inside the carriage and took off into the distance, waving at their friends, soon they were just an ant size spot on the path

When Ace thought it was far enough and that the coast was perfectly clear, he pulled his new wife close into his body and began kissing her and with her kissing back. He wanted more though since this alone wasn't enough, so his hand slowly-

"Easy naughty boy, save it for when we get to the condo"

Ace pouted childishly and sighed "Fine, I waited a year for this say so I guess I can wait a little longer until I can finally have you to myself"

 **xxx**

When they arrived, Ace immediately picked his princess up bridal style and headed inside with no questions asked. He had been waiting patiently and wanted his reward right this very moment ( **A/N: Oookay, I'mma skip this in case I decide to change this story from T to M and I mean 'M'... xD. You can imagine what they did...** )

After all that excitement, Charlotte had fallen into a deep sleep with Ace resting on one elbow watching his wife sleep * _I never would've thought my life would turn out like this. Having a careless yet amazing little brother, gaining a sister now but most importantly marrying the most beautiful girl in the world and making her mine. If it weren't for her and Luffy I don't think I would've lasted much longer all those years ago. But, now, to make this complete, would be for... Sabo_ * He had to shake his mind off of that one tragedy he couldn't go back in time and re-do, he decided to sleep it off. He pulled Charlotte in close to his body and slept

He heard a slight mutter come from the female "I love you, Ace..."

Ace felt his heart skip a slight beat, thinking she was asleep at first. He smiled and replied with a "I love you too, Charlotte" Before dozing off into a deep entrance

* * *

 **Three Days Later**

Ace had been noticing something strange about Charlotte. She was vomiting, complaining about the weight of her breasts and from time to time she was craving food. Something which stopped him dead in his tracks and made him think was that she told him she was late. He decided the best thing for her to do was to go to the doctors and see what was wrong. When she returned, she explained everything

"I'm back!" Charlotte said as she walked through the door. Ace rushed over to her

"How did it go? Is everything okay? You're not ill are you?" He blabbered on

"I'm fine calm down" She said "But..." She rested her hand on her stomach "There _is_ something-"

"What?! What is it?! Is it bad?!"

"No Ace, it's-"

"Whatever you have I'll find a cure, don't you worry Lottie" He held her close to him "I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you-" She gently pushed him off

"Ace listen!" She began "It's nothing deadly, I promise!" She smiled "Rather it's something amazing, probably more amazing that what we have right now"

Ace turned his back to her "What could be more amazing that what we have right now?"

"Maybe a... baby?" She admitted

"Well babies are quite cute but-" He froze, then turned himself an entire 180 degrees and faced Charlotte "W-What do you mean by a b-baby?"

She sighed "Ace..." She began "I'm pregnant"

He stared at Charlotte for a while "What?"

"I'm due in 9 months"

"I-...but-...you-... we're gonna have a b-b-baby?"

She nodded "You're going to be a father"

Suddenly she found herself being scooped up in Ace's arms and spun around "Lottie, this is amazing! I'm so happy!"

"I knew you'd be happy about this"

Ace stopped spinning his wife around and put her down "Happy? I'm thrilled, not even that I'm full of so many positive emotions, it's hard to say which one I'm feeling the most!" Then a though popped into both of their minds "Wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"Who knows? But either way..." She looked up at her husband "I will love our child either way"

"Me too" He pushed his lips onto hers "I love you and I cannot wait to start this family with you"

"I love you too"

* * *

 **Several Months Later (Probably About the start of 9 months)**

"Damn it, how can one be so lucky?!" Usopp whined after losing 50 rounds of cards to Robin

"This is a game of luck, no one can be that lucky" Franky said

"Are you implying that I have cheated?" She said

"No" He said "B-But it is likely..." He murmured at the end in shame

Charlotte came over to the three "What's going on guys?"

Usopp sighed "Nothing, we're just playing a game of cards and so far, none of us have been able to beat Robin"

"Oh come on, there has to be someone who won... right?"

The two shook their heads "She's beaten us 50 times" Franky said in shame

"Wow... Guess you're unbeatable Robin"

Robin giggled, then changed the subject "How's your baby by the way? Aren't you almost due this month?"

"Yeah but I'm not so sure of when the day is suppose to be, I think it's going to be in a few weeks"

"Luckily we have that Trafalgar-guy on the ship for when you're ready"

Charlotte nodded "Thank you for the presents, all of you, I'll be sure to put them to good use" The whole crew and Ace were hugging Charlotte tightly, turning it into one big group hug. Then suddenly...! "Agh!" Charlotte felt a sharp agonising sensation in her stomach, the crew backed away meanwhile Ace knelt down by her side

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"T-The baby..." She panted "I-It's coming!"

"N-Now?! But you just said you weren't due for a few more weeks!" Ussopp said

"Well tell that to the impatient kid!"

"Come on, let's take her to Law's submarine!" Ace said as he carried her up and took her to the submarine next to their ship. Everyone rushed inside and, perfect timing, Law came out

"She's due already?"

"No she's just got a very bad constipation(!)" Ace said sarcastically

Law rolled his eyes "When you're done with your childish sarcastic remarks, follow me to the delivery room" In other words, stop being such a smart ass and come with me is what Law was trying to say

After rolling his eyes, he followed Law along with some of the other Heart Pirates into the other room

 **xxx**

Ace paced back and forth, worrying about his pregnant wife and if the baby was going to be delivered safely. After a long wait Law stepped out with a cloak washing his hands, before Ace could open his mouth to speak Law had butted in first "Before you begin to jump out of your skin, let me start by saying that there is nothing to worry about because she is fine"

Ace sighed a huge relief, knowing his wife was okay "And the baby? Is it okay too?"

"Yes. Charlotte-ya has successfully given birth to a healthy new born baby. Would you like to know the gender?"

"I think I'd prefer to find out myself"

"As you wish. Come with me" Law guided Ace to the room where Charlotte rested sitting up with a very petit and fragile body in her arms, which was wrapped around in a pink cloth

"Ace, come say hello to your baby" She said in a very faint and quiet voice

Ace stepped closer and sat down beside Charlotte on the chair next to the bed, she revealed the baby's face to Ace and he was astonished "I-..." He had no words, he was utterly speechless

"It's a girl Ace, isn't she beautiful?" She wept as tears came out from her eyes

Ace smiled, finally able to find the proper words. He kissed his daughter's forehead "She's perfect. You did good Lottie" He kissed his wife's cheek "What should we call her..." He paused "Charlene~?" He teased

"Hey! No using my real name" She pouted as Ace chuckled at her. Then an idea for a name came to her mind "Wait a second... Charlene Emma... Charlotte Emma... That's it, I know what we can call her!"

"Let's hear it then?"

"Say hello to our daughter, Portgas D. Emma Rose"

"Emma? You want to call her by your second name?"

"Why not? It'll at least have a purpose, what do you think?"

Ace smiled "I think it's great and that we're going to be one happy family" He pushed his lips against Charlotte's

* * *

Several days later, about 2 or 3, Charlotte was finally let out of the room and back onto her pirate ship. To what she thought was going to be a peaceful afternoon with her and Emma turned into another extreme shock for her and also the D brothers

Charlotte and Nami were out taking a stroll Emma using the buggy that Nami gave her as a present. After arriving back from the town she was told that there was someone who was asking for her

"That's weird, wonder who it could be?" She took Emma out of the buggy and put the buggy in the closet downstairs, then headed upstairs to see who was asking for her. When she walked into the kitchen, she saw Luffy was a crying mess and Ace was sitting down with his hands on his face. There was another person sitting in front of them, a blonde male with a pink scar across his left eye

"Guys, what's the matter? What's going on? Who is this?"

"Don't you recognise?" The man said

"N-No, sorry, but..." She tilted her head as she stared at the man even more "Now that you mention it..." * _His clothes, his hat, his hair, why does it look so familiar? It kind of reminds me of...-_ * Then it hit her like a bullet to her heart "Nami, hold Emma for a minute" She said as she passed Emma to Nami, she stepped closer to the blonde stranger and was now right next to him "C-Could it be that... But that's not..."

"It's been a while, Lottie" He said

"No way..." Tears were flowing out her eyes as fast as a river "S-Sa-bo?" She said "I-It _is_ , isn't it?" She wept

She then hugged him tightly, tighter than ever before "SABO!"

* * *

 **And that's it folks, no more chapters...**

 **JK! xD I did say this was my last one, however I couldn't just leave it here without a rational explanation about Sabo's past so this is just part 1. Sorry for the late update, I did say I was going to post in January but didn't get the time to, stupid school is driving me crazy T-T But I'll be sure to let you know when part 2 is coming and I will post on the deadline this time, promise! Until next time, later! Oh and don't forget to leave a review**

 **P.S- I'm baaaack! Okay, so I've come to the decision to post the last chapter near the end of March/ start of April so be sure to look out for that. Okay that's all, bye!**


	29. Chapter 29 One Big Family- Part 2 END!

**Okay, who's ready for the final chapter of 3B + 1P = 4P?! I can't thank everyone enough for the support on this story, honestly I thought nobody would like this because it's a story involving an OC and I feel like OC's aren't liked that much... But enough said, I hope you enjoy the final chapter!**

* * *

Nami stared at everyone crying whilst she held Emma in her arms and didn't know what else to do

"O-Oh, sorry Nami" Charlotte said as she wiped off her tears and released the tight hug between her and Sabo "I'll take Emma back now" Nami gave Charlotte her daughter back

"So, mind telling me what all the tears are for?"

"Well, it's a very long story but to shorten it, this man is actually another older brother of Luffy's"

Nami shot her wide eyes at Charlotte "What? No way! So the 3 of them are brothers?!"

"Correct"

"Wow, learning that Luffy had an older brother was shocking enough but finding out he has 2?! I'm just gonna leave you guys to it before I end up having another heart attack..." With that said she left the room, leaving the ASLC team (and baby Emma) to sort out things

"Sabo... Where have you been all this time? Where were you during the marine fort battle? Why did you wait until now to finally come find us?" Her fists clenched onto her baby's clothing and her tone became more serious "12 longs years of us thinking you were dead, it was so painful that we seized to believe it no matter how many times we were told it was the truth. Are we not a family any-" She then stopped blabbering out words after realizing what she was about to say was completely insincere and stupid

"You're right, that wasn't fair on any of you to believe that and I'm so sorry for letting all of you go through that stage. But if you would let me explain, I can tell you everything that happened after you flew away to save Ace and Luffy" He then got up "But first..." He looked at Emma and felt his heart melt "So this is the little Emma that Ace told me about, she's so cute, how old is she?"

"She was recently born, she's only 3 days old"

"Wow, she's so small! Can I hold her?"

"I don't see why not. Say hello to your uncle Sabo, Emma" She handed Emma to Sabo and she immediately loved him, she was giggling and blubering

Sabo held Emma in his arms and started talking to her childishly "Hey there little one, I'm your uncle Sabo" He was lost in his own world, just talking some weird language no one could understand

"U-Uh, Sabo?" Ace snapped Sabo back to his senses

"Oh, my bad" He grinned awkwardly "I couldn't help myself, she's just very adorable plus she seems to really like me"

"She does, doesn't she? In fact there isn't a single person on this ship that she has a problem with" Charlotte giggled

 **xxx**

Everyone sat down at the table, curious little Charlotte decided to pop the question first before any one else "So, what's the story Sabo? We're still dying to know"

"Right. Where would you like me to start?"

"After I left you to save Ace and Luffy"

Sabo nodded "I remember after you left, those guards threw me into an alleyway and left me there to die, or at least they tried to. But then, something happened, and someone came to me"

* * *

 **Flash-Back 12 Years Ago + Sabo's POV As He Tells The Story**

I lay there, weak and agonized. I thought it was the end for me, but then someone came to me, he listened to me when no one else would even care

"What happened to you, boy?" He asked

I looked up, it was some old man in a green cloak and he had a tattoo on the left side of his face "The royalty and nobles, are behind the fire..." I told him with a very weak voice. I picked myself up and grasped his hand "This town smells worse than the Gray Terminal, it smells like rotten people! If I stay here I'll never be free, I'm ashamed of being born a noble!" I was utterly disgusted with myself for being born a noble, but I knew there was nothing I could do to change that, I had to put up with it whether I liked it or not...

"I know how you feel" He said, trying to reassure me "I too was born in this country, but I still don't have enough power to change the country"

I started pulling on his cloak, I was so happy someone was listening to me "Old man, you really are listening to me, aren't you?"

"Yes and I'll never forget it"

Unfortunately I passed out after that and I don't recall anything that happened during the fire. When I woke up, I tried escaping again to which lead me to meet up with you again some how

 **xxx**

"Actually, how did you reunite with me when you were suppose to be with Ace and Luffy?"

"She was with us" Ace said "She stopped me from revealing our Pirate Fund to Bluejam"

"Wait, you were planning to give our treasure away?!" Sabo yelled

"Well it didn't matter either way since it was gone after we heard about your incident"

"Damn, 5 years wasted for nothing..." Sabo's mood turned gloomy, but then returned to normal when he asked Charlotte about the whole 'two places at once' thing

"I have the ability to multiply myself however many times I want. So after we escaped, I sent my copy to try and find you. Thing is I can't see what they see so I don't know what happened. You'll just have to fill in for us. Carry on"

"Right"

 **xxx**

Right before I tried escaping again, I thought of 'what if I never saw you guys again?' so I wrote you three a letter explaining what I was going to do, but seems like I didn't need to write Lottie's name in there since she was with me that time

We were both running back to the house, but were completely lost. We just ended up going around in circles since every time we thought we went down a path we didn't encounter, we ended up back at the start. Then we heard quite a lot of cheering that was coming from the docks, apparently there was some kind of ceremony going on for one of the Celestial Dragons. Saint Jalmack I think his name was? I dunno. Anyway, I decided that since it was a sum to none trying to find my way back to you guys and that I would just end up getting taken away again, that I should pursue my pirate dreams and head off to sea. Your copy decided to tag along, so we both headed to the port.

We stole someone's boat and headed off as the ceremony began

"Oi, you, you're interfering with the ceremony!" Someone shouted out, but that didn't bother me as I just kept on sailing away

"Wow, the weather's great! This is a perfect day for a voyage!" I said

"Yeah! Forget the ceremony crap, this weather is perfect for pirate new-comers" Is what you said

I heard people back on the island freaking out because of me, I even heard someone shout out to turn back

"You know what I'm most afraid of Charlotte?" I asked you "It's being consumed by this country, and becoming a completely different person!"

You smiled at me "I see what you mean. It's surprising how one country can change a child's way of living, no matter who or what they are"

That ship that the Celestial Dragon was on began to get closer to us. At first when I saw it from far away it was huge, but as I got closer I immediately changed my mind. It was huge!

"Woah, what a huge ship!"

"I've never seen one that big before!"

"It'd be bad if we crash into it. Let's move aside"

"Right"

I turned the wheel and we sailed as far from the boat as possible. I took another look at it "It'll be great if I became a captain of a ship like that someday!"

Then suddenly, the ship was on fire. Someone shot the boat and was purposely trying to take me out. I took off my jacket and tried putting out the fire, whilst you used your water powers to pick up bubble drops of the water and place them on the fire

"Damn it, the ship's on fire! Why'd they suddenly fire at us?!"

"Those selfish bastards, are they actually trying to kill a bunch of kids-" I saw some of the fire land onto your skin and a part of you evaporated. I thought that it meant you were dying and I didn't know what to do. But then, the last thing I seem to remember from that day was that another bullet fired towards the ship and it slightly got me but it didn't kill me as you can already see

At that moment I thought I was going to die, but then somebody came to my rescue. When I woke up, I had no memory of who you guys were, you didn't exist to me any more and the only thing I was told about my memory was my name

They knew I was a noble from the Goa Kingdom and wanted to send me back home but I somehow knew that I didn't want to because it was a bad idea. Don't ask how because I still don't know, I think my subconscious knew it and I'm glad it did otherwise I would've been back there with no freedom yet again...

 **End Of Flash-back**

* * *

 **Back To Narrator's POV**

"So you've amnesia for 12 years?!" Charlotte said

"Yeah. I've got one thing though, the strong feeling of not wanting to go back to my parents. But other than that..." Sabo stopped

"Wow man, that took quite some time to recover" Ace said

"Actually" Sabo started "It was Charlotte's mother that brought it back"

"M-My mother?" Charlotte gasped

"Yeah, at least that's what I believe since everything came flooding back into my brain after I heard about what happened. The timing could not have been worse..."

*" _The report on the Summit War's out! And it's about Whitebeard's defeat!_ "

" _Is Iva-san okay!?_ "

" _There are no reports of him being dead. But, one of the four emperors, Whitebeard, and a queen, Clara Rosette, have died!_ "

" _Is it really true then, that Straw Hat Luffy is your son?!_ "

Dragon- " _Huh? Oh yeah..._ "

" _No waaaaay!_ "

Sabo turned around and looked at the newspaper behind him - _I love my mother, she is very important to me!_ \- He examined the image of the woman carefully, his eyes then widened up - _I'm gonna_ _be the best female fighter and pirate this world will ever see!_ -

" _What's wrong, Sabo-kun? You're acting very strange_ "

He placed the newspaper back onto the table and leaned against it, his head was pounding in agony. His vision blurred out entirely " _How could I have forgotten..._ " He then passed out

" _Sabo-kun!_ " His crew mates rushed to him

* _That woman they spoke of, she wasn't just some Queen of the whole world nor was she some innocent stranger! She was the mother of my friend, Charlotte. She was the friend of my brothers, Ace and Luffy!_ *

 **3 Days Later**

Sabo awoke from his unconsciousness. His team mates, Hack and Koala, were sitting next to him

" _Wahhhhh, I thought you were dying Sabo_ " Koala sobbed

" _You've had a really bad fever, Sabo_ " Hack explained " _We were getting worried since you slept for 3 days straight_ "

" _Did you regain your memories? Are you leaving us then?!_ " Koala asked

" _No, of course not. Is Dragon-san here? I've got something I'd like to discuss_ "

 **In Sabaody, Sabo Arrived And Got On The Ship Whilst Everyone (Except Luffy And Ace) Were Out**

"Luffy! Don't eat all the meat, or the cook won't be able to make you anything and will have to go back out to get more!" Ace scolded Luffy

"But you're eating some too"

"Y-Yeah, but not that much..." He mumbled

Then a knock on the door was heard and the two shot round, they saw Sabo standing by the door and didn't recognise him at first. He walked inside

Luffy and Ace got into battle position "Who're you and why are you on my ship!?" Luffy asked in fury

"Don't you recognize?"

"We don't know you!"

"C'mon, we'll kick your ass right here!"

"Straw Hat Luffy. Fire Fist Ace. Ice Rose Charlotte, or also known as Charlene Rosette the princess of time and the daughter of the Rosette family"

"How do you know so much information about Lo- Charlotte?"

"I think you both had another brother"

The two D brothers gasped and blinked "He's already... He's already..."

"How do you know that?! Unless..." Ace froze and soon realized who the person standing in front of them was. So did Luffy

"Y-You're..."

"It's been a while, guys!"

* * *

"Which then lead to where we are now" Sabo concluded

"No wonder you guys were a crying mess when me and Nami walked intothe room" Charlotte giggled

"You were too!" The D brothers yelled

"But not as much as you both. Your connection is much deeper" Charlotte stared away from the three "I was just the girl who was accepted into the group..."

The brothers looked at each other, then back at Charlotte "You know that's not why we allowed you to hang around with us. We liked you for who you were, it wouldn't have made a difference if you were a boy"

"How are you so sure Ace?"

He smiled, then got up from the table and proceeded to her "Because" He lifted Charlotte up by her hand and pulled her in for a kiss "You're one of the reasons why I still want to live"

Charlotte blushed hard and felt her heart melt

"Mama!" She heard the sound of Emma's voice say that word. When she turned around, she saw Emma with her arms out begging to be handed over to her mother

"Look at that, even Emma agrees with us"

"And it's also her first word, lucky you" Ace added

Charlotte took back her daughter from Sabo, she hugged Emma and gave her all the love in the world. Whilst she lay her forehead on Emma's, she started crying again "T-Thanks guys, *sniff* thank you for making me feel so w-wanted after all this time. I always thought I was going to end up alone and I hated my life, but after meeting you guys and after getting a sister I finally realized the purpose of my existence" Ace hugged Charlotte from behind, Sabo placed a hand on her shoulder and Luffy nearly death hugged her

Then suddenly, Luffy sprung back "Oh yeah! Sabo, did you know Charlotte was a princess?!"

Sabo stared blankly at Luffy for a while, then chuckled "Guess you finally told him, huh?"

"Yeah but the timing was quite bad" Charlotte said as she rubbed the back of her head

"WHAT? Even Sabo knew?!" He yelled aggressively at Charlotte "Why're you telling everyone but me!?"

"I'm sorry, I had no other choice but to hide it from you"

"Hmph!" Luffy pouted and folded his arms away from Charlotte "There's no excuse of hiding secrets from your family..."

*- _sigh_ \- _He's so stubborn, but at the same time he dos make a good point... Wonder how I can make it up to him- Oh, wait, I know. It's pretty straightforward..._ * "Would you forgive me if the next time we had lunch I gave you my meat?"

Luffy's grumpy mood instantly turned into a happy mood "You mean it!? Thanks!" He grinned

A tear drop fell from all three of the adults' heads * _So easy to please..._ * They all thought

* * *

 _And so, from that day on, the ASLC group had reformed again as a family. All though Sabo's work place was quite far, he always made time for his family no matter what. Charlotte's father's whereabouts were unknown but she still kept on searching for him, in hopes that one day she would bring him down and bring her real father back. Since it was informed that he resigned from his title as 'King Of Time' and that the Queen was dead, because Charlotte was the oldest daughter she was then crowned as the new Queen of Time. She didn't really want to accept the title at first, but she gave it a second thought because she has to think about the good of her people and the entire world, so she was now the Queen Of The Rosettes and Of Time.  
She then began teaching her daughter to walk and talk, when she was between 18-24 months she was able to say a few words. By the time she got to 2, she could put together a few words to make a short simple sentence. One, for example, would be: "Piggy-back ride!" or "Play with me!" Stuff like that ^^ When she was 15 months, she was able to walk and she would be trying to climb up the Sunny stairs but didn't get that far.  
_

 _Soon some of the crew mates wanted to teach her a few things as she was growing up. Zoro would be training her self defence, Nami would show her maps, Usopp would perform his sniper skills, Sanji would make meals for her and show her various different recipes, when she was sick Chopper would nurse her back to health then she would watch him work on his medicines, Robin taught her some simple easy_ _archaeology, Franky would be building his machines with Emma watching and Brook would teach her how to play different instruments and what note on the paper is what_

 _As for the parents, they did the basic parent thing and were proud to call themselves parents because they were both with the person they love and are happy with their child, they were also very grateful to them for offering to teach their daughter different subjects so she would know what she would do with her life_

 _Sometimes at night, Charlotte would sit besides her window and look out of it at night and watch the moon and stars glisten in the sky, She thought about her mother and thought maybe how proud she would be of her daughters and how they grew up. She sometimes wished she was still alive so she could see her one more time. One night she looked out the window and saw her mother's face on the moon. A hallucination or a dream, it didn't matter because she knew her mother would be watching over her in heaven. After so many years, she finally accepted the life she was given and couldn't have asked for more..._

* * *

 **~THE END~  
**

 **Final results of the story: Views- 15,585 Reviews- 45 Favourites- 47 Followers -58 Communities- 1**

 **DX DX ;_; *cries a river* And that's the end everyone! I really hope you enjoyed my story, I can't thank everyone enough for giving me the support to carry on writing this story. It's been nice doing this, but I guess now is finally the time to end up. If you enjoyed this final chapter, leave a review and give me your opinion and also tell me your thoughts on this whole thing, much appreciated. Well, this is PrincessRosette signing off and finally leaving 3 Bros + 1 Princess = 4 Pirates. Once again, arigato mina!**

 **Me, Straw hat pirates, Emma and everyone that has been in this story: _ARIGATO MINA!_**


	30. RETURN

Okie, yep, so only 3 have voted but at least people want this story to come back xD So I think I'll start writing today and we'll see how it goes. Okie, see ya later!~ ;)


End file.
